I wanna play with fire !
by Kai-Iwanov
Summary: Hier ist nun die offizielle Fortsetzung zu Blaues Feuer
1. Was ist nur passiert ?

Das hier ist die offizielle und von mir als diese zertifizierte Fortsetzung von  
Blaues Feuer  
Viel spaß damit ;)

Fallen-Angel1988

Sorry das ich auf dein Kommi net antworten konnte. Aber irgendwie konnt ich deine Email-Adresse net abrufen . ............also ne mail hab ich von dir net bekommen. sonst hät ich geantwortet.

An alle die mir mal so ne Mail schreiben 

I wanna play with fire !

Kapitel 1  
Was ist nur passiert ?

Lautstark dröhnte schon seit Stunden Musik durch die Wohnung. Tala interessierte das meckern der Leute nicht, welche unter dem Fenster vorbeiliefen.

Er hatte ganz andere Sachen im Kopf.

4 Jahre waren seit der ersten intimen Begegnung zwischen Kai und ihm vergangen.

Die Blade Breakers hatte einen rechten Schock erlitten, als Kai vor 2 Jahren seinen Auszug bekannt gab und ihnen seinen Mitbewohner vorstellte, welcher eindeutig seine Beziehung zu dem Blader deutlich machte, als er diesen von hinten Umarmte.  
Nur schwerlich konnte sie das akzeptieren und Anfangs blieb auch größerer Kontakt zwischen den ehemaligen Teamkameraden aus.  
Erst vor einem Jahr hatte sich die Wogen etwas geglättet und es gab eine kleine Einweihungsparty.

Seit beide zusammen wohnten war das Verhältnis wesentlich entspannter zwischen ihnen, da Kai ja nun alles seinen Kameraden erzählt hatte.  
Und trotz da Tala nun das Objekt seiner Begierde 24 Stunden um sich hatte, war das Feuer, welches dieser ihn ihm entfacht, hatte keinesfalls kleiner geworden.  
Im Gegenteil. Da er nun 24 Stunden Kai Launen ausgesetzt war, loderte das Verlangen wie ein Waldbrand ihn ihm.  
Kai hatte nämlich nicht von seinem bockigen Verhalten abgelegt, was immer wieder zu den typischen Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden führte. Was Talas sadistische Ader mehr als begrüßte.  
Denn noch hatte sich etwas verändert:  
Tala schaffte es nicht immer, gegen Kais Sturheit anzukommen und musste schon mal zurückstecken. In manchen Nächten bekam er nicht mehr, als die Nähe des Anderen zu spüren und musste sich mit etwas Kuscheln zufrieden geben.

Hin und wieder gab es deswegen auch mal heftigen Streit wenn beide mal wieder das Temperament packte. Doch war es nach einigen Stunden wieder vorbei und beide lagen friedlich nebeneinander im Bett.

Doch nicht diesmal.  
Seit 3 Wochen hatte Tala sein unbändiges Verlangen nicht ausleben können und immer wieder gerieten beide deswegen aneinander.

Kai stellte sich komplett Quer was das Thema betraf und der Rothaarige wusste nicht warum. Alles fragen nutzte nichts, Kai blieb Stur. Vor 4 Tagen war es dann so weit, dass Kai sein Schlafzeug packte und seitdem auf der Couch schlief.  
Gestern Morgen eskalierte das ganze:  
3 Stunden schrien sich beide an. Warfen sich Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe an den Kopf welche schlimmer nicht sein konnten.  
Tala konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was genau er als letztes sagte, doch es war so heftig, dass Kai ihn bestürzt anstarrte und ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung verließ. Seitdem war er nicht wieder gekommen

Heute Morgen war er bei den anderen Blade Breakers aufgetaucht, in der Hoffnung er wäre vielleicht dort.  
Doch alles was er dort vorfand war ein blöd grinsender Tyson welcher sich den Kommentar: Na ? Habt wohl nen kleinen Ehekrach ?" nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Talas Blick bohrte sich wie tausend Messer in Tyson. Dieser ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.  
"Was denn ? Hast wohl Angst, jemand anderes könnte mit deinem Spielzeug spielen !"  
Das hätte er besser nicht laut ausgesprochen.  
Tala lies seinen ganzen Frust über diese Situation an Tyson aus und wenn die anderen nicht gekommen wären, hätte das für ihn schlimmer ausgehen können als ein paar blaue lecken und eine blutende Nase.  
"WAG ES JA NICHT WIEDER, DICH DERART ÜBER MICH LUSTIG ZU MACHEN"  
Es viel den anderen schwer, Tala wieder zu beruhigen.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte Kai gestern oder heute gesehen.

Während der Rothaarige wieder auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer Wohnung war, ging ihm Tysons Bemerkung nicht aus dem Kopf: Hast wohl Angst, jemand anderes könnte mit deinem Spielzeug spielen !. Nun das war vielleicht etwas Niveaulos ausgedrückt, doch irgendwie wurde es Tala bei dem Gedanken ganz anders.  
Und mit einem mal, viel ihm auch das wieder ein, was Kai so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte:  
Tala hatte ihm vorgeworfen, er würde ihn betrügen und deshalb weigerte dieser sich, mit ihm zu schlafen.  
Kaum hatte er dies Kai an den Kopf geworfen, tat ihm dieser Vorwurf leid.  
Doch jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte kam ihm dieser Gedanke nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Wenn Kai nicht bei seinen Freunden Unterschlupf gesucht hatte, wo sollte er dann sonst sein, außer bei einem anderen Typ.  
Im selben Moment erschrak er. Wie konnte er Kai nur sowas zutrauen ? Sowas würde er ihm doch nicht antun, oder vielleicht doch ?  
Er war so in Gedanken das er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er mitten auf einer Kreuzung stehen blieb und die Fußgängerampel auf Rot schaltete.  
Erst wütendes Hupen holte ihn zurück und er musste mit Verwunderung feststellen, dass er vor dem Einkaufszentrum gelandet war, wo er Kai in aller Öffentlichkeit auf dem Brunnen verführen wollte.  
Er schmunzelte bei dieser Erinnerung, Kai sah damals aber auch zu niedlich aus.  
"Hey Tala" Ian kam auf ihn zu. Sein Blick schweifte hin und her.  
"...na sowas....wo ist den...?"  
"...keine Ahnung..."  
Ian sah in etwas verwirrt an.  
"Oh....nun vielleicht frägst du mal Bryan"  
Der Rothaarige zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Wieso glaubst du er wüsste, wo Kai ist ?"  
"Weil ich die beiden gestern gesehen habe" ein eindeutiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
Talas Augen verengten sich.  
"Ach ja...?"

Gelangweilt zappte Kai durchs Fernsehprogramm.  
Bryan saß's daneben und las in der Tageszeitung. Hin und wieder riskierte er einen Blick auf seinen Nebenmann.  
Er war fasziniert von dessen Erscheinung und konnte Talas Schwärmerei für Kai durchaus nachvollziehen.  
Seit es offiziell war, dass die beiden zusammen sind, hatte dies seinen Hass auf den Rothaarigen geschürt. Zu sehr schmerze ihn die Tatsache, dass dieser Kai bekommen hatte.  
Als Tala das erste mal von Kai sprach, war es kurz nach dem 1. sinnlichen Treffen.  
Bryan konnte sich Bildhaft vorstellen, welches Feuer damals in Kai gebrannt haben muss. Zu gern würde er dessen lustverzerrte Gesicht sehen, welches den Rothaarigen noch heute so in Ekstase versetzte.

Es war ihm ein richtiger Genuss, als er von dem Streit zwischen den beiden gehört hatte. Zudem kam es ihm mehr als gelegen, dass Kai nicht vorhatte, in nächster Zeit in die gemeinsame Wohnung zurückzugehen.  
Nur zu gerne bot er ihm eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit in seiner Wohnung an.   
Zuerst sahen ihn die leuchtend roten Augen etwas irritiert an, dennoch nahm deren Besitzer das Angebot an.

Inzwischen war Kai die Blicke des anderen aufgefallen und er sah in fragend an.  
"Ist was...?" er schien etwas genervt.  
"Naja...ich hab mich gefragt...was Tala wohl gesagt hat um dich derart zu reizen...du warst gestern schließlich ziemlich sauer..."  
Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht gleich.  
Er hatte ihm nicht den Grund für den Streit erzählt, nur eben das es Streit gab.  
Man konnte erkennen wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.  
"...das geht dich nichts an..."  
Bryan brauchte einige Zeit bis er sich aus seiner Trance löste. Kais Augen hatte eine so starke Ausstrahlung, dass er während des kurzen Schweigens in ihnen versunken war.  
"...nun vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser, wenn du es mir erzählst, schließlich bist du schon die ganze Zeit so angefressen..." er rutschte etwas näher.  
"Auch wenn du mich netterweise bei dir aufgenommen hast, ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass dies eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir ist" er hatte einen mehr als bockigen Unterton.  
Bryan rutschte noch etwas näher. Kai wich automatisch zurück, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Doch als der Andere sich leicht nach vorne beugte, schien Kai zu merken was hier vorging.  
Bryan war nicht mal eine Handbreit von Kais Gesicht entfernt.  
"...daran würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht mal denken..." sofort setzte Bryan sich wieder auf seinen Platz und hob abwehren die Hände. Er lächelte entschuldigend.  
"...Sorry...war nur Spaß..."  
Er sah das Misstrauen in Kais Augen. Dieses verlieh ihnen ein dunklen Schimmer und machte ihren Betrachter schier wahnsinnig.  
Kommentarlos wandte Kai sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. Ein wenig war ihm von dem Verhalten seines Nebenmannes mulmig.  
War er etwa an einen 2. Tala geraten ?

Der Rothaarige war sichtlich verärgert über des eben erfahrene. Sollte sich sein bisher unbegründeter Vorwurf doch bestätigen ? Unschlüssig saß er am Brunnen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Das würde er nicht wagen... seine Augen verengten sich. Er wurde nachdenklich.  
Er traute es Kai nicht wirklich zu so was dummes zu machen. Er war zwar zickig und würde es nie offen zugeben, doch er hatte eine menge Respekt vor Tala und würde derartig unvernünftige Sachen nicht machen. Oder doch ?

Tala war plötzlich so unsicher. Die lag hauptsächlich daran, dass er Bryans Neigung kannte. Er wusste genau, dass dieser ebenfalls einer gewissen Faszination Kai gegenüber verfallen war. Die Frage war nur: Ist Kai nun bei Bryan ? und würde Bryan es riskieren, sich Talas unbändigen Zorn aufzuerlegen ?  
Auch wenn er sich im Moment nicht 100 auf Kais Treue verlassen kann, ist er sich in einem Fall vollkommen sicher: Kais Untreue ginge hier von Bryan aus.  
Dennoch machte sich pure Feindseligkeit in Tala breit, wenn er daran dachte.  
Na warte...ich werde dir zeigen was es heißt, sich an meinen Sachen zu vergreifen

Verträumt betrachtete Bryan wie sich der Körper neben ihm immer mehr entspannte. Kai war eingeschlafen. Er hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht, dass diese von einer weiteren Person benutzt wurde, störte ihn nicht sonderlich.  
Bryan beobachtete ihn schon seit einer Stunde und war sich sicher, dass dieser nun fest schlafen würde.  
Langsam beugte er sich über den Schlafenden und strich ihm zärtlich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sanft glitten seine Fingerkuppen über Kais Wangen, sie hatten eine etwas stärkere Rotfärbung als sonst.  
Vorsichtig sammelte Bryans Zungenspitze eine süssliche Flüssigkeit von Kais Lippen.  
"Kai, Kai...bist ja nicht sehr trinkfest..." er hatte etwas gespielt tadelndes in der Stimme.  
"...nun das liegt wohl daran, dass es ziemlich geschmacksneutral war...zumindest in Zusammenhang mit Saft..." er nahm Kais Glas und trank den Rest. Mit dieser Spirituose hatte Bryan damals wirklich einen Glücksgriff gemacht. Es war eigentlich nur Zufall dass er diesen Snaps gekauft hatte. Er war grade im Angebot gewesen.  
Er war kaum in süssen Getränken zu schmecken und so konnte man jemanden abfüllen, ohne das dieser er merkte.  
So auch Kai. Er hatte gar nicht so viel davon getrunken, aber da normalerweise keinen Alkohol zu sich nahm, schlug dieser natürlich schon nach kurzer Zeit an.  
Immer tiefer versank Kai in einen Alkoholrausch. Überrascht stellte Bryan fest, dass Kai immer ruhiger wurde. Bisher war es bei seinen Freunden wie auch bei im selbst, dass genau das Gegenteil passierte: Sie wurden laut und konnten über den größten Mist lachen.  
Doch das hier kam ihm mehr als gelegen.  
Gierig wanderte seine Hände über die Haut unter Kais Shirt. Was für eine weiche und zarte Haut er hatte.  
Leise stöhnen strömte Bryan entgegen, doch er spürte auch leichte Gegenwehr als sich Kais Körper schwach gegen diese Berührungen sträubte und sich versteifte.  
Dieser lies sich davon aber nicht irritieren, zu lange hatte er drauf gewartet. Er wollte ebenfalls diese Feuer spüren, mit ihm spielen, es brennen sehen.  
Doch das einzige was im Moment brannte war seine Wut.  
Ein nerviges Dauerklingel an der Haustür machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Er riss die Tür auf und wollte gerade zu einem Ticks du noch richtig ansetzten, als er ihn zwei hasserfüllte blaue Augen sah.

"...wo...ist...er...?" man merkte, dass Tala sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, um seinem Gegenüber nicht an den Hals zu gehen.  
"...wen meinst du..?"  
"....das weist du ganz genau..."  
"....wenn du dein Schoßhündchen meinst, keine Ahnung wo der sich rumtreibt...das kommt davon, wenn man so einen Streuner nicht ordentlich erzieht..."  
"....ich warne dich....treib keine Spielchen mit mir..."  
"Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich dass du nicht in der Lage bist, mit deinem Freund umzugehen" Er wollte grade die Tür zumachen, als Tala diese mit seiner Hand verhinderte.  
"...du solltest mich lieber nicht reizen..."  
"...sowas würde mir doch nie in den Sinn kommen..." der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören. Fest packte er sein Gegenüber am Kragen.  
"...Ta...Tala...?"  
Beide sahen in nach rechts.  
Kai stand etwas unsicher im Türrahmen. Sein Blick war glasig und seine Wagen gerötet.  
Mit einem kräftigen Stoß beförderte Tala Bryan von der Tür weg und schritt an ihm vorbei.  
Er stand vor Kai und wollte ihn stützen, als dieser seinen Arme weg schlug.  
Er hatte einige Schwierigkeiten Kai zu verstehen, der Alkohol schlug sich auf der Zungenmotorik nieder.  
Was er aber verstand war, dass Kai nicht gerade erfreut über seinen "Besuch" war.  
Eine Hand packte ihn fest an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um.  
"Du solltest besser gehen...du siehst doch, dass du hier unerwünscht bist..."  
Tala schlug die Hand weg.  
"Ich werde gehen...aber nicht ohne ihn..."  
"Das ist aber äußerst bedauerlich, denn er wird nirgendwo mehr hingehen....da wirst du deinen Heimweg alleine antreten müssen..." Bryan setzte eine gespielte Mitleidsmiene auf.  
Tala wollte gerade etwas zu diesem mehr als verhöhnenden Kommentar sagen, als Kai ihn von hinten am Hemd zog.  
"...verschninde enlisch...HAU....AB...." Kai stieß ihn gegen Bryan.  
Der Rothaarige war mehr als irritiert und Bryan mehr als erfreut.  
Er drängte den anderen zur Tür.  
Ein fröhliches "Man sieht sich..." und er wurde ins Treppenhaus befördert.  
Wutschnauben trat Tala gegen die Tür.   
"DAS HAT NOCH EIN NACHSPIEL BRYAN !"  
Dieser stand grinsend hinter der Tür.  
"Ja sicher..."

Eine Zeitlang beobachtete Bryan, wie Kai bemüht war, auf den Beinen stehen zu bleiben und sich haltsuchend an dem Türrahmen festklammerte.  
Ein stechender Schmerz im Kopf und das ständige drehen vor seinen Augen zwangen ihn letztendlich dennoch in die Knie.  
Er lehnte sich gegen den Arme und verdeckte seine Augen. Ihm war ziemlich elend.  
Bryan beugte sich zu ihm runter.  
"Alles O.K. ?" die Frage war schon dreist. Doch er wollte sich ja nicht anmerken lassen, dass er durchaus wusste, wie es Kai nach dem Besäufnis gehen muss.  
"Scheiße......"  
"So siehst du auch aus" Was für eine Lüge. Der Anblick des hilflosen Kai, löste in seinem Betrachter eine Welle der Erregung aus.  
Und die Tatsache das Kai sein Hemd hochzog um sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und somit den Blick auf seinen durchtrainierten Bauch freigab, machte es dem anderen noch schwerer, ihn nicht wie ein wildes Tier anzufallen.  
"...tt...." Bryan schreckt aus seinen nicht ganz jugendfreien Gedanken hoch.  
"Was...?"  
"...Ich will ins Bett..." Kai mühte sich sichtlich ab wieder hoch zu kommen und sackte nach ein paar Schritten wieder zusammen.  
"Komm...ich helfe dir..." Er wollte ihm gerade unter die Arme greifen, als Kai ihn wegstieß.  
Er murmelte etwas von "Brauch ich nicht" und setzte den Weg zum Gästezimmer, welcher er seit seiner Ankunft bewohnte, alleine fort.

Als der Andere aus reiner Neugier nach 2 Stunden leise die Tür zu diesem Zimmer öffnete, lag Kai bereist tief schlafend auf dem Bett. Dieser war noch in seiner Straßenkleidung und Bryan nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich das Objekt seiner Begierde mal etwas genauer anzusehen.  
Vorsichtig befreite er den Schlafenden von seinem Hemd. Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über die leicht gebräunte Haut. Hungrig saugten seine Fingerspitzen jeden Zentimeter des Oberkörpers in sich auf.  
Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Tala ihn bisher jeden Nacht so berühren dürfte, dessen Körper in seinen Armen halten konnte, diesen zu liebkosen und verwöhnen ihm erlaubt war, zog es ihm schmerzlich sein innerstes zusammen.  
Langsam wanderte seine Hand zum Gürtel, als dieser offen war und er bei der Hosen gerade dabei war, diese auszuziehen, fasste etwas blitzschnell sein Handgelenk. Erschrocken blickte er auf und sah im Dämmerlicht des Zimmer zwei rote Augen die ihn misstrauisch anfunkelten.  
"Was...machst...du...da...?" Kai konnte sich schon wieder recht gut artikulieren. Sein Körper schien den Alkohol schon ordentlich abgebaut zu haben.  
Doch eine leichte Röte verriet, dass noch ein weniger von seiner Wirkung anhielt.  
Bryan grinste entschuldigend.  
"Man schläft doch nicht in den Straßenklamotten"  
Ein letzter misstrauischer Blick und Kais Körper viel zurück auf die Kissen.  
"Ich...warne dich...treibs nicht...zu weit..."  
Das Grinsen hatte nun etwas hinterhältiges.  
Kai bekam dies nicht mit, denn er schlief schon wieder.  
Nachdem die Hose auf dem Boden lag, beugte der Andere sich über ihn.  
"...keine Sorge...ich würde nichts tun, was er nicht auch tun würde..."

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Wer braucht hier wen ?

Wer braucht hier wen ?

ALOA! Hier ist nun Kapitel 2.  
Kapitel 2  
Wer braucht hier wen ?

Der nächste Morgen war für Kai der reinste Horrortrip. Ein Preßlufthammer schien in seinem Kopf zu Arbeiten, als er noch leicht schwankend in die Küche kam.  
"....wo...hast...du.....Aspirin...?"  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen..."  
Wortlos setzte Kai sich hin, immer noch drehte sich seine Umgebung leicht.  
"...ich muss dich enttäuschen...sowas hab ich nicht...aber ich kann ja losgehen und..."  
Kai winkte ab.  
"Ich geh' selbst...ich brauche frische Luft..."

Unsicher stieg er die Treppe runter und zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz durch die Sonnenstrahlen seinen Kopf zu sprengen schienen.  
Ein roter Lichtfleck fiel ihm ins Auge und er wandte seinen Blick nach links.  
Lässig stand Tala an der Wand gelehnt und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Seine Mimik war wie Stein. Vollkommen emotionslos.  
Kommentarlos wandte Kai sich ab und setzte seinen Weg zur nächsten Apotheke fort. Gefolgt von Tala.  
Sie sprachen kein Wort während der ganzen Zeit und der Rothaarige ging auch einige Schritte hinter ihm.  
Genauestens beobachtete er jede Bewegung seine Vordermannes. Sein Körper brannte. Wie gerne würde er ihn berühren, doch nichts an Kais Haltung gab eine Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser es zulassen würde.  
Er blieb draußen stehen, als Kai in die Apotheke ging und folgte ihm ebenso lautlos auf dem Rückweg. Wie ein Schatten schien er ihm an ihm zu hängen ohne die Blick von ihm zu wenden.  
Abrupt blieb sein Vordermann stehen und drehte sich um.  
"WAS..?"  
Tala hielt den Abstand zu ihm aufrecht und sah leidenschaftslos in das verärgerte Gesicht vor sich.  
"...das weißt du ganz genau..."  
"...bist wohl sexuell frustriert, weil du schon lange keinen mehr im Bett hattest, was...?"  
Talas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht deswegen hier bin..."  
Kai stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.  
"Na was denn...? Du wirst doch wohl nicht zu Kreuze kriechen...?"  
Tala setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf.  
"Vor dir werde ich niemals kriechen...wer hier kriechen wird, dass bist du...und zwar zurück zu mir...."  
Kai überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit schnellen Schritten.  
"Nicht mal in deinen kühnsten Träumen mein Lieber...und wenn du auf Knien gebettelt kommst"  
Tala nahm seine Chance war und packte Kai am Handgelenk.  
"Ich bettle niemals...ich verlange...das solltest du mittlerweile begriffen haben..."  
Wie Feuer brannten Talas Lippen auf den seinen, bis er sich schließlich losreißen konnte.  
"Dreckskerl..."  
Tala lachte laut auf.  
"Na sowas...das hab ich auch schon lange nicht mehr von dir gehört..."  
"Und so schnell wirst du das auch nicht mehr...."  
Kai setzte seinen Weg fort und ließ Tala stehen. Dieser war sichtlich über den Verlauf dieses Gesprächs verärgert.  
Doch so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Zu viele Nerven und Arbeit hatte es gekostet, Kai zu erziehen, als dass er ihn so schnell freigeben würde. Sein Körper schrie regelrecht nach dem Anderen, wollte ihn haben, ihn sich erneut unterwerfen.  
Warte nur Bryan...so leicht wirst du ihn nicht bekommen...

Kai kochte vor Wut.  
Was nimmt der sich eigentlich raus...so was dreistes  
Kurz vor dem Treppenaufgang zu Bryans Wohnung blieb er stehen. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft über die Lippen.  
Noch immer brannte die Berührung Talas auf ihnen.  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und sein Blick wurde trüb.   
"....du Mistkerl...." 

Bryan war unterwegs gewesen und kam recht schnell, in einer Zeitschrift lesend, um die Ecke ins Treppenhaus gelaufen. Bei seiner Rückkehr rannte er den im Hauseingang stehenden Kai um, welcher gerade noch mal nach draußen gehen wollte.  
"Pass doch auf...Idiot..." schmerzlich spürte Kai die Treppenstufen in seinem Rücken. Bryan war über ihn gebeugt und drückte sein Bein unbewusst in Kais Schritt.  
Erst als er den Blick des Anderen auffing und diesem nach unten folgte, bemerkte er es.  
"Nimm dein Bein gefälligst da weg..."  
Als Bryan durch den Stoß zu Boden fiel und aufsah, bemerkte er eine leichte Röte an Kais Wangen.  
Diese unterschied sich deutlich von der, welche durch den Alkohol gestern ausgelöst wurde, was Kai für seinen Betrachter noch wesentlich anziehender machte.  
Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen und musste jetzt einfach was dazu sagen.  
"...weißt du eigentlich, dass du unheimlich süß aussiehst, wenn du Rot wirst...?" das Ganze wurde von einem anzüglichen Lächeln untermalt.  
"...ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher....aber hatte ich dir nicht gesagt...du sollst es nicht zu weit treiben ?" die pure Verlegenheit stand ihm ins Gesicht.  
Gott wie niedlich  
"Nun...ich bin mir sicher, Tala sagt ständige solche Sachen zu dir...nicht wahr ?"  
Kai schwieg. Tala sagte viel, bis der Tag rum war, nur leider war nicht allzu viel nettes dabei.  
"...nicht...?" Bryan tat gespielt überrascht. "...na ja...reden ist ja nicht jedermanns Sache...bestimmt unternehmt ihr viel zusammen...!"  
Schweigen.  
"...nicht...?" wieder diese übertriebene Überraschung, er fühlte, er war auf dem richtigen Weg, die Ursache des Streits herauszubekommen. "...aber es wird doch etwas geben, das euch verbindet außer Sex...?"  
Kais Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dennoch schwieg er.  
Bingo  
"Ach komm...du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass bei euch die Beziehung rein auf Sex aufbaut"  
"Das geht dich nen feuchten Dreck an" zischte Kai und stapfte wütend die Treppen hoch.  
Damit hatte Bryan wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er lief ihm nach und schloss die Wohnungstür auf.  
"Du hast recht, dass geht mich nichts an. Dennoch ging ich davon aus, dass, nachdem er soviel Zeit und Mühe in dich investiert hat, er sich etwas mehr um dich kümmern würde" Als eine Reaktion auf diesen Kommentar ausblieb, setzte er zu einem weiteren Gegenschlag an.  
"Nun...ich würde nicht so Rücksichtslos mit meinem Lover umgehen"  
Kai wurde hellhörig. Er sah Bryan ungläubig an.  
"Ich bezweifle, dass dir du überhaupt einen "Lover" anschaffen würdest"  
Ein Grinsen das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging traf ihn.  
"Ich befürchte, du schätz mich vollkommen falsch ein..." er drängte Kai in die Wohnung und an die nächstbeste Wand "...mein lieber Kai..."  
Auch jetzt kam wieder diese verführerische Röte in das Gesicht vor ihm.  
"Ich habe mit Tala mehr gemeinsam, als man vermuten könnte"  
Jetzt wurde es Kai etwas mulmig. Er versuchte sich aus dieser Bedrängnis zu befreien, doch der Andere lies ihm keine Chance dazu.  
"...wie ich bereits sagte, ich würde mich mehr um dich kümmern, als er es je könnte..." in seiner Stimme schwanke eine Zärtlichkeit, welche Kai für einen Moment vergessen ließ, dass dies nicht Tala war, welcher ihn so sanft berührte.  
Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Er schlug die Hand weg.  
"Du hast recht...du bist ihm sehr ähnlich..." wie tausend Nadeln stach sein Blick in die Augen seines Gegenübers. "...es war ein Fehler, deine Hilfe anzunehmen..."  
Kai befreite sich von dieser Enge und hatte gerade die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet, als Bryan dieser wieder zuschlug.  
"Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen mein Lieber..." er packte Kai am Kinn "...und ich werde dir zeigen, wie unterschiedlich Tala und ich dennoch sein können..." vorsichtig spürte er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen.  
Anfangs schockiert und steif, unfähig etwas zu tun, erschlafften jedoch seine Glieder und eine unbändige Sehnsucht packte Kai.  
Der Kuss Talas war, als hätte man Öl in das Feuer gegossen. Es hatte eine Glut zum brennen gebracht, was nun zu Bryans Vorteil in ein Feuer übersprang.  
Doch etwas hielt dies noch zurück.  
Tala !  
Abermals wurde Bryan weggestoßen. Unsicher flackerte das Rot in Kais Augen auf.  
"...du solltest dir nicht zu viele Gedanken um ihn machen....er würde das auch nicht tun..."  
Abermals trat Bryan näher an Kai heran. Zaghaft strichen seine Finger über die erhitzte Wange während sich sein Gesicht immer weiter zum ihm rüberbeugte.  
Unsicher lies Kai das alles gesehen, er war zu verwirrt über sein Verlangen welches jemand andern galt als Tala.  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Hände des Anderen unter sein Shirt wanderten.

Ungewollte entlockte diese Berührung ein leises Stöhnen.

Ehe er es sich versah, war er in Bryans Schlafzimmer. Seine Vernunft war in Urlaub und so war nichts mehr, was Bryan wirklich abhalten konnte bzw. wollte dessen Begierde zu befriedigen.  
Wie ein Traum schien es diesem Kai so zu sehen.  
Der Blick glasig, der Atmen schnell und heiß, der Körper bebend vor Lust, seine Stimme, welche leises erregtes Stöhnen von sich gab.  
Er konnte sich daran nicht satt sehen und gierig glitt Bryans Zunge über die gebräunte Haut.  
Der Körper wand sich unter diesem Zungenspiel und Kais Finger krampften sich die Haare des anderen, als dieser mit der Zungenspitze sachte über dessen Erregung strich. Sanft umschlossen die zarten Lippen das verhärtete Glied.  
Kai setzte sich auf und drückte Bryans Kopf weg. Sein Gesicht war errötet vor Erregung dennoch schien im das ganze für ihn nicht wirklich in Ordnung zu sein. Bryan lächelte.  
"...denk nicht so viel nach....ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihn vergisst..."

Seine Ekstase drängte ihn immer tiefer in Kai und drückten ihn fest auf die Matratze.  
Ungebremst lies er seine Verlangen nach dem Körper des anderen freien Lauf. Zu lange hatte dieses sich in ihm aufgestaut und wurde durch das lustverzerrte Gesicht vor ihm noch mehr angestachelt.  
Kais Fingernägel krallen sich in dem festen Fleisch von Bryans Oberarme fest und rissen dort kleine blutige Wunden.  
Der Rhythmus war hart und fordernd, starke Gefühle verwirrten Kais Verstand. Er war wie unter Drogen und schien nicht wirklich zu realisieren wer der Auslöser hierfür war. Er spürte bloß den Fremdkörper und die Lust, welcher dieser entfachte.

Kaum hatte sich Kais Gedankenwelt wieder geklärt war das erste was er tat, den schlafenden Bryan von sich zu stoßen.  
"Was ist...?" verschlafen blinzelte er seinen Bettnachbarn an, welcher ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
"Das fragst du noch ?" seine Stimme war bedrohlich leise.  
Bryan setzte sich auf und musterte ihn.  
"Ich weis nicht was du hast....hat es dir nicht gefallen...?" ein Grinsen lies Kais Wut nur noch mehr ansteigen.

Das laute Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach das Gespräch. Bryan zog sich nur seine Boxershorts an und ging eicht genervt zur Tür.  
"Du schon wieder....hast du kein Zuhause....?"  
Der Rothaarige war sichtlich überrascht, von den Aufzug seines Gegenübers es war schließlich erst Mittag.  
Eine böse Ahnung stieg in ihm auf.  
Dies wurde durch das Auftauchen Kais bestätigt, der ebenfalls nichts weiter als seine Boxershorts trug.  
Ihre Blicken trafen sich.  
Kais Herz raste während Talas stehen zu bleiben schien.  
Es waren nur wenige Sekunden in dem sie sich ansahen, doch es kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Der zuerst überraschte Gesichtsausdruck des Rothaarigen verdunkelte sich. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste und sein Körper zitterte.  
Wie ein Dolch bohrte sich Talas Blick in Bryan.  
Durch Kais Körper zog sich eine Eiseskälte und sein Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte  
Tala hatte genug gesehen, hastig drehte er sich auf dem Absatz rum und verschwand.  
"....also sowas...." Bryan schloss Kopfschüttelnd die Tür und ging auf Kai zu, der immer noch stocksteif und erschrocken auf die Tür starrte.  
"Vergiss ihn....der ist es nicht Wert...."  
Kai löste sich aus seiner Starre, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, welche auf dem ganzen Boden zerstreut waren.  
Dies alles tat er in einer Ruhe welche Bryans Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
"Was hast du vor...?"  
Der Angesprochene zog gemächlich seine Schuhe an.  
"Ich gehe..."  
"Du willst wieder zu ihm....?"  
"Ja...."  
"Warum ? Er ist selbstsüchtig,..."  
"Ich weis...."  
"hinterhältig,..."  
"Ich weis...."  
"undankbar,..."  
"Ich weis...."  
"Ein absolutes Arschloch..."  
"Ich weis...."  
"Also was findest du an ihm...?"  
Kais wandte seinen Blick zur Tür und hatte ein tückisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"....das hast du gerade eben aufgezählt..."

Einige Einrichtungsgegenstände haben ihr Leben lassen müssen, als Tala wieder zu Hause war. Blind vor Wut, warf er alles auf den Boden, was er fand.  
Schrie sämtliche Schimpfwörter durch den Raum die erkannte. Stieß jede Menge Flüche und Verwünschungen aus  
Er mutierte regelrecht zum Berserker.  
Als sein Nachbar von unten empört gegen die Tür hämmerte und schimpfte, er solle endlich ruhig sein bekam er nur ein "Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Dreck, alter Sack" ins Gesicht gebrüllt und die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.  
Gerade als Tala zurück in die Küche ging, klopfte es wieder.  
"...ICH HATTE DOCH GESAGT, DU SOLLST DICH UM DEINEN EIGENEN DRECK KÜM....mer....n........................"  
Zwei robinrote Augen sahen ihn etwas irritiert an.  
"....So, hast du das ?.....das muss ich dann wohl überhört haben...."  
Kai Schritt an Tala vorbei und betrachtete sich das Chaos.  
Er ging in die Knie, hob eine größere Glasscherbe auf und betrachtet diese. Drehte und wendete sich in seiner Hand.  
"Schade...ich mochte zwar dieses Zeug nicht, dennoch war es eine ziemlich schöne Vase..."  
Tala stand noch immer an der Tür.  
"......mag sein.....irgendwann hätte ich sie eh weggeworfen...."  
"Woher hattest du die überhaupt....?"  
"......ein Geschenk zum Einzug von der Nachbarin von oben...."  
".....stimmt......ich erinnere mich.....sie ist 2 Monate später ausgezogen....war ne nette Dame..."  
Tala stand noch eine kurzen Moment in dem kleinen Flur und ging dann in das Wohnzimmer.  
Schweigsam lehnte er sich gegen die Wanderhebung, welche den Flur von dem Wohnzimmer trennte und betrachtet den immer noch knienden Kai.  
"Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht hier bist um über unsere Nachbarn und Einzugsgeschenke zu reden " seine Stimme war ungemein ruhig und sanft.  
Dafür, dass er noch vor nicht mal 3 Minuten einen Wutanfall hatte war er nun ziemlich gelassen. Kai wand seinen Blick zu ihm. Man sah das etwas in innerlich zu zerfressen schien.  
"Du weist, warum ich hier bin...."  
"...ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um mit dir darüber zu sprechen..."  
"...warum nicht ? Du solltest dich freuen....schließlich braucht du jetzt kein schlechtes gewissen mehr zu haben, weil du mir fälschlicherweise Untreue vorgeworfen hast"  
Talas Augen verengten sich.  
"Du macht mir Spaß ? Als ob ich mich über sowas freue....du hast manchmal wirklich einen abartigen Sinn für Humor "   
"Findest du ?"  
Kai hatte zwischenzeitlich die Scherben der Vase aufgehoben und in das Spülbecken gelegt.  
"....gehst du wieder zurück zu ihm..?"  
Kai hatte Tala den Rücken zugedreht und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
".....willst du das ich gehe..?"  
Tala schwieg. Kai drehte sich um und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein Blick war undefinierbar. Man konnte nicht sehe, welche Antwort er erwartete  
"....selbst wenn du gehen wolltest, würde ich dich das nicht zulassen und das weist du, demnach war deine Frage unnötig..."  
Die Spannung zwischen den Beiden war unerträglich.  
Langsam ging Tala auf ihn zu und plazierte seine Hände links und rechts von Kai. Er beugte sich vor, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten schreckte er zurück.  
In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Ekel und Wut.  
"Geh duschen.....du stinkst nach ihm...."

Das heiße Wasser lief über die schon leicht gerötete Haut.  
Kais Körper schmerze schon.  
Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er den Ekel in Talas Augen und alles in ihm zog sich zusammen.  
Na das wird noch was geben.....  
Er bemerkte nicht wie die Tür zum Bad geöffnet wurde.  
Vorsichtig strich etwas über seinen Rücken.  
"Willst du dich kochen...?"  
Talas Lippen umspielte ein freches Grinsen. Die Berührung schmerze, es fühlte sich an als würde an den Stellen, die der Rothaarige streifte, die Haut aufplatzen.  
Kai verzog das Gesicht.  
"Es wird dir vielleicht neu sein....aber man kann auch das kalte Wasser anstellen...."  
Kai wurde gegen die Duschkabine gedrückt.  
"Ich will von dir weder eine Entschuldigung noch eine Ausrede hören...ich will das du dich einfach deiner Bestrafung fügst mein Lieber..."  
Fest packte er Kais Glied und begann fordernd auf- und abzustreichen während sich seine eigene Erregung gegen seinen Vordermann presste.  
"Ich werde wohl mein Revier neu markieren müssen....." Recht rücksichtslos drang er in Kai ein.

Der Schmerz zog durch seinen ganzen Körper und löste eine Welle der Lust in Kai aus.  
Seine Haut brannte immer noch leicht von der Heiß-Wasser-Therapie und ließen ihn die Berührungen Talas noch intensiver spüren.  
Seine Nägel kratzten über das Glas und suchten vergeblich Halt. Unterdessen trieb Talas unerbittlicher Rhythmus ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn und alles begann sich um ihn herum zu drehen.  
In Tala schien sich eine ganze Fülle von Gefühlen ineinander zu verstricken. Eh mehr er Kai spürte, desto stärker wurde sein Verlangen doch auch seine Wut.  
Wut auf den Mann, welcher versucht hatte, ihm Kai auszuspannen.

Erschöpft rutschte Kai an dem Glas entlang. Das Rauschen des Wassers verstummte und Tala ging vor ihm in die Knie.  
Zärtlich strichen seine Finger durch Kais nasses Haar und packten in plötzlich fest am Kinn.  
Zufrieden sah er den müden Ausdruck in Kais glasigen Augen.  
Gierig hefteten sich dessen Lippen an die des Rothaarigen.  
"...warum muss ich immer erst grob werden, bevor du zur Vernunft kommst...."  
Kai erwiderte das Lächeln seines Gegenübers.  
"Weil ich weiß, dass dir das ziemlich viel Spaß macht....du elender Sadist"  
Tala lachte.  
"Als ob dir das nicht gefallen würde...."  
Die Hand des Rothaarigen strich über Kais Brust nach unten und begann dessen Glied leicht zu massieren.  
"...lass...lass das....aahhhh...."  
"......das ist Teil deiner Strafe mein Lieber...." die Bewegungen wurden stärker.  
"....Sa.....Sadist..."  
"Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich so leicht davon kommst...immerhin hast du mich betrogen, dafür wirst du noch einiges ertragen müssen, bis ich dir das verzeihe..."  
Fester und schneller massierte er Kais Erregung und betrachtete mit Genugtuung das von Lust verzerrte Gesicht des Anderen.  
Spürte dessen Fingernägel die sich in seine Arme bohrten und sog das laute Stöhnen wie ein Schwamm auf. 

Genüsslich leckte Tala die weißliche Flüssigkeit von seinen Finger und wollte gerade aus dem Bad gehen.  
"Ist...das...alles...?" Kai saß immer noch schwer atmend in der Duschkabine  
"Nun ich bezweifle, dass du heute mehr verträgst als das..." Tala setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf.  
"....das...meine...ich nicht....." Kais Augen funkelten und sein finsterer Blick zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Rothaarigen auf sich. Das Grinsen war verschwunden.  
"...was dann...?"  
"Ist das...alles wofür...du mich...brauchst...?"  
Auch Talas Blick verfinstere sich. Er verstand den Wink mit den Zaunpfahl und war sichtlich über diese Frage verärgert.  
"Wer hat dir den die Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt....?....war er das etwa.....?"  
"....die Flausen sind...auf...meinem eigenen...Mist gewachsen..."  
Der Rothaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Man sah wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann.  
".....ach so....warst du deswegen die letzten Woche so bockig.....?"  
Kai schwieg und Tala seufzte.  
".....ach Kai...was soll das jetzt...?...wie kommst du nur immer auf solche absurde Ideen...?"  
Kai rang immer noch nach Luft und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit, dennoch lies er nicht locker, er wollte es jetzt wissen.  
Tala kam wieder näher und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
"...also du glaubst, dass ich mir das Ganze hier nur antue, um meine sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen....hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden...?"  
Kai nickte.  
Ein abermaliges Seufzen und Tala lehnte sich nach vorne.  
"...Gott Kai....ich gebe ja zu, ich bin ziemlich versessen drauf, aber bis du wirklich der Meinung würde ich mir hierfür dafür einen Lover zulegen und den ganzen Streß mit dir mitmachen ?....das kriege ich auch billiger mein Freund...."  
Er packte Kai am Kinn.  
"...4 Jahre....4 Jahre sind wir nun zusammen Kai....und ich bin immer noch so verrückt nach dir wie am Anfang.... ist das denn so schlimm...?....du solltest dir mal genau überlegen, was du da eben gesagt hast....."  
Kurzes Schweigen. Nun war es Kai, der seine grauen Zelle in Bewegung versetzte.  
"Weist du Kai....ich hab nachgedacht..."  
Tala erhob sich, holte ein Handtuch und ging in seine Ausgangsposition zurück.  
Gedankenverloren betrachtete er das blau-weiße Frottierhandtuch bevor er es Kai gab. Zögerlich nahm dieser es und wartete gespannt drauf zu erfahren, über was Tala nachgedacht hatte.  
".....weist du noch, wie du mich mal Bösartigerweise mit der Tatsache konfrontiert hast, dass ich ersetzbar für dich bin...?" er grinste. Man sah im an, das er dies keinesfalls noch mal ernst nehmen würde, falls Kai ihm das noch mal an den Kopf warf.  
Ein weiteres Nicken seines Gegenüber.  
"......du hattest mich gefragt, wie es bei mir sei....ob du für mich ebenfalls ersetzbar wärst.....damals wich ich einer Antwort aus, da ich keine wusste und vor einigen Tage kam mir diese dreiste Fragen wieder in den Sinn......"  
Er strich Kai über die Wange und packte ihn erneut fest am Kinn.  
"......nun auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe...." er zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
".........es wird nie jemanden geben der dich bei mir ersetzen kann...."  
Kais überraschter und verlegener Blick ließ Tala die letzten Zentimeter überwinden und beide verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
"...du bist ein dummer junge Kai..." es war keinesfalls bösartig gemeint und rang dem Angesprochenen ein Lächeln ab.  
Auch der Rothaarige lächelte und strich über die Schulter seines Gegenüber. Das Wasser war schon abgekühlt und hinterließ auf Kai eine Gänsehaut.  
"...du solltest dich abtrocknen und anziehen...sonst wirst du noch krank" mit diesen Worten verschwand Tala aus dem Bad.  
Kais Körper war müde und ausgelaugt. Er wollte zwar aufstehen doch seine Beine konnte ihn nicht halten.  
Ehe er es sich versah, war er eingeschlafen.

Ende Kapitel 2

Fortsetzung folgt.....

So...ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch :)

Sonnige Grüße  
Loki-sama


	3. Wenn zwei sich streiten

Wenn zwei sich streiten, nervt das den Dritten

So hier Teil 3.  
Ich hoff mal er ist gut geworden ein wenig bedenken hatte  
seufz  
Aber wie hat meine Beta-Readerin mal so nett gesagt, als sie Kapitel 3 zur Korrektur bekam und ich meine Skepsis, bezüglich des Inhaltes geäußert habe .

Ich überlege immer, wer von beiden ich lieber wäre....derjenige der Kai verführen darf...oder derjenige der von Tala verführt wird...da kommt man bei deinen FFs immer so herrlich ins Grübeln 

solange es noch andere gibt die so denken, kann ich beruhigt weiterschreiben lach

So lange Rede gar kein Sinn hier Kapitel 3...viel Spaß

Kapitel 3  
Wenn zwei sich streiten, nervt das den Dritten

Kai wachte einige Stunden nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Tala auf. Draußen dämmerte es schon.  
Zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich jedoch nicht im Bad, sondern im Bett wieder. Er trug eines seiner alten ausgeleierten Shirts.  
Er drehte sich zur Seite. Tala war nicht da, doch sein Geruch hing in der Luft.  
Kai wollte gerade wieder einschlafen, da hörte er lautes Streiten.

"....was hast du hier zu suchen....?"  
Bryan hatte Tala in die Wohnung gedrängt und stand nun mitten im Wohnzimmer.  
".....das weißt du doch..."  
"Findest du nicht, dass du schon genug angerichtet hast...?"  
"Ach...hat dein kleines Schoßhündchen etwa die Schnauze voll von dir...?"  
Talas Augen verengten sich.  
"Das hättest du wohl gern....!?"  
Bryan lachte.  
"....ich bewundere deinen Scharfsinn...das ist dann aber auch schon alles, was positiv an dir zu bemerken wäre...."  
Der Rothaarige setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf.  
"....danke....schade das ich dem nichts entgegenzusetzen habe...denn an dir gibt es überhaupt nichts Positives zu sagen"  
Nun verdunkelte sich Bryans Gesicht.   
"Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden, doch als du dir den kleinen Wildfang gekrallt hast, hab ich richtig angefangen dich zu hassen"  
Tala schien dieses Geständnis weder zu überraschen noch sonderlich zu interessieren. Was ihn jedoch ein wenig störte war, wie Bryan über Kai sprach. Schoßhündchen, Streuner, Wildfang: Dreister gings wohl kaum noch.  
Die Luft um sie herum schien wie elektrisiert und beide funkelten sich wütend an.  
"...ich denke, du solltest jetzt verschwinden, bevor ich die Geduld endgültig verliere"  
"Gib mir das, was ich will und ich gehe..."  
Tala lachte.  
"Wenn er zu dir wollte, wäre er nicht zu mir zurückgekommen...wovon träumst du nachts ?"  
"....das möchtest du nicht wissen..."  
"Pass auf was du sagt, sonst wirst du es bereuen...."  
"Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen ?" Bryan lachte.  
"Das reicht...raus..." Tala deutete auf die Tür "...sofort...und das ohne Kai..."  
"Du benimmst dich wie ein Weib, weißt du das ?"  
Das war nun zuviel. Tala packte seinen Gegenüber am Kragen und schlug ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand.  
"Du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis, mein Freund...." zischte der Rothaarige und drückte Bryan die Luft ab. Dieser wehrte sich mit einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen. Tala sackte zusammen.  
Sein Kopf wurde gewaltsam zurückgezogen und er sah ein hämische Grinsen vor sich.  
"...wie konntest du in der Verfassung mit Kai fertig werden...." er lachte laut los. "....nun vielleicht hat er sich ja auch nur aus Mitleid mit dir eingelassen..."  
"......du elendes Stück Scheiße..."  
Blitzschnell holte Tala mit seinem rechten Bein aus und riss Bryan von den Füßen.  
Schwer lag das Gewischt des Rothaarigen auf dessen Brustkorb.  
Ein Handgemenge begann.  
Bryan musst den ein oder anderen harten Schlag einstecken, während seine meist ins Leere gingen.  
Irgendwie schafften beide es wieder auf die Beine und Tala wurde gegen den Wohnzimmerschrank geschleudert, worauf Bücher und Videokassetten rausfielen. Auch die Glastür, hinter welche dem Fernseher stand, bekam durch den Aufprall einen Sprung.  
Trotz der Schmerzen ging der Rothaarige abermals auf seinen Kontrahenten los, bekam dessen Haare zu fassen und schlug mit voller Wucht den Kopf gegen die Wand.  
Bryan war leicht benebelt durch den Aufschlag und konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich wehren, als Tala ihn zur Tür schleifte und rauswarf.  
Der Rothaarige war sichtlich außer Atem und sah seinen Gegenüber noch einmal mit vielsagendem Blick an.  
"Lass dich hier nicht noch mal blicken..." er wollte schon die Tür zumachen, als ihm noch was einfiel.  
"...oh und noch was:......lass deine Finger von Kai...sonst wird es das Letzte sein, was du mit deinen Drecksgriffeln berührst......und das ist ein Versprechen..." 

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Mühsam rappelte Bryan sich auf, ein dumpfer Schmerz ließ in leise aufstöhnen.  
Er spürte etwas warmes an seiner Stirn herablaufen. In einem der Fenster im Hausflur sah er sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte eine kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn.  
Ich hab ihn ziemlich unterschätzt....das passiert mir kein zweites Mal... 

Tala ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und rieb sich die rechte Schulter, welche durch den Schrankaufprall ordentlich schmerzte.  
Kai lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer.  
"...sag mal....was war das eben.....?"  
".....wir hatten nur eine kleine Diskussion...."  
Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Aha...könntet ihr das nächste Mal dann etwas leiser diskutieren...." Er sah zum Schrank "....und das ohne die Einrichtung zu ruinieren..."  
Er ging an Tala vorbei, begann die Bücher und Kassetten aufzuheben und wieder einzuräumen.  
"....tut mir leid, wenn wir dich geweckt haben..." der Sarkasmus in Tala's Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
Dementsprechend sahen ihn auch die dunkelroten Augen an, so, dass es ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Doch schon wandte sich Kai wieder der Unordnung zu.  
"...alles bei dir O.K.....?"  
Verwirrt sah Tala seinen Gegenüber an.  
"...bitte...?"  
"...ob alles O.K. ist...?"  
Der Rothaarige grinste.  
"Na sowas....machst du dir etwa Sorgen..?"  
"...sicher nicht....ich hab nur keinen Bock, mir dein Gejammer anzuhören..." Er wollte gerade eines der Bücher ins Regal stellen, als eine Hand sich auf seine legte und die Bewegung stoppte.  
"...keine Sorge...die einzige Stimme, welche ich hier jammern hören will, ist deine..."  
Talas Arm schlang sich um die Hüfte seines Vordermannes. Kai wurde Rot und schien etwas verärgert.  
"...lass das..." er stumpste seinen Ellenbogen in Talas Magen, welcher daraufhin die Luft scharf einzog und los ließ.  
Fragend sah Kai sich um. Schnell hatte er seine Hand an dem Shirt des Anderen und zog dieses hoch, um ungehindert einen Blick auf den Oberkörper werfen zu können  
Schon jetzt sah man, dass sich hier ein schöner farbenfroher Bluterguß bilden würde.  
"...da gab's wohl ein paar schlagkräftige Argumente, wie...?"  
"....schon....nur meine werden wohl einen bleibenderen Eindruck hinterlassen..."  
"....war ja nicht zu überhören...."  
Kai wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu. Seine Finger glitten über das gesprungene Glas.  
"....ihr hab wirklich was gemeinsam....ihr seid beide Vandalen..."  
Talas Blick verfinsterte sich.  
"....Vergleich' mich nicht mit dem....."  
Genervt schlug Kai ihm die letzten Bücher vor die Brust und bedachte ihn mit einem ebenso genervten und verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"...ich geh' ins Bett....mir reicht's schon wieder für heute......"

Laut stöhnend ließ sich Bryan in das heiße Wasser seiner Badewanne sinken. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Tala so zuschlagen konnte. Eigentlich nahm er an, dass nachdem was zwischen ihm und Kai passiert war, Tala zumindest emotional geknickt sein sollte. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Er schien alles zu versuchen, Kai bei sich zu behalten und das Blödeste was er machen konnte, wäre in dessen Gegenwart Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Was Kai brauchte, war eben eine "starke" Hand die ihn in seine Schranken wies, ihn zügelte in seinem Wesen.  
Mit jemanden, der charakterlich Schwach war, würde er den Boden aufwischen und genau das war es, was ihn für Bryan so kostbar machte.

Er wollte ihn haben, ganz für sich allein.  
Eine Hitze stieg in seine Lenden, als er an Kai vor sich dachte.  
Wie hilflos und erregt er ihn angesehen hatte. Sein lustvolles Stöhnen war wie ein immer wiederkehrendes Mantra (1), welches Bryan in seinen Bann gezogen hat.  
Noch immer spürte er die heiße Haut auf seiner und die ekstatische Enge des Anderen.  
Gott wie sehr er sich nach dem Heißsporn sehnte.  
Er wollte ihn berühren, ihn küssen und von einem Höhepunkt zum Nächsten treiben.  
Er wollte das Betteln nach mehr hören, Schreie der Lust, welche die Luft um sie herum schwängerten.  
Kai hatte seine tiefsten Bedürfnisse vollstens befriedigt und seine Gier nach mehr geweckt. Bryans Blut schien zu kochen und er verspürte eine unbändige Lust zurückzugehen und sich Kai zu holen.  
Mein armer Tala...bald wirst du dir wohl ein neues Schoßhündchen zulegen müssen...

"Hey...hast du keinen Hunger....?"  
"Nein....und jetzt lass' mich schlafen..."  
Schulterzuckend schloss Tala die Tür.  
"Dann eben nicht..."  
Tala sah etwas frustriert zur gesprungenen Glasscheibe.  
Du bist ja ganz schön undankbar, mein Lieber...  
Noch immer spürte er einen starken Schmerz in der rechten Schulter und langsam breitete sich ein ebenso starker Druck auf seinen Rippen aus und verursachte jedesmal ein unangenehmes stechen beim Atmen.  
Ihm war der Appetit vergangen.  
Lustlos schlenderte er zum Herd und stellte alles auf die Arbeitsplatte, was er zum Kochen brauchte.  
Einer der Töpfe rutschte aus seiner rechten Hand und landete geräuschvoll auf der Platte. Das Nudelwasser schwappte heraus.  
"Scheiße..."  
"Geh' zum Arzt...." Kai lehnte im Türrahmen.  
"Ach was...so weh tut es nun auch nicht..."  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Kai ausholte und ihm recht schwungvoll auf die verletzte Schulter schlug.  
"AAHHHH....sag mal, spinnst du....?"  
"Soviel zum Thema: Es tut nicht so weh...." sagte Kai trocken.  
"Ist ja gut....ich geh' ja morgen...zufrieden....?"  
"Mach, was du willst...."  
Tala war nun etwas verwirrt.  
"....was jetzt ?....erst soll ich gehen dann ist es dir egal...."  
"Genau..."  
Tala seufzte und griff sich an die Stirn.  
"....und da sagt man: Frauen seien kompliziert...."  
Kais Augen verdunkelten sich.  
"....dann such dir doch ne Frau, wenn ich dir zu kompliziert bin..."  
Das letzte was Tala hörte, war das Knallen der Schlafzimmertür.  
"OOOOOKKKKK irgendwas lief hier jetzt mal ganz schief....."  
Kai war wesentlich launischer als sonst, dass sah ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock. Wäre er jetzt eine Frau, würde Tala jetzt sagen: Die wird wohl ihre Tage haben, doch bei Kai zog dieses Argument nicht so ganz und für die Midlife - Crisis war er noch viel zu jung.  
Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht....

Kai lag wieder im Bett und starrte zur Decke. Ihn nervte das Ganze langsam. Doch vor allem nervte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen Tala gegenüber.  
Dieser hatte ihn weder angeschrien noch sonst eine Szene gemacht.  
Dafür schob Kai hier Stress und so sehr er sich auch versuchte zusammenzureißen, schnauzte er Tala immer wieder an.  
Nachdem was passiert war, hatte er seiner Meinung nach dazu kein Recht und das hatte zur Ursache, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlte.  
Er lachte leise.  
"Gott ich werd langsam weich...."  
"...nein....nur vernünftiger..."  
Tala legte sich zu Kai auf Bett.  
"Ach ja...? und wie vernünftig muss ich sein, um dich los zu werden ?"  
Tala lachte.  
"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken...ich lass nicht zu, dass du zu vernünftig wirst"  
"Ich hasse dich..."  
"Ich weiß....sonst wärst du ja nicht hier...."  
Kai seufzte. Hier war der Spruch: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich wohl mehr als passend.  
Auch wenn keiner von Beiden das Wort "Liebe" jemals gegenüber dem Anderen ausgesprochen hatte.  
Als Kai sich zur Seite drehte, spürte er, wie sich Tala an ihn schmiegte.

Tala war sehr früh aufgestanden. Er hatte ziemlich schlecht geschlafen. Die Schmerzen waren doch etwas heftiger, als angenommen.  
Zu seinem Glück war der Arzt heute Morgen noch recht offen, was Termine anging und so konnte er gleich zu ihm kommen.  
Kai war mit ihm aufgestanden und saß noch beim Frühstück, als der Rothaarige ging.  
Er genoss die Ruhe und schrieb einen Einkaufszettel.  
Einkaufen gehen war zwar nicht gerade einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, doch von Tala brauchte er heute wohl nichts mehr zu erwarten, wenn dieser vom Arzt kam.

Schon als er auf dem Treppenabsatz stand, bereute er seine Entscheidung.  
Als er an Bryan vorbeiging, beschloss er, ihn dezent zu ignorieren. Dies' fiel jedoch ziemlich schwer, wenn der zu Ignorierende einen in eindeutiger Weise an sich zog und küsste.  
Es war soviel Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit in dem Kuss, dass es Kai kurzzeitig die Sinne raubte.  
Doch schon hatte er seinen Griff fest um Bryans Hals gelegt und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"....das gestern hat dir wohl noch nicht gereicht ?!....oder hat Tala auch noch das letzte bisschen Verstand aus dir rausgeprügelt ?"  
Bryan lächelte.  
"Du bist ja ganz schön frech..."  
Er packte Kai's Handgelenk und drückte fest zu. Dieser verzog das Gesicht und lockerte seinen Griff um Bryan's Hals.  
"....lass....los...."  
"....und was, wenn nicht...? Hetzt du mir dann dein Herrchen auf den Hals ?....da muss ich dich enttäuschen...ich weiß ganz genau, dass er nicht in der Nähe ist...."  
"....was willst du...?"  
".....oh nicht viel...nur dich...."  
Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ach ?...das ist alles ?...du bist ja richtig anspruchslos..." Kai riss sich los. "...doch ich denke, du kennst die kleine Problematik, die vor deinem Vorhaben steht...."  
"..durchaus....doch für mich ist das weniger ein Problem...." er lief Kai nach, welcher sich in Richtung Supermarkt bewegte. "...als eher die Tatsache,....dass ich deinen Körper in meinem Bett sehen will"  
Sie liefen durch die Regal.  
"Sag schon..." er schlang seine Arme um Kai's Taille, als dieser gerade eine Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlregal holte. "....warum er und nicht ich....?"  
Schweigen. Bryan beugte sich etwas vor und stellte überrascht fest, dass Kai ernsthaft zu überlegen schien.  
Warum klammerte Kai sich so an Tala ?  
War es, weil er der Erste war, welcher es geschafft hatte, ihn im Zaun zu halten ?  
War es, weil er der Erste war, der in Kai eine derartige Leidenschaft entfacht hatte ?  
War es, weil er der Erste war, der er ihm gezeigt hatte, was tiefstes Begehren ist ?  
Oder war es einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er der Erste war.  
Würde er denn auch so z.B. an Bryan hängen, wenn dieser es damals gewesen wäre ?  
Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis Kai schließlich seinen Ellenbogen fest in die Magengrube seines Hintermannes stieß.  
"...lass den Quatsch...."  
Als Bryan sich von seinem Hust- und Würgeanfall erholt hatte, lief er ihm schnell nach und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und zog ihn wieder in seine Arme.  
"......nicht so schnell, du kleines Biest......."  
Die Leute um sie herum begannen das Ganze interessiert zu beobachten. Das kam Kai so bekannt vor. Tala und Bryan hatten doch mehr gemeinsam, als sie sich eingestehen wollten.  
"Lass' mich los.....ich will jetzt nach Hause...."  
Er spürte, wie Bryan die Situation zu erregen schien. Kai wurde das Ganze peinlich.  
"Bist du noch ganz dicht....lass mich los....." Ein weiteres Mal versenkte Kai seinen Ellenbogen und diesmal sank Bryan auf die Knie. Kai hatte unbewusst einen ziemlich empfindlichen Nerv getroffen.  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging er zur Kasse und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Tala war inzwischen wieder zurück. Er saß auf der Couch und rieb eine Salbe auf den Bluterguss, welcher sich über den Bauch zu den Rippen zog. Auch die Schulter war ordentlich blau und musste höllisch schmerzen.  
"....und was sagt er...?"  
Tala sah auf.  
"Wer...?"  
"....der Arzt, wer sonst...?"  
"...na na...warum so aggressiv....Prellungen, Blutergüsse ect....in ein paar Wochen dürfte das Schlimmste wieder verheilt sein...." Er grinste "...wie siehts aus, würdest du mir helfen...?"  
Kai bewegte sich kein Stück.  
"...komm schon...."  
Kai's Blick wanderte von Tala auf den Tisch.  
"Was willst du mit dem Werkzeugkasten...?"  
"Ich will nachher die Tür abschrauben und neues Glas besorgen....vorausgesetzt jemand würde mir die Schulter einreiben und das Ganze dann bandagieren, sonst geh' ich heute nirgendwo mehr hin..."

Er zögerte noch kurz, doch dann nahm Kai ihm die Salbe ab.  
Er drückte wohl einen Moment zu fest auf die Haut, denn Tala zuckte zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
"...hey...bitte etwas sanfter....nur weil du drauf stehst, wenn ich dich etwas härter anpacke, muss mir das noch lange nicht gefallen....AU..."  
Kai hatte absichtlich direkt auf den Bluterguss geschlagen.  
".....fertig......"  
Als er den Rothaarigen fertig verbunden hatte, wurde er fordernd auf die Polster gedrückt. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss und genoss die Hände, welche seinen Oberkörper liebkosten.  
Doch schon drückte er ihn wieder weg.  
"...was...?"  
Kai deutete auf den Werkzeugkasten. Tala lachte.  
"Das hat Zeit....noch viel Zeit....."  
Doch Kai schien das nicht ganz so zu sehen und stemmte sich gegen Tala, welcher trotz der Blessuren wesentlich stärker war, als er. Der Rothaarige liebte es, wenn er sich so zierte.  
Gierig zog seine Zunge ihre Bahnen auf Kai's erhitztem Körper und seine Finger spielten mit dem Hosenverschluss.  
Vorsichtig glitt Tala's Hand in Kai's Shorts, als dieser ihm tief in die meeresblauen Augen sah.  
"...du...wirst dich........nie...ändern....aahh" die Finger des Rothaarigen umschlossen fest Kai's Erregung.  
"....warum sollte ich etwas ändern, dass dir gefällt...?"  
Kai warf seinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut auf, als die Lippen des Anderen seine Männlichkeit umschlossen.  
".Drecks......kerl...."  
Der Rothaarige beugte sich über das Objekt seiner Begierde.  
"....ich liebe es, wenn du das sagst..."  
In Kais Körper übernahmen Hormone nun die Herrschaft und alles was er jetzt wollte, war, diese unbändige Lust in sich zu spüren, welche von Tala ausgelöst wurde, sobald dieser sich um ihn "kümmerte".  
Er war regelrecht süchtig nach diesem Gefühl. Es war wie eine Droge, die seine Sinne ohne schädliche Nebenwirkungen in einen Rauschzustand versetzte.

Wesentlich zärtlicher, als in der Dusche bestimmte Tala seinen Rhythmus und fiel in den selben Rausch wie Kai. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und biss sich an Kai's Hals fest. Das süße Blut lief über seine Zunge und das schmerzliche aufstöhnen seines "Opfers" fachte ihn noch mehr an.  
Ihnen lief der Schweiß über den Körper, wie kleine Bäche und beide rangen nach Luft.  
Fester saugte Tala an der blutenden Wunde und ebenso fester begannen seine Bewegungen zu werden, bis beide erschöpft auf der Couch, nach der Wärme des Anderen lechzend und in einen leichten Dämmerzustand, fielen.

Als Kai wieder langsam zu sich kam, hockte Tala vor der Schranktür und schraubte sie eifrig los.  
"...na...? Auch endlich wach...?"  
Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare, bevor er sich ausgiebig streckte.  
"....Was ist....? Hast du Lust, mitzugehen....." Tala begutachtete den Anderen "...oder fühlst du dich noch nicht dazu in der Lage, aufzustehen...?" sein Blick hatte so etwas Zweideutiges.  
Kai schnappte sich seine Hose.  
"....dann sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst....du hast eh schon genug Zeit vertrödelt..."  
"...mit dir ist jede Minute sehr sinnvoll angelegt..."

Ende Kapitel 3

Fortsetzung folgt

(1) Mantra (in Bezug auf die FF)  
Bezeichnung für eine hinduistische oder buddhistische mystische Zauberformel.

bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Mit sonnigen grüßen von euerer  
Loki-sama


	4. Vom Regen in das Badewasser

Kapitel 4  
Vom Regen in das Badewasser

Kai schlurfte ins Bad und stellte zu seiner Verwunderung fest, dass er einen Verband am Hals hatte. Als er diesen entfernte, gab er eine ziemlich große Wunde links am Hals frei.  
Na toll...  
Eine frische Mullbinde verdeckte das Desaster und er schritt etwas zerknirscht ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
„...sag mal...was sollte das nun wieder...?"  
Tala drehte sich um und grinste unschuldig.  
„...was denn...?"  
„Du weißt, was ich meine..."  
Sein Gegenüber lachte.  
„...es wurde höchste Zeit, dass ich mein Revier neu markiere...auch wenn diesmal meine Hormone wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen sind..."  
„...etwas...wie...?"  
„...ich hätte dir ja ein Halsband gekauft...aber da sträubst du dich ja immer so..." es kam so trocken und ernst rüber, dass Kai Probleme hatte, zu entscheiden, ob dies nun ein Scherz war oder nicht. Dennoch schlich sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen.  
„...das...das wäre ja auch wohl mehr als demütigend..."  
Tala kam auf ihn zu und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Er stemmte seine Hände links und rechts von ihm ab und neigte sich weit vor. Seine Augen strahlten das pure Verlangen aus.  
„...dann würde aber auch der dümmste merken,..." er schob seine Hand unter Kai's Kinn und zog ihn näher an sich heran „...dass du mir gehörst..." Der darauffolgende Kuss ließ Kai seinen leichten Unmut vergessen.

So einfach die Schranktür auf den ersten Blick auch aussah, war sie dennoch eine Sonderanfertigung. Mit Anderen Worten, das Glas musste angepaßt werden und für Tala schien es am leichtesten, gleich die ganze Tür zur Glaserei zu bringen, damit diese es richtig abmessen und gleich einsetzten konnten.  
Kai trottete etwas gelangweilt hinter dem Anderen her.

Nach der Glaserei wollten sie sich noch was zu essen holen, keiner der beiden hatte Lust zu kochen und das Essen von gestern Abend hatte Tala letztendlich vor lauter Frust, über Kai's kleinen Ausbruch, weggeschmissen.

Der Glasermeister versprach, die Tür wäre in 2 Tagen fertig zum Abholen. Sie hatten 2 Stunden mit ihm diskutiert, welches Glas es denn sein sollte. Bis Tala schließlich die Geduld verlor, da der Glasermeister ihm eine bestimmte Sorte andrehen wollte, welche natürlich entsprechend teuer war.  
„Hören sie...es mit mir Scheißegal ob das Glas dieses oder jenes ist und kann...ich will einfach nur Glas, dass auch aussieht wie Glas und sonst nichts...ist das zu viel verlangt...?"  
In den Augen des Rothaarigen brannte ein Feuer, welches seinen Gesprächspartner zur Einsicht lenkte und dieser schließlich nachgab.

Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie an einem Tierladen vorbei. Es wurden grade neue Hundehalsbänder auf einer Stange plaziert.  
„...schwarz würde dir sehr gut stehen..."  
Kai, der diesmal vor ihm ging, drehte sich um und sah ihn etwas irritiert an.  
„...was...?..." Er folgte Tala's Blick „...sag mal, hast du sie noch alle...?" blaffte er seinen Gegenüber an. Die Verkäuferin sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
„...oder doch besser dunkelrot" er schob seinen Zeigefinger unter Kai's Kinn und sah ihm tief in die Augen „...das passt besser zu deinen schönen Augen..." der provozierende Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.  
Kai's Wangen färbten sich vor Scham und Wut rot und er riss sich los. Auch die Verkäuferin bekam eine gesunde Farbe, als sie dem Gespräch nun besser folgen konnte.   
„...oder was meinen sie...?" Sie schreckte auf, als der Rothaarige sie fragend ansah.  
Das war zu viel.  
„Du perverser Dreckskerl..." Kai schäumte fast über.  
„...na na...pass auf, sonst muss ich dir auch noch 'nen Maulkorb besorgen...".  
Kai holte aus und wollte seine Faust in das Grinsen vor ihm schlagen, als Tala diese jedoch mit seiner flachen Hand abfing und ihn zu sich zog.  
„...ganz ruhig...das war doch nur ein Scherz..."  
Entzückt quietschte die Verkäuferin auf, als sich die Lippen der beiden mehr als freundschaftlich berührten. 

Während sie über das eben Gesehene und das Mittagessen "diskutierten" fing es an wie in strömen zu Regnen. Schnell waren die, nicht gepflasterten, Wege aufgeweicht.  
Doch beide störte das weniger, das Essen schien nur wichtiger zu sein.  
Nach einigen heftigen "Diskussionspunkten" trennten sie sich schließlich und während Tala sich für Italienisch entschied, hatte Kai Lust auf Chinesisch.  
Zu spät bemerkte dieser, dass er seinen Wohnungschlüssel nicht dabei hatte und rief seinen Wohnungsgenossen auf dem Handy an.  
Er stand noch im Imbiss und legte Kai nahe, schon mal vorzugehen und dann im Hausflur zu warten.  
Im strömenden Regen schlenderte dieser nach dem Telefonat am Damm entlang und kam an der Stelle vorbei, wo er und Tala ihr erstes intimes Treffen hatten.  
Eine Welle von Emotionen durchflutete seinen Körper, erhitzte die vom Regen ausgekühlte Haut und die Wunde an seinem Hals begann zu brennen.  
„...na sowas...lässt er dich bei dem Regen einfach so hier rumlaufen ?...Das ist aber nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll...du wirst ja noch krank..."  
Bryan stellte sich neben Kai und hielt seinen Schirm über sie beide.  
„...sag mal hab ich Zucker in den Taschen...oder warum läufst du mir ständig nach...?" seufzte sein Gegenüber genervt.  
„...ich weiß eben, wo ich nach dir zu suchen hab'..."  
Bryan packte Kai am Kinn und küsste ihn. Dieser stieß ihn weg und auf einmal wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und rollte den Damm runter.  
Als er unten ankam sah er aus Reflex nach oben.  
Tala kam wutschnaubend den, vom Regen leicht aufgeweichten, Damm runter. Er rutschte auf dem nassen Rasen und Dreck bis nach unten.  
„...ich hab' doch gesagt, dass du deine Drecksgriffel von ihm lassen sollst...red' ich chinesisch oder was...?"  
Bryan wischte sich etwas Schlamm aus dem Gesicht.  
„...ach weißt du...manche Sachen überhöre ich diskret..."  
Kai setzte sich auf den Damm und stützte das Kinn auf die Hände.  
„...ich komm mir vor, wie im Kindergarten..." er fing den etwas beleidigten Blick Tala's auf. Kai setzte nach „...du bist dir schon bewusst, dass dein Essen nicht nur kalt,...sondern auch nass wird...?"  
Tala winkte ab „...nerv nicht..."  
„...also wirklich Kai...das kann dir doch wohl nicht gefallen, wenn er dich so anschnauzt..."  
Noch bevor Kai ein Kommentar abgeben konnte, hatte der Rothaarige Bryan am Kragen.  
„Wie ich mit Kai umgehe, geht dich absolut nichts an..."  
„...hast du Angst, Kai könnte bemerken, dass du ihn nur ausnutzt, um deine Triebe auszuleben...?" Beide landeten auf dem aufgeweichten Boden und die Brühe spritze in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
„...sag' das noch einmal und ich zeig dir noch eine Andere Methode, wie ich meine Triebe ausleben kann..."  
Man sah, dass beide noch recht angeschlagen waren, von ihrer letzten Begegnung, dennoch gingen sie aufeinander los, wie wilde Tiere.  
Der Regen hatte beide bereits bis auf die Haut durchnäßt und schwer hingen die Kleider an ihrem Körper.  
Man hörte das reißen von Stoff, als Tala und Bryan sich an den Shirts packten und über den Boden rutschten.  
Kai indessen saß noch immer auf dem Dammrand, beobachtete angespannt das Treiben und schien fasziniert von dem, was da passierte.  
Immer aggressiver rissen sie sich gegenseitig an den Shirts, bis der Stoff schließlich endgültig nachgab und als Tala seinen Rivalen von sich stieß, hing nicht nur sein Hemd in Fetzen an ihm, sondern auch der Verband. Mit einem Ruck entledigte er sich von dem störenden Rest, stand auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und spuckte Blut aus.  
Der Matsch auf Tala's Körper vermischte sich mit dem Blut, welches aus den kleinen Wunden im Gesicht und an den Armen lief, wurde von dem Regenwasser abgespült und teilweise von der Hose aufgesogen.  
Kai entging dies keinesfalls und er warf Bryan einen tödlichen Blick zu.  
Dieser hielt sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck den rechten Arm, welcher ihm vor nicht mal 10 Minuten brutal von Tala auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Er stand ebenfalls auf, zog sein Shirt aus und wischte sich damit den Dreck und das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
Seine Wunde auf der Stirn war wieder aufgeplatzt und um seinen Kreislauf wieder etwas in geregelte Bahnen zu bekommen, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch, während das kalte Regenwasser seine Schmerzen etwas linderte.  
„...was ist ?...hast du schon genug...?"  
Bryans Kopf fiel nach vorne und er grinste sein Gegenüber an.  
„...nun...seit du dich mit dem Streuner beschäftigst, hat deine Kondition sich sehr verbessert...ich hatte geglaubt, dich schneller zu Boden zu schicken..."  
Tala grinste zurück.  
„und wenn das alles ist, was du zu bieten hast, würde dich mein Streuner schneller zum Herzinfarkt treiben, als du glaubst..."Bryan sah kurz zu Kai, der wenig erfreut über die Aussage des Rothaarigen war.  
„...das wär's mir wert, um mir seinen aufmüpfigen und bockigen Verstand gefügig zu machen ..."  
„...HEY...hab ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden..."  
Beide sahen zu Kai.  
„...das wird nicht nötig sein...wir klären das auf unsere Weise, nicht wahr...?" Bryan's Gesicht verdunkelte sich „...Tala..."  
Wie auf Kommando schnellten beide aufeinander zu und schon nach wenigen Minuten wälzten sich beide wieder in der Dreckbrühe.  
Tala's ehemals weiße Hose war am Bund eingerissen und eine seiner Gesäßtaschen hatte ihr leben lassen müssen.  
Bryan's Hose war nur an den Knien lädiert, dafür war er körperlich in einer etwas schlechteren Verfassung, als sein Gegner und damit auch mal wieder der Unterlegene in dieser Schlammschlacht.  
Tala saß auf dessen Brustkorb und ließ erbarmungslos seine Fäuste auf ihn einschlagen.  
Doch Bryan wehrte sich ebenso heftig und sah plötzlich seine Chance. Rücksichtslos rammte er Tala seine Faust genau auf die Stelle, welche von einem großen Bluterguss geziert wurde. Tala musste seine dominierende Stellung aufgeben und wurde nun in den Matsch gedrückt. Er war schon ziemlich am Ende und Bryan bemerkte das. Unerbittlich schlug er auf den Rothaarigen ein, der jedoch die Schläge besser wegstecken und abwehren konnte, als er.  
Kai's Muskeln spannten sich an und unruhig rutschte er auf dem nassen Boden hin und her.  
„...ich warne dich Tala,...wenn du nicht mehr laufen kannst, werd ich der Letzte sein, der dich nach Hause schleppt...damit das klar ist..."   
Tala nahm noch mal seine ganze Kraft zusammen und stieß Bryan von sich.  
„...na du...bist mir ja...ein schöner Lover..." er lachte „...du würdest...mich eiskalt hier liegen lassen..."  
„...wenn du dich weiterhin so blöd anstellst..."  
Tala sah sich nach seinem Kontrahenten um. Dieser versuchte aufzustehen, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu und fiel wieder zurück.  
Der Rothaarige hatte zwar auch einige Mühe, schaffte es aber auf den Beinen zu bleiben und ging gemächlich zu dem Anderen.  
„...ich hoffe...du hast jetzt...endlich genug...?"  
Bryan lachte.  
„...für heute schon..." Er setzte sich auf „...doch das wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein..."  
Der Rothaarige stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus, drehte sich jedoch kommentarlos um.  
Kai stand auf und sein Blick blieb an Tala's Körper hängen.  
Der Regen spülte in kleinen Bächen Schmutz und Blut von dessen Haut. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und sein Gang war leicht unsicher.  
Man sah die Erschöpfung und Schmerzen in seinen Augen.  
„...hast du Wasser da...?"  
Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„...hast du nicht schon genug Wasser für heute gehabt..."  
Tala lachte.  
„...hast du, Ja oder Nein ?"  
Kai reichte ihm eine Flasche Mineralwasser, welche er aus dem Chinarestaurant mitgenommen hatte.  
Tala nahm einen Schluck, spuckte es jedoch gleich wieder aus.  
Dann zog er Kai zu sich heran.  
Er lächelte entschuldigend „...jetzt hast du wegen mir die ganze Zeit hier gewartet und bist total durchnäßt..." Vorsichtig ließ er seine Lippen auf Kai's sinken. Sanft glitten seine Hände an dessen Schultern herab und löste sich schließlich.  
„...ja und dreckig dazu..." setzte Kai nach und sah an sich runter und wischte über den Dreck und das Blut an seiner Kleidung.  
Tala nahm die Hand seines Gegenübers.  
„...lass doch...das wird schon wieder sauber..."  
Kai schnappte sich die beiden Tüten mit dem Essen, welche er vorsorglich zugeknotet hatte, damit kein Wasser reinläuft.  
„...lass uns gehen...ich will unter die Dusche...oder am besten...in die Badewanne"

„...ich komm mir vor, wie in einer Sauna...du hättest wenigstens das Fenster aufmachen können..."  
Kai war gerade in's Bad gekommen, weil er ziemlich fror und endlich auch baden wollte, um sich aufzuwärmen.  
„...dann mach's doch auf, wenn's dir zu warm ist..."  
Kai schaute zu Tala und dann etwas weiter nach oben. Das einzige Fenster hier im Bad war das über der Badewanne.  
„...du bist näher dran..." er verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.  
„...mich stört es aber nicht..." Tala stemmte einen Arm auf den Beckenrand, legte sein Kinn darauf und grinste.  
Kai's Augen verengten sich und ein Schnauben war zu hören.  
Er baute sich demonstrativ vor der Wanne auf. Doch als er die blauen Flecken und Schrammen an Talas Körper sah, lenkte er zähneknirschend ein  
„...also schön..."  
Etwas unsicher stieg er in die Wanne. Das Wasser war zwar nur noch lauwarm, dennoch schien es Kai's ausgekühlte Haut zu verbrennen.  
Er bewegte sich langsam vorwärts. Die Wanne war recht groß und bot Platz für bis zu 5 Leute. Er stolperte und verlor beinah' den Halt.  
„...nimm deine Stelzen da weg..."  
Tala zog seine Beine schnell weg und brachte Kai damit aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
„...HEY...!" mühsam stand er noch aufrecht.  
Tala lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„...was denn, ich sollte meine Beine doch wegnehmen..."  
Kai warf dem Badenden einen bösen Blick zu, setzte seinen Weg fort und klappte das Fenster auf.  
Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und sah Tala tadelnd an.  
„..sieh' zu, dass du jetzt raus kommst...mir ist kalt und will jetzt auch endlich in's Wasser..."  
„...ach dir ist kalt..."  
Ehe sich Kai versah, hatte der Rothaarige ihn am Bein gepackt. Rein aus Reflex versuchte dieser sich loszureißen und rutschte auf dem nassen Wannenboden aus. Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand und setzte das Bad unter Wasser.  
Als er wieder auftauchte und das Badewasser aus seinen Lungen gehustet hatte, sah er in zwei eisblaue Augen.  
„...ich wüsste da etwas, was dich wieder aufwärmt..."  
Durch das warme Wasser, waren Tala's Wangen gerötet und Kai schaffte es zum erstem Mal nicht, dessen Blick standzuhalten und seine Augen wandten sich ab. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu ungewohnt und zum ersten Mal spürte Kai eine starke Erregung, welche seine Shorts, die er zusammen mit einem T-Shirt immer noch anhatte, doch recht eng werde lies.  
Der Rothaarige zwang ihn, sich wieder ihm zuzuwenden.  
„...du wirst doch auf deine alten Tage nicht schüchtern werden..."  
Kai schlug die Hand weg.  
„...red keinen Quatsch..." Er sah das lüsterne Grinsen des Rothaarigen und spürte dessen Hand in seinen Shorts. Diese hatte sanft seine bereits versteifte Erregung umschlossen.  
„...sieh' mal einer an...du bist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut...mein lieber Kai..." Der Angesprochene packte das Handgelenk des Rothaarigen, welches begonnen hatte, zärtlich sein Glied zu massieren.  
„...sagtest du vorhin nicht...du wärst...vollkommen...erledigt...aaahhhhh..." die kleine Behinderung schien Tala's Vorhaben nicht sonderlich zu stören und zufrieden sah er in das entspannte und erregte Gesicht seine Lovers.  
„...mach' dir mal um mich keine Sorgen...wer könnte schon bei solchen Aussichten erschöpft sein,...bevor es richtig angefangen hat..."  
„...Gott wie ich dich...hasse...aaaaahhhh..." Kai warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Fest hatten die Finger zugedrückt.  
„...also wirklich...du solltest solche bösen Sachen nicht in einer derartigen Situation sagen...das kann nur von Nachteil für dich sein..." es dauerte keine Minute bis er Kai von seiner, für dieses recht feuchte Milieu, unpassenden Bekleidung befreit hatte und diese auf dem Boden außerhalb der Wanne landete.  
Deren Besitzer wollte hinterher, wurde aber von Tala an der Hüfte zurückgezogen und mit dem Bauch gegen den Wannenrand gepresst.  
„...wo wollen wir denn hin...?" er lachte und zeichnete die Bahn der Wirbelsäule seines Vordermannes nach „...komm schon, Kai...lass uns ein wenig Spaß zusammen haben..."  
„...hattest du das nicht...schon genug für heute...ahhhh..." gierig drängten sich zwei Finger in ihn.  
„...es kommt immer darauf an, wie man Spaß definiert...und für mich war das kein Spaß, sondern eine Notwenigkeit..." unerbittlich bewegte sich seine Hand, während die Andere über Kais Bauch strich.  
„...meine Spaß-Def...Definition stimmt...mit dei...deiner...nicht ganz...über...überein..."  
„...was für ein böser Junge du bist...du sollst mich doch nicht immer so dreist anlügen..." ein Wechsel vollzog sich und Kai schien innerlich zu verbrennen.  
Das Wasser um sie herum schien zu kochen und Kai biss sich in den Handrücken und Tala erneut an der Wunde am Hals fest.

Von dessen Erschöpfung war nicht viel zu bemerken. Im Gegenteil. Er schien unerschöpfliche Energiereserven zu haben. Ganz zu Kai's Leidwesen, dieser fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr so wohl und hielt sich krampfhaft am Rand festhielt, um nicht ins Wasser zu rutschen.  
Tala beugte sich vor und schlang seine Arme stützend um dessen Hüfte und verlangsamte seinen Rhythmus, begann dann aber, sich Kai's Erregung zu widmen und genoss jeden Laut, den dieser von sich gab.  
Weiß traten dessen Knöchel hervor, so fest krampften sich seine Finger an dem Porzellan der Wanne fest.  
Vorsichtig versuchte Tala, diese zu lösen und mit seinen zu verschlingen.  
Leise und zärtlich stöhnte er Kai's Namen und trieb ihn damit zusätzlich zum Höhepunkt. Kai spürte den heißen Erguß des Rothaarigen und war erschöpft und ließ sich zufrieden nach hinten in Tala's Arme sinken. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht wirklich besser.  
„...hey...was ist...?"  
„...was...meinst du...?"  
„...dir geht's wohl nicht gut, was...?"  
„...wie...kommst du...darauf...?"  
„...na hör' mal...ich wär' ja wohl ein schlechter Liebhaber, wenn mir sowas nicht auffallen würde.."  
Eine Zeitlang beobachtete er Kai.  
„...mir scheint...du brühtest was aus...du hast dich wohl erkältet..."  
Kai wollte widersprechen, als Tala ihn aus dem Wasser zerrte.  
„...na komm...ab ins Bett...für heute hatten wir wirklich genug Spaß..."

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Krankenpflege à la Tala

Kapitel 5

Krankenpflege à la Tala

Tala hatte dem Kranken nach dem Bad diverse Medikamente eingflößt, damit dieser ruhig schlafen konnte. Dennoch verlief die Nacht für beide recht unruhig.

"...Kai ?...hey Kai...?" Der Rothaarige stupste seinen Bettnachbarn an.

Ein heiseres Grummeln entwich dessen Kehle, gefolgt von einem starken Husten.

"...ich seh schon...jetzt hat's dich voll erwischt..." er seufzte und zog sich an. "...ich geh dann mal ein paar Sachen besorgen...und du bleibst schön liegen..."

Kai hörte die Haustür und setzte sich auf. Ihm war heiß und er fühlte sich ziemlich elendig zu Mute.

Liegen bleiben, was ?...und was soll ich dann die ganze Zeit machen...?"

Etwas unsicher machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken.

Und jetzt...? er suchte die Fernbedienung und saß schließlich zappend schon seit einer halben Stunde vor der Kiste, als Tala wieder kam.

"...hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst liegen bleiben...?" er war sichtlich verärgert. "Dich kann man aber auch keine 5 Minuten aus den Augen lassen...:"

Sein Patient wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, als ein Krächzen und ein Hustenanfall sein Vorhaben stoppten.

Tala musste unweigerlich lachen."...na so schlecht scheint es doch nicht zu sein, dass du mal etwas krank bist...so kannst du mir wenigstens nicht immer widersprechen..."

Kai grummelte vor sich hin.

"...das wird eine schöne, ruhige Woche werden...ist ja fast wie Urlaub..."

Kai's Blick hätte eine ganze Elefantenherde tot umfallen lassen können.

Gott wie ich dich hasse... 

Doch dann sah der Rothaarige seinen kranken Mitbewohner etwas entschuldigend an.

"...naja...aber ich denke...ich werde dich wohl wieder gesund pflegen müssen...schließlich ist das ja auch ein bisschen meine Schuld..."

...Ach... haben wir ein schlechtes Gewissen ? Wem willst du das bitte schön weiß machen...du hast ja nur Angst, dass du dich 2 Wochen und mehr nicht mehr austoben kannst... 

Der Tala zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"...ich kann mir schon denken, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht...du glaubst, mir geht's nur um Sex...nicht war...?"

Kai's überraschter Blick bestätigte seine Vermutung und er grinste.

"...da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen...oder glaubst du ernsthaft, so eine kleine Erkältung würde mich von dir fernhalten..."

Sicher brauchte sich Tala diesbezüglich wohl keine Sorgen zu machen. Er war ja schließlich der Einzige von ihnen beiden, der wohl, seit sie sich kannten, nicht mal eine kleine Erkältung bekommen hatte, während Kai meist in der Übergangsphase von Herbst auf Winter mit mindestens einer laufenden Nase kämpfen musste. Und immer wieder bekam er deshalb ein liebevolles, aber dennoch bissiges "Weichei" an den Kopf geworfen.

Ganz nah beugte sich der Rothaarige plötzlich zu Kai runter, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

"...da müsstest du schon mit schwereren Geschützen auffahren, als einer Grippe..." und um seiner Aussage Ausdruck zu verleihen, küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

"...so..." zufrieden grinsend lehnte sich Tala wieder zurück "...dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob die in der Apotheke von ihrem Job was verstehen und mir was Passendes für dich mitgegeben haben..."

Er stellte eine große Tüte auf den Wohnzimmertisch und leerte sie aus. Duzende von Salben für Prellunge, Schürfwunden und Verbrennungen rollten zusammen mit den zahlreichen Mullbinden über die Glasplatte. Geräuschvoll kamen Tabletten und Gesundheitssäfte auf dem Tisch zum liegen.

Will der ein Krankenhaus aufmachen...? Fragend sah er sein Gegenüber an, welcher es ein wenig überging.

"...ich hab irgendwie den Überblick verloren, als sie das Zeug aufreihten..." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Recht nervös stand er in der Apotheke und wollte eigentlich nur schnell wieder zurück. Er kannte seinen Partner und wusste, wie unvernünftig er sein konnte, wenn man ihn alleine ließ.

Immer noch hatte Kai's Blick etwas fragendes.

"...was ist...?" Dieser machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.

"...naja...als ich dir gestern Sachen zusammen gesucht hatte, viel mir auf, wie leer unsere Hausapotheke war, also hab ich einen kleinen Großeinkauf gestartet..."

..."kleinen"...Großeinkauf...wie? Seine Augen wanderten über die ganzen Medikamente, während Tala sich bereits die ersten Verpackungesvermerke durchlas.

Also so oft bin ich nun auch wieder nicht krank..." er nahm ebenfalls eine Tablettenschachtel in die Hand. Die enthaltenden Tabletten waren gegen starke Übelkeit. ...und selbst wenn, habe ich das auch ohne den ganzen Krempel überlebt... 

Ein plötzliches Geräusch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine der Tuben war über den Rand der Glasplatte gerollt und dumpf auf dem Teppich aufgeschlagen.

Kai laß sich den Anwendungsbereich durch, als er sie aufhob. Die Salbe war gegen Prellungen und sein Blick wanderte zu Tala, welcher immer noch angestrengt die Schachtel begutachtete und sich an einem bestimmten System zu ordnen schien.

Unter seinem linken Auge hatte sich ein ziemliches Hämatom(1) gebildet und seine Armen waren zerkratzt und von blauen Flecken überseht.

So extrem ist dem Kranken das gestern Abend gar nicht aufgefallen.

Der Rothaarige bemerkte den prüfenden Blick des Anderen und wusste auch diesmal sofort, was durch dessen Gedankengänge schwirrte.

"...du brauchst erst gar nicht versuchen abzulenken,...ich weiß wie sehr du Tabletten hasst,...um meine Blessuren kümmern wir uns später, verstanden..." er lachte und selbst Kai konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Dies war so selten geworden, dass es Tala einen erregten Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Meist konnte man dieses "Phänomen" beobachten, wenn Kai, wie in diesem Fall, nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. In solch einer Phase war er ziemlich umgänglich.

Mit einem Mal ließ sich der Kranke mit einem schmerzlichen Stöhnen längs auf das Sofa fallen und bedeckte seinen Augen mit dem rechten Arm. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in einem Schraubstock gefangen, der sich langsam zudrehte.

Durch diese plötzlich aufgetretene Schmerzattacke bemerkte er nicht, dass sein Gegenüber aufgestanden war.

Ein Druck auf seinen Lenden ließ ihn aufsehen.

Tala saß auf seinem Becken und hatte etwas Hinterhältiges in seinen Augen.

"...dann wollen wir mal..."

Ruck Zuck hatte der Rothaarige seinem Patienten das Hemd ausgezogen und strich über die heiße Haut.

"...hey...hust, hust, hust..." Kai hatte Tränen in den Augen und bekam nur schwerlich Luft.

"Hey hey...nicht das was du denkst,...du Ferkel..." Tala lachte "...also bloß keine Aufregung. Ich hab was ganz Anderes mit dir vor..."

Er beugte sich zum Tisch rüber und schnappte sich eine blaue Dose. Langsam glitten seine Finger durch die Salbe, während Kai sich wieder von seinem Hustenanfall erholte.

Eine Gänsehaupt überzog seinen Körper, als die kalte Creme seine Haut berührte und der Schmerz in seinen Lungen begann, langsam abzuklingen.

Genüsslich schloss er die Augen, als die zarten Hände des Rothaarigen über seine Brust strichen und die Salbe verteilten.

Tief drang wohltuender Duft des Balsams in seine Lungen und die Rotfärbung auf seinen Wangen wurde dunkler.

Leises Seufzen untermalte angenehm die Behandlung und ließ Tala intensiver seine Finger über die heiße Haut gleiten.

Eine leichte Müdigkeit überkam Kai und die angenehmen Berührungen ließen ihn langsam in einen erholsamen Schlaf gleiten.

Leider war dieser Schlaf nicht von langer Dauer, als ihn ein erneuter Hustenanfall wieder aufweckte.

Tala saß auf dem Sessel neben der Couch, hatte den linken Arm auf der Lehne aufgestellt, lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen und war in einem Buch vertieft.

Seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen.

"...na...? Fühlst du dich schon etwas besser...?"

Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte einen bissigen Kommentar abzulassen, doch noch immer versagten seine Stimmbänder.

"...sieh' mich nicht so an...schließlich könnte es ja sein,..." er stand auf und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Seine linke Hand stütze sich an der Rückenlehne des Sofa's ab und die Rechte lag direkt neben Kai's Kopf.

"...dass du nur simulierst, um dich mal ein bisschen verwöhnen zu lassen..."

Der Kranke schlug dem Rothaarigen vor die Brust und stand sich sichtlich empört auf. Das erwies sich jedoch als Fehler, denn ein starkes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und er fiel zurück auf die Couch.

"...das hast du nun davon...warum musst du dich immer gleich so aufregen..." der Spott war nicht zu überhören.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir zeigen, wie es aussieht, wenn ich mich aufrege 

Unbewusst begann er zu schmollen.

Tala musste unweigerlich lachen.

"...Gott Kai...du bist einfach ein Original..."

...jaja...mach dich nur über mich lustig...das kriegst du ALLES wieder zurück... 

Der Rothaarige setzte sich auf die Tischplatte, direkt gegenüber von seinem Patienten.

"...nun...du bist bestimmt wieder mal tierisch angefressen was...?"

Es war erschreckend, wie gut Tala seinen Gegenüber zu kennen schien.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Buch, in welchem der Andere schamlos las. Dies fand er sehr bewundernswert, denn für Kai war Tala ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, nie konnte er erkennen, was in dessen Gehirnwindungen vorging und wurde des öfteren regelrecht überrumpelt.

Es überraschte ihn immer wieder auf's Neue, so wie bei dieser Krankenpflege.

Während er noch so in Gedanken war wurde er von seinem Pfleger am Kinn gepackt und etwas zu sich herangezogen. Skepsis war in dessen Blick. Die roten Augen hatten einen leicht fiebrigen Glanz.

Und ehe sich's der Kranke versah, hatte er ein Fieberthermometer im Mund. Er wollte es schon wieder rausnehmen, als sein Gegenüber mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Ende des Thermometers drückte.

"...das bleibt drin..."

38,8 °C und schon war Tala auf dem Weg ins Bad. Während Kai schlief, hatte er nämlich die ganzen Medikamente etc. in die Hausapotheke geräumt.

"...hier..." er drückte seinem Patienten eine Tablette in die Hand und ein Glas Wasser. Dieser verzog den Mundwinkel und setzte ein 'Muss-das-sein-?'-Blick auf.

"...stell dich nicht so an...du bist schlimmer, als ein Kind..."

Ein Klingeln war aus der Küche zu hören und der Rothaarige war schon verschwunden. Kai hingegen legte die Tablette auf den Tisch, fiel zurück auf die Polster und schloss die Augen. Er war immer noch ziemlich müde.

Also sowas... Tala stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte ...gut wenn nicht freiwillig, dann eben mit Gewalt und ehe sich's der Kranke versah, hatte Tala ihm die Tablette durch die Lippen geschoben und seine fest auf dessen gedrückt.

Eine klare Flüssigkeit lief aus Kai's Mundwinkel und er schluckte aus Reflex die Tablette samt Wasser runter.

Er war sichtlich verärgert über diesen Überfall.

Sein Pfleger leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Tu nicht so, als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte..."

Tala schien es wirklich nicht sonderlich zu stören, dass Kai krank war. Er benahm sich genauso "rücksichtsvoll" wie immer.

"...wie sieht's aus ?...könntest du dich vielleicht, trotz deines recht angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustandes, nun ein wenig um mich kümmern...?"

Er nahm die Hand seines Gegenübers und führte sie unter sein Shirt, genau an die Stelle, wo sich der Bluterguss auf seinem Bauch befand.

Dieser hatte durch die gestrige Begegnung noch einiges an Farbintensität zugenommen und schmerze höllisch.

"...nun...was ist...?"

Der Rothaarige stand im Zimmer und labte sich an den zarten Händen, welche Creme auf seine Verletzungen verteilte. Die leicht massierenden Bewegungen machten die Schmerzen wesentlich erträglicher und entspanntes Seufzen entrann seiner Kehle.

Ein wenig hatte sich der Kranke gesträubt, doch ein bissiger Kommentar, welcher in Richtung: 'Bist damit wohl überfordert ?' ging, hatte seine Meinung schließlich geändert. Anfangs war Kai noch recht skeptisch und brachte es kaum fertig, direkt die verletzten Stellen zu berühren. Erst als die Hände des Rothaarigen seine führten und ihn dazu brachten ruhig etwas fester zu zudrücken begann er, alles richtig einzumassieren.

Eine harmonische Spannung war zwischen den Beiden entstanden, welche für diese recht neu war.

Sanft fuhren Talas Finger durch Kai's Haare und vorsichtig begann er, dessen Lippen zu liebkosen.

Ihm gefiel die gefühlvolle Behandlung und bei seinem lädierten Körper waren ein paar Streicheleinheiten genau das, was er brauchte. Und vor allem, wenn diese von seinem bockigen Lebenspartner kamen.

Dessen Krankheit stellte ihn in gewisserweise ruhig und bot Tala die Chance, ihn mal von der etwas zutraulicheren Seite zu genießen.

Und so gern der Rothaarige das hier noch etwas genossen hätte, musst er doch einsehen, dass es für Kai besser wäre, wenn er diesen jetzt ins Bett steckte.

Die Lippen des Erkrankten waren heiß, ebenso wie dessen Hände, welche noch immer über den Bauch Talas strichen.

Er schien wie in Trance und war, nachdem sich der Andere von ihm gelöst hatte, von seiner eigenen Zahmheit überrascht.

Und dementsprechend aufgewühlt ging er, von Tala begleitet, ins Bett. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen, fühlte sich aber immer noch ziemlich erschlagen, als er sich auf die Matratze fallen lies.

Zwar hatte er nichts gegessen, wurde aber dafür von Tala mit Tee, Saft und Wasser abgefüllt. Dieser zwang Kai bei jeder Gelegenheit was zu Trinken auf.

Sein Partner hasste es, so bemuttert zu werden und ließ ebenso keine Gelegenheit aus, das den Rothaarigen spüren zu lassen, was diesen aber nicht sonderlich interessierte.

So zahm Kai's Körper war, so bockig war auch dessen Verstand, selbst wenn dieser hin und wieder durch das Fieber einen kleinen Aussetzter hatte.

Das Einreiben mit dem Hustenbalsam von heute Morgen schien er jedoch mehr als zu nur dulden. Und auch wenn er das eigentlich selbst konnte, ließ es sich sein Pfleger nicht nehmen, ihn zumindest auf diese Weise körperlich zu verwöhnen.

Mit Genugtuung sah Tala das genießerische Gesicht unter sich und hatte mehr als seinen Spaß dabei.

Der Ablauf der folgenden Tage war nun fast immer der selbe.

Während Kai am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen wollte und schlafen, wurde er immer wieder von dem dreisten Stören des Anderen in seinem Vorhaben unterbrochen.

"...jetzt hör endlich auf dich zu beschweren..." Tala stemmte de Hände in die Hüfte und sah mehr als wütend aus. "...sei doch froh, dass ich mich um die kümmere...wär's dir lieber, wenn ich dich einfach hier rum liegen lasse...?"

Von beschweren konnte eigentlich nicht die Rede sein, denn noch immer brachte Kai nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen raus.

Doch sein Gebaren ließ kein Anderen Schluss zu, als das ihm das Ganze hier ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.

Tala setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. "...oder ziehst du eine Andere Behandlung vor...?...ich bin mir sicher, dass etwas Bewegung genauso heilsam sein wird..."

Kai hatte diesen 'Das-war-jetzt-so-klar'-Blick drauf und schon war Tala's Wut wieder ein wenig verfolgen.

Er setzte sich auf's Bett und sah seinen Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.

"...also was ist...? Schließlich..." ganz nah' rutschte er zu Kai. Eine handbreite Lücke trennte sie beide "...hab ich dich bisher diesbezüglich verschont..."

"...das darfst du auch ruhig weiterhin..." nur mit sehr viel Mühe, konnte der Rothaarige diesen Einwand dechiffrieren und konnte auch nur erahnen, was Kai nun wollte. Zu sehr war die Stimme entstellt.

Er seufzte resignierend und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

"...also wenn man dich so sieht und "hört", könnte man ja glauben, dir würde nicht gefallen, was wir machen..."

Beschämt blickte sein Partner zur Seite.

Also so ist das ja nun auch nicht... und seine Rotfärbung wurde kräftiger, als er registrierte, was er da gerade eben gedacht hatte.

Sein Gegenüber bemerkte es und lächelte.

"...wusste ich's doch..." zufrieden stand er auf und ging zur Tür "...also schön,...weil du krank bist, werde ich deinen Einspruch zur Kenntnis nehmen und mich ausnahmsweise nicht darüber hinwegsetzten..."

Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch mal um "...doch ich hoffe, du wirst mir das später entsprechend honorieren..." das Grinsen war eindeutig und ließ Kai's 'Das-hat-ja-jetzt-kommen-müssen'-Blick auf den Anderen niederprasseln, welcher mehr als nur amüsiert die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Es war schon spät, als Tala zu ihm ins Bett kam.

Kai war gerade in einer Dös-Phase, da er vor einigen Minuten von einem Hustenkrampf aufgewacht war.

Er spürte die kühle Hand des Bettgenossen auf seiner Stirn und wie sachte über seine Wange strich.

Sie roch angenehm nach Duschgel.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und Tala den Rücken zu. Ein warme Körper schmiegte sich an ihn und ein Arm schlang sich um seine Taille.

Eindeutig war zu spüren, dass der Rothaarige gern etwas mehr gehabt hätte, dennoch hielt er sich an sein Versprechen.

...auch Dreckskerle scheinen mal eine humane Phase zu haben... 

"...Kai...?" Eine verschlafene Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "...du solltest meine Zurückhaltung genießen, solange es geht. Denn sobald du wieder einigermaßen gesund bist, ist es mit den ruhigen Zeiten für dich vorbei..." Tala strich die Haare etwas zurück und küsste ihn in den Nacken. "...das verspreche ich dir..." Verlangen schwankte in der Stimme mit und jagte Kai ein angenehmes Gefühl durch den Körper.

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Wundersame Genesung

Kapitel 6

Wundersame Genesung

Der Winter war eingekehrt und die Stadt sah unter dem Schnee so friedlich und sauber aus.  
2 ½ Wochen waren nun seit der Schlägerei vergangen und die Spuren begannen zu verblassen.  
„...na toll...kaum bin ich wieder etwas fit...schon kann ich mich auf die nächste Erkältung freuen..." kam es heiser von hinten.  
Der Rothaarige drehte sich um.  
Die roten Augen hatten einen leicht trotzigen Ausdruck.  
Den Mund unter dem weinroten Schal verborgen und die, in die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe gehüllten, Hände in den ebenso schwarzen Mantel vergraben erwiderte Kai Tala's Blick.  
„...Weichei..."  
„...was heißt hier Weichei ? hust, hust Daran bist doch nur du Schuld...hust"  
Tala stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
Sein schneeweißer Mantel und dessen Stehkragen machte aus ihm eine recht imposante Erscheinung.  
„...ich hab nicht gesagt, du sollst im strömenden Regen auf mich warten...du hättest dir genauso gut den Schlüssel von mir geben lassen und Heim gehen können..."  
„Und warum hast du mir dann nicht den Schlüssel gegeben...?"  
„...ich hatte eben was ganz Anderes in dem Moment im Kopf...im Gegensatz zu dir...also wäre es wohl an dir gewesen, diesen zu verlangen mein Lieber...sowas schimpft sich Mitdenken...aber damit hattest du ja schon immer deine Probleme..."  
Eine näher kommende Gestalt erweckte plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kai war viel zu angefressen, als das er es bemerkt hätte.  
Als Tala den Mann erkannte, packte er Kai am Handgelenk und zog ihn grob zu sich heran.  
Fragend sah dieser zuerst zu seinem Partner, dann in die Richtung, in welcher dieser starrte.  
Muss das jetzt sein...?   
„ Guten Morgen. Lang, lang ist es her was...?"  
Die Augen des Rothaarigen verengten sich.  
„...nicht lang genug..."  
Bryan lachte. Die Spuren des Kampfes waren bei ihm wesentlich schneller verheilt, als bei seinem Kontrahenten.  
„...ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen...Tala..."  
Unbewusst verstärkte dieser seinen Griff um Kai's Handgelenk, dieser schlug ihm fest gegen die Schulter und riss sich los.  
„...hey...willst du mir den Arm brechen...?hust, hust"  
Schon hatte er Bryans Aufmerksamkeit erregt.  
„Na sowas...bist du etwa kra..."  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an" Zischte der Rothaarige.  
„Oho...warum denn gleich so aggressiv...es war mir klar, dass es so kommen musste, nachdem du ihn im kalten Regen hast auf dich warten lassen..."  
„...wen ich wo und wie warten lasse, geht dich 'nen feuchten Dreck an..."  
Kai verdrehte die Augen.  
Geht das denn schon wieder los...?  
„...und ob mich das 'nen feuchten Dreck angeht, wenn du IHN so behandelst...schließlich habe ich ja auch ein gewisses Interesse an unserem Wildfang..."  
Tala's weiße Lederhandschuhe knirschten, als er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
„...sag mal Tala...willst du nicht endlich aufgeben...ich hab's satt deine Visage in seiner Nähe zu sehen..." Bryan's Blick verdunkelte sich  
„...glaub mir...deine Fresse ist auch das Letzte, was ich mir reinziehen will...also wieso sucht du dir nicht einen Anderen ? Ich werde mir sicher keinen Neuen zulegen..."  
Kai wandte sich von Tala ab und ging. Sein Nebenmann sah ihm überrascht nach.  
„Wo willst du hin...?"  
„...nach Hause...ich hab' die Schnauze voll..."  
Nachdem Kai aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, kam Bryan näher.  
„...mach' nur so weiter...dann wird er sich endgültig von dir abwenden...und dann wird meine Zeit kommen..." Er lachte gehässig.  
„Hör auf so dämlich zu lachen...das ist doch alles deine Schuld..."  
Er packte seinen Gegenüber am Kragen.  
„...na hör mal...ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du ihn mit deinem Geschwätz soweit bringst...das hast du ganz alleine zu verantworten. Es wundert mich sowieso, dass er es so lange mitgemacht hat..."  
Tala's Griff wurde fester.  
„...seit du aufgetaucht bis, machst du nichts als Ärger. Du setzt ihm immer irgendwelche Schwachheiten in den Kopf und ich kann sehen wie, ich das wieder ausbügele..."  
„Das was du so netterweise als "Schwachheit" bezeichnest, ist nichts Anderes, als die Wahrheit und es wurde mal Zeit, dass unser lieber Kai die mal erfährt. Für dich ist er doch nicht mehr als ein Ablaßventil für deine sexuellen Phantasien"  
„Du scheinst gern ein paar auf's Maul zu kriegen, was...?"  
Bryan riss sich gewaltsam los.  
„Ach weißt du, ich möchte dir nicht den Spaß nehmen, deine sadistische Ader an deinem Streuner auszuleben. Das wird dich wesentlich mehr befriedigen, als wenn du deine Zeit an mir verschwendest..." er grinste anzüglich „...mich würde es jedenfalls befriedigen..."  
Er zupfte seinen Mantel zurecht.  
„Es dürfte dir ja wohl nicht entgangen sein, dass ich das Vergnügen hatte, Kai's anbetungswürdigen Körper in meinem Bett gehabt zu haben..." einige Passanten um sie herum wurden hellhörig. Tala's Augen verengten sich. „...und ich weiß durchaus, dass das, was mir dort geboten wurde, nur die Spitze des Eisberges oder besser, des Vulkans war..." Bryan's Blick bohrte sich provozierend in den Körper seines Gegenübers. „...und ich habe vor, auch den Rest des Berges zu erkunden...um mit dessen Feuer zu spielen"

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ Kai sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Wie die kleinen Kinder..."  
Er hörte das Schließen der Tür.  
„...du färbst eben langsam auf mich ab..."  
Tala kam breit grinsend in's Wohnzimmer.  
„...das findest du mal wieder sehr komisch, was ?"  
„...das könnte man so ausdrücken, ja "  
Eine Zeit lang beobachteten sich die Beiden und man hatte das Gefühl, sie würden nach einem passenden Gesprächseinstieg suchen.  
„.Du bist mal wieder viel zu verkrampft...weißt du, was du jetzt brauchst..?" brach Tala das Schweigen.  
„Was...? Einen neuen Lover...?"  
„Das will ich mal nicht gehört haben"  
Kai wollte es gerade wiederholen, als der Rothaarige ihm den Mund zuhielt.  
„Nein das brauchst du nicht. Du wirst Keinen finden der es besser versteht, deinen Bedürfnissen vollkommen gerecht zu werden, als ich. Das mal zum Einen, zum Anderen brauchst du etwas viel spaßigeres...Urlaub"  
Kai zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Urlaub ?"  
„Ganz genau. Wir haben noch nie zusammen Urlaub gemacht"  
„Wozu auch. Du wirst mir, so wie hier, 24 Stunden auf die Pelle rücken und mich nerven. Das kann ich auch hier haben und es ist wesentlich billiger hust hust"  
Tala zog seinen Mantel und die Handschuhe aus und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch, welchen er gerade als Sitzgelegenheit missbrauchte.  
„...aber man würde mal ein paar interessante Sachen sehen..."  
„Mal eine Andere Zimmerdecke, oder was ?"  
Immer wieder war der Rothaarige überrascht, wie trocken sein Partner solche eindeutigen Zweideutigkeiten aussprach.   
Er lächelte anzüglich.  
„Nun, dass auch. Und auch wenn es eine mehr als anreizende Vorstellung ist, wochenlang nicht das Bett zu verlassen, hatte ich eigentlich vor, auch ein bisschen was außerhalb des Zimmers zu erleben"  
„Und was hat sich der Herr vorgestellt, wo es hingehen soll ?"  
Die Perspektive eines Urlaubs, weit weg von allem und endlich mal zur Ruhe zu kommen, schien Kai nun doch zu gefallen.  
„Nun ich dachte an Sonne und Strand"  
„Sonne und Strand ?" Kai sah aus dem Fenster. Der Schneefall hatte stark zugenommen. „Hört sich zwar interessant an, aber, hust hust hust im Moment wird wohl nichts daraus"  
Tala's Augen wanderten prüfend über den Körper ihm gegenüber. Dann lächelte er.  
„Nun...ich denke, dass haben wir in sehr kurzer Zeit wieder in Ordnung gebracht"  
Das Funkeln in den blauen Augen gefiel dem Anderen nicht.  
„Das schlag' dir gleich mal wieder aus dem Kopf"  
Immer näher rutschte sein Partner auf der Glasplatte zu ihm hin und ließ seine Hände an der Innenseite von Kai's Oberschenkel auf- und abstreichen.  
„Warum denn ? Du hast mich gut 3 Wochen auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen..."  
„Und wenn du vorhast, in Urlaub zu fahren, wirst du noch eine kleine Durststrecke aushalten müssen oder du kannst alleine gehen"  
Tala beugte sich vor und stütze sich an der Lehne der Couch ab. Sein Blick schien Kai regelrecht festzunageln, während dessen Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.  
„Du drohst mir ?"  
„Ga...ganz recht..."  
„Du wirst auch immer dreister..."  
Deutlich spürte der Angesprochene das Verlangen seines Gegenübers, welches dessen Körper zum Zittern brachte.  
Immer kleiner wurde der Abstand zwischen den Beiden, bis der Rothaarige mit den Lippen sanft das linke Ohr seines Partners berührte. Seine Stimme war sehr leise und leidenschaftlich.  
„...das gefällt mir..."  
Seine Zunge begann ihre Kreise auf Kai's Hals zu ziehen und kleine Spuren zu hinterlassen, während seine Hände sanft unter dessen Hemd wanderten.  
Die immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen des Brustkorbs und das gedämpfte Stöhnen seines Gegenübers ließen Tala's Erregung bis ins Unermeßliche ansteigen.  
Kai versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, doch er hatte keine Chance.  
Dieser Widerstand machte Tala schier wahnsinnig.   
„...ich halt das nicht mehr aus..."  
Erschrocken weiteten sich die roten Augen, als zwei Lippen sich grob auf seine pressten und gleichzeitig eine Hand forsch in seiner Hose begann, sein Glied zu massieren. Kai's Finger krallten sich in das Hemd des Rothaarigen und zogen daran, bis es auf den Boden landete, wo kurze Zeit später auch seine Hose zum Liegen kam.  
Sein Körper begann unter den Stößen zu brennen, welche im wechselnden Rhythmus seine Gier nach mehr steigerte.  
Seine Hände krampften sich in die Lehne hinter ihm und seine Lippen saugten sich an denen Tala's fest.  
Die Berührungen wurde intensiver und der Rothaarige erkundete jeden Winkel des Körper unter ihm. Die seidige Haut fühlte sich an, als wäre sie mit feinem Stoff überzogen und strahlte eine unbändige Hitze aus. Das feste Fleisch zog sich bei jedem Stoß zusammen und ließ Tala in einen exzessiven Rausch verfallen.

Müde lagen Beide auf dem Sofa. Wegen des Platzmangels hatte Tala Kai auf sich gezogen, welcher ruhig atmend auf seiner Brust schlief.  
Der Rothaarige strich ihm einige schweißnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Plötzlich klangen ihm Bryan's Worte im Ohr.   
„...mach nur so weiter...dann wird er sich endgültig von dir abwenden..."  
Die blauen Augen verengten sich.  
„...keine Sorge...das werde ich nicht zulassen..."

Am Abend, als Kai aufwachte, hatte er gehörige Kopf- und Nackenschmerzen von den Polstern. Er schnappte sich seine, am Boden zerstreuten, Kleider und schwankte ins Schlafzimmer.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin, bemerkte er den aufmerksamen Blick seines Partners aus der Küche, welcher leichten Spott in seinem Grinsen hatte, als er den unsicheren Gang bemerkte.  
„Jaja...mach dich nur lustig über mich, du musst ja immer so übertreiben..."  
Starke Arme schlangen sich um seinen Brustkorb.  
„Wenn du mich immer so hinhälst, brauchst du dich nicht zu wundern"  
Er versuchte sich heraus zu winden, doch er kam nicht frei.  
„Weißt du was...?"  
„Was?" Kai war sichtlich genervt.  
„Deine Stimme ist nicht mehr so heiser, wie vorhin...ich würd glatt behaupten...sogar so gut, wie neu..."  
Sein Lover stutzte kurz.  
Er hat recht... Sein Hintermann lachte.  
„Siehst du, ich sagte doch, Bewegung ist gesund..."  
Er drängte ihn zum Küchentisch und nahm einen bunten Prospekt von dem darauf liegenden Stapel.  
„Sieh' mal...da fahren wir hin..."  
Ein trükisfarbenes Meer mit goldgelbem Sand vor einem schneeweißen Hotel, mit Palmen umrandet, prangte von dem Titelbild.  
„So...fahren wir...?"  
„Ja...hab' es gebucht, als du geschlafen hast..."  
„Und was ist, wenn's mir nicht gefällt ?"  
„...dann werd ich dafür sorgen, dass es dir gefällt..." fordernd spürte Kai Tala's Hand in seinem Schritt.  
„...du...Dreckskerl..."

Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Sonne, Strand und Meer

Kapitel 7  
Sonne, Strand und Meer  
( Das soll Urlaub sein ? Teil 1)

Keine drei Tage später saßen beide im Flieger nach Teneriffa.  
Kai war etwas grummlig über diesen Überfall.

„Wie jetzt...?...das sind ja nicht mal mehr 3 Tage bis zum Flug..."  
„Zweieinhalb Tage um genauer zu sein"  
„...findest du das nicht „etwas" früh...?"  
Tala verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Je länger ich das hinausgezögert hätte, desto größer wäre die Gefahr gewesen, dass du dir irgendeinen Vorwand gesucht hättest, um den Urlaub zu verhindern"  
Kai schien nun etwas verstimmt.  
„Sowas kindisches traust du mir zu..."  
Der Rothaarige beugte sich weit nach vorne.  
„Ja"

„Kai...hey Kai..."  
„Was ?" genervt drehte sich Kai zu seinem Nebenmann.  
„Jetzt guck' doch nicht so grimmig...man könnte gerade meinen, ich hätte Sex von dir verlangt...dabei weiß ich doch, wie kaputt du noch von heute Morgen bist"  
Die junge Dame neben Tala hatte einen recht interessierten Blick drauf und auch das Männer-Trio vor ihnen lauschte gespannt ihrem Gespräch.  
Der Angesprochene lief rot an.  
„Geht das noch etwas lauter, ich glaube die da hinten haben dich nicht gehört"  
„Doch haben wir..." kam es von den drei Reihen hinter den Beiden.  
„Na toll...musst du immer damit anfangen...das geht doch keinen was an..."  
Die Dame kicherte leise und von vorne kam ein erstauntes Raunen. Sie hatte es bis eben für einen Scherz gehalten und waren nun doch ziemlich perplex darüber, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, was der Rotschopf von sich gegeben hatte.  
„Ich wette mit dir, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, wäre es dir nicht so peinlich, wenn ich über unser Sexleben rede..." Abermals kicherte die Dame und nun hatten sich in einem größeren Umkreis Zuhörer gescharrt.  
Kai war überrascht, wie viele sich gerne am Privatleben Anderer „aufgeilten".  
„Wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, würdest du dich für mich nicht interessieren und ich hätte meine Ruhe" Er sah aus dem Fenster und weidete seine Augen an dem schönen Ausblick auf die Wolkendecke unter ihnen.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich interessiere mich nur für dich, weil du ein Kerl bist...?"  
Kai wandte sich um und sah prüfend die blauen Augen.  
„Nun ich drücke es mal so aus, seit ich dich kenne hast du noch keiner Frau hinterher gesehen oder gesagt das eine gut aussah"  
Tala grinste.  
„Das ist dir aufgefallen ?" Sein Gegenüber wurde leicht rot und wandte beschämt den Blick ab.  
„Nun, du hast mich erwischt..." Tala lehnte sich entspannt zurück „Doch zu meiner Verteidigung: Bei Kerlen habe ich das auch nicht gemacht"  
„Wie beruhigend"  
Sein Partner packte Kai am Kinn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Als die Dame begann, entzückt zu quietschen, war das Männer-Trio aufgesprungen und sah nach hinten, während die Passagiere von hinten über die Lehne sahen.  
Selbst die Stewardess blieb neben ihrem Sitz stehen und beobachtete mit offenem Mund und geröteten Wangen das Schauspiel, wobei sie die Leute von der Nachbarreihe leicht verärgerte, da sie den Blick versperrte.  
Erst als sie vor lauter Faszination ihr Tablett mit vollen Gläsern fallen ließ, löste sich Tala von Kai's Lippen, welcher nach Luft rang.  
Alle Augen waren nun auf den Störenfried gerichtet. Die Flugbegleiterin lachte nervös und entschuldigte sich mehrmals. Wobei die Entschuldigung mehr an den Rothaarigen gerichtet war und die Störung, welche sie verursacht hatte, als für die Sauerei auf dem Boden und die daraus resultierende Wartezeit auf neue Getränke.  
Anfangs war Tala doch recht verärgert, doch als er das nervöse Tun der Dame beobachte und das peinlich berührte Gesicht sah, lächelte er freundlich, als sie einen letzten Blick zu den Beiden warf.  
Kaum war sie weg, wandte sich der Rothaarige dem leicht fragend dreinblickend Kai zu.  
„Was ist ?"  
„Ich hätte jetzt erwartet, dass du einen gemeinen Spruch ablässt"  
Tala grinste abzüglich.  
„Das heb' ich mir für dich auf, wenn wir alleine sind"  
Die roten Augen funkelten leicht sauer.  
„Na danke"

Erschöpft ließ sich Kai auf die Couch im Foyer fallen, während sein Partner an der Rezeption die Sache mit dem Zimmer regelte.  
Nachdem er seine Personalien in den Computer eingab, erschien die Reservierung.  
„Sie hatten ein Doppelzimmer mit Meerblick und Bad reserviert. Ist das korrekt ?"  
„Ja, ganz genau"  
Der Hotelangestellte sah an Tala vorbei und auf Kai.  
„Sie hatten ein Doppelbett bestellt. Nun ich nehme doch aber an, sie wollten zwei Einzelbetten"  
Die eisblauen Augen folgten dem Blick.  
„Nein. Ein Doppelbett entspricht genau meinen Vorstellungen"  
Kurzes Schweigen trat ein, doch dann schien dem Angestellten ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein.  
„Ooohhh...verstehe...nun dann" er drehte sich zum Schlüsselbrett um, schnipste und ein Page kam angerannt. „Bringe die Herren auf Zimmer 305"  
Der Junge nickte und flitzte davon, um einen Gepäckwagen zu holen.  
„Hey Kai...nicht einschlafen." Der Rothaarige zog seinen dösenden Lover auf die Beine.  
„Lass mich. Ich bin müde"  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und Tala verstand Kai's Zustand. Es war schon nach Mitternacht.

Im Fahrstuhl hatte Kai Mühe, wach zu bleiben und wurde von Tala ständig angeschubst.  
„Komm schon...reiß dich zusammen"  
Kaum waren sie im Zimmer, lag Kai auch schon im Bett. Der Rothaarige schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und drückte dem Pagen ein Trinkgeld in die Hand, welcher mit vielsagendem Blick die Beiden begutachtete. Eindeutig war dem jungen anzusehen, dass er genau wusste, wie die beiden zueinander standen und verließ grinsend das Zimmer.  
Der Rothaarige musste bei diesem Anblick lachen.  
„Sowas...für sein Alter ganz schön pfiffig..."  
Er ging zum Bett und begann, an Kai's Hose zu zerren.  
„Was...machst...du...da...?"  
„Ich zieh' dich aus"  
„...warum...?"  
„Weil es sich vermutlich ohne Hose besser schlafen lässt"  
„...ich...warne...dich,...lass...deine...Finger...von...meinem...Hintern..."  
Der Rothaarige stoppte und sah ziemlich überrascht drein. Dann lachte er.  
„...du denkst ja aber auch nur an das Eine...bist ja ein ganz schönes Ferkel, mein Lieber..."  
„...ich...kenn...dich..."  
Amüsiert betrachtete Tala das entspannte Gesicht des Schlafenden und warf die Hose in eine Ecke.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den erschöpften Körper.  
„Ich wäre auch auf's Außerste enttäuscht, wenn es nicht so wäre" 

Ein schrilles Klingeln riss Tala aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte etwas Mühe. sich zu orientieren. Verschlafen blinzelte er den, unter ihm liegenden, Körper an und ließ sich dann auf seine Seite des Bettes falle.  
Träge angelte er nach dem Telefonhörer.  
„...ja... ?"  
„Guten Morgen. Sie hatten um einen Weckruf für 8:00 Uhr gebeten" erklang eine freundliche Damenstimme.  
„...hatte ich...?" angestrengt dachte er nach und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare.  
„ - Zimmer 305 wecken um 8:00 Uhr - steht in unserem Computer"  
„...ach ja...stimmt..."  
„Wünschen sie das Frühstück auf ihr Zimmer oder soll ein Tisch in unserem Restaurant für sie Beide gedeckt werden ?"  
Tala sah kurz nach rechts. Kai schlief noch immer.  
„Nun...decken sie bitte einen Tisch für uns...wir werden gegen 9:00 Uhr dann runterkommen"  
„Gut. Ein Tisch für 2 Personen für 9:00 Uhr. Es wird alles vorbereitet. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt bei uns"  
„Den werden wir haben...danke"

Mürrisch rutschte Kai auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er hatte, seit sie beim Frühstück saßen, nicht einen Ton gesagt  
„Was ist denn ? Du bist doch sonst nicht so muffelig"  
„Sonst werde ich auch nicht SO geweckt"  
„Ach komm...ich hab ihn doch nur sanft gestreift..."  
„Mein Hintern brennt, als hätte ich mich auf eine Herdplatte gesetzt und das nennst du 'nur sanft gestreift' ?"  
„Ja" Er beugte sich zu Kai rüber. „Wenn dem nicht so wäre, könntest du nämlich nicht mehr sitzen"  
Kai erinnerte sich an die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen seinem Partner und Bryan und schien, angesichts dessen, was Tala dort an den Tag gelegt hatte, ein wenig besänftigt aber auch beunruhigt.  
„Soweit würdest du nicht gehen...oder?"  
Der Rothaarige stand auf und packte seinen Gegenüber am Kinn. Die leichte Verunsicherung in den blutroten Augen war ihm nicht entgangen.  
„Nicht, solange du dich anständig benimmst" der Ernst in seiner Stimme ließ seinen Tischnachbarn erschaudern.  
Und da war sie wieder. Eine von Tala's weniger vorteilhaften Eigenschaften: gebieterische Dominanz.  
Kai hasste das und dem entsprechend begegnete er auch dem Blick des Anderen. Noch nie hatte Tala im Zorn seine Hand gegen seinen Lebenspartner erhoben, dennoch sollte man dies' als ernste Warnung betrachten.

Der Tag verlief recht unspektakulär.  
Erst mussten sie mal die Koffer auspacken. Dazu waren sie gestern nicht mehr gekommen. Dann erkundeten sie ein bisschen die Einkaufspassagen und den Strand.  
Als es dunkel wurde, gingen sie zurück in's Hotel und setzten sich an die Bar.  
Sie kannten sich hier ja nicht aus und Tala wollte sich bei den Kellern und Barmixern erkundigen, wo denn hier gute Bars wären.  
Kai saß gelangweilt auf dem Barhocker neben ihm und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.  
Dabei fiel ihm ein Junge auf, welcher auffällig lange in ihre Richtung sah und irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht wegen der jungen, gutaussehenden Kellnerin war, mit welcher Tala gerade sprach.  
Als der Junge seinen Blick bemerkte, sah er schnell weg.  
Tala schien das nicht zu bemerken, sondern erzählte gerade der Kellnerin, das er mit dem etwas mürrisch dreinblickenden Jungen neben ihm hier Urlaub machte und sie eine nette, beschauliche Bar, außerhalb des Hotels, suchten.  
Ein paar exotisch klingende Namen sprudelten aus ihrem Mund, während Kai diesen aufdringlichen Jungen keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Er war recht schmächtig. Nicht sonderlich groß. Trotz des Dämmerlichtes konnte man erkennen, dass er blond war und er noch recht jung aussah.  
Er musste aber mindestens 18 sein, um hier reingelassen zu werden und die Angestellten achteten peinlichst darauf. Selbst die Hotelpagen durften hier nicht rein, wenn sie nicht das entsprechende Alter hatten.  
„...halloho...Erde an Kai..."  
Der Angesprochene schreckte auf.  
„Was...?"  
„Ich sagte...ich geh mal zur Toilette und dann gehen wir ins Zimmer..."  
Kai sah ihn fragend an.  
„Es ist schließlich schon 2:00 Uhr, ich will Morgen nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen...obwohl..." Er bedachte seinen Gegenüber mit einem anzüglichen Funkeln in den Augen.  
„...das könnte wohl auch mal ganz nett werden..." Als er die Reaktion seines Partners sah, begann er zu lachen.  
„Glaub mir...so einen Tag würdest du sicher nicht bereuen..." Er küsste ihn fordernd und verschwand zur Toilette.  
Sofort verdunkelte sich Kai's Gesicht, als er den blonden Jungen Tala hintergehen sah. Er war nah' dran, ebenfalls nachzugehen, doch dann schnaubte er nur und setzte sich wieder.  
Ich lauf ihm doch nicht auf's Klo nach. Wo kommen wir denn da hin !

Tala kam gerade aus der Kabine und wusch sich die Hände, als er im Spiegel das verschüchterte und leicht erregte Gesicht des Jungen sah, der ihm eindeutig auf den Hintern sah.  
„Das solltest du dir lieber aus dem Kopf schlagen. Das ist nichts für Anfänger"  
„Dann zeig' mir doch, wie es ein Profi macht "  
Der Rothaarige lachte.  
„Gott kleiner...brech' dir nichts ab" Er drehte sich um und ging auf den Jungen zu. Prüfend glitten seine blauen Augen über den leicht zitternden Körper. „Kein Interesse"  
Deutlich war die Enttäuschung und auch etwas Wut zu sehen.  
„Warum nicht...?" keifte sein Gegenüber.  
„Du hast keine Kondition und würdest keine Runde durchhalten. Ich pack' dich nicht so nett an, wie Andere. Bei mir musst du schon eine gewisse Schmerzensgrenze besitzen, um mich zu ertragen"  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich aushalte"  
Blitzschnell packte Tala den Jungen am Arm und presste ihn fest gegen die Wand. Schmerzlich verzog dieser das Gesicht.  
„Und das...ist gerade mal der Anfang des Vorspiels, mein Freund" Er drückte ebenso fest, wie bei Kai sein Knie in den Schritt des Blonden, welcher darum bettelte, er solle ihn loslassen. Er rutschte an der Wand runter und sah seinen Gegenüber mit leicht glasigem Blick und, trotz dieser mehr als groben Vorführung, immer noch verlangend an.  
Tala war ziemlich überrascht, entweder hatte er ein absolutes Weichei vor sich oder Kai konnte doch mehr ab, als er geglaubt hatte.  
Der Junge schien nun an Mut zu gewinnen.  
„Für dich würde ich lernen, es zu ertragen"  
Langsam wurde es dem Rothaarigen zu blöd.  
„Sag mal, hast du den Jungen gesehen, mit dem ich hier bin ?"  
Der Blonde nickte.  
„Wenn du so aussiehst wie er, spricht wie er und dich benimmst wie er, dann können wir gerne noch mal darüber sprechen. Aber im Moment..." Er fasste den am Boden sitzenden am Kinn. „...spielst du nicht in meiner Liga, Kleiner..." 

„War ja 'ne lange Sitzung, was ?" giftige Blicke taktierten den Rothaarigen.  
„Du hast den Jungen bemerkt ?"  
„Kann man so ausdrücken..."  
Na, da ist aber jemand ganz schön sauer  
„Komm schon...lass uns gehen..."  
Er zog Kai am Handgelenk mit sich, welcher sich etwas zierte.  
Kaum standen sie vor dem Fahrstuhl, musste Kai wieder zur Bar zurück. Er hatte seinen Geldbeutel liegen gelassen.  
Tala fuhr zwischenzeitlich alleine zum Zimmer hoch. Er hatte keine Lust, dem blonden Jungen über den Weg zu laufen.

An dem Platz, wo er gesessen hatte, lag der Geldbeutel nicht mehr.  
Scheiße  
„Suchst du das hier ?"  
Kai blickte in zwei giftgrüne Augen. Sofort erkannte er den blonden Jungen.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du noch mal kommen würdest"  
Er drückte seinem Gegenüber sein Eigentum in die Hand.  
Kai's Blick bohrte sich geradezu tödlich in den Körper des Jungen.  
„Du hast schöne Augen...ich liebe Rot"  
„Das merkt man..."  
„Naja...leider ohne Erfolg...aber..." seine Augen hefteten sich an Kai's Körper „...du gefällst mir auch. Leider sind wir beide eher der Typ, der lieber unten liegt wie ?"  
Er wich etwas zurück. Kai strahlte etwas Bedrohliches aus.  
„Er ist ziemlich grob, nicht war ?"  
Keine Antwort.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ganz gut sein kann, wenn man es mag. Nicht wahr ?"  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.  
Langsam bekam der Blonde ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Der Junge vor ihm schien wesentlich gefährlicher zu sein, als sein Liebhaber. Doch er verstand nun so einiges.  
„Ich seh schon. Ein wildes Tier zu zähmen, liegt ihm wohl mehr, als ein braves Schoßhündchen, wie ich"  
Immer größer wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen Beiden, bis der Junge an einem Mann, Mitte 30 zum Stehen kam.  
„Weißt du...es ist ja nicht so, dass ich niemanden hätte" Der Mann legte den Arm um den Blonden. „Er wäre übrigens mehr dein Fall, als ich...er ist der Dominante in unserer Beziehung und hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Abwechslung. Auch wenn er vermutlich nicht so grob sein wird, wie dein Freund. Aber vielleicht würde es dir ja gefallen" der Junge strich über Kai's Wange und hielt ihn am Kinn fest „Ich bin mir sicher, deine Augen werden noch schöner, wenn du etwas "Spaß" hast...das würde ich gerne sehen"  
Kai schlug die Hand weg. Ihm wurde langsam schlecht. Nun setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung und wollte Kai am Arm packen, als ihm dieser einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen verpasste.  
„Fass...mich...nicht...an"  
Eingeschüchtert von diesem Gewaltausbruch beließen es die beiden dabei und hielten ihn nicht weiter auf.

Als Kai in das Zimmer kam, hatte Tala sich gerade auf das Bett gesetzt.  
Wasser perlte von seinem Körper und nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften verhinderte, dass das Bettzeug nass wurde.  
„Und war er noch da ?"  
Gemächlich schraubte er eine Sodaflasche auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Der Geldbeutel oder die blonde Bohnenstange ?"  
Der Rothaarige verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, heftete sich sein Blick auf seinen Gegenüber. Die roten Augen funkelten ihn kühl an.  
„Was glaubst du denn, was mich mehr interessiert ?"  
„Das möchte ich gerade von dir wissen"  
Tala beschlich ein komisches Gefühl und er begann zu grinsen.  
„Na so was...wir werden doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, oder ?"  
Kai's Wangen verfärbten sich leicht, doch seine Augen behielten ihre kühle Ausstrahlung.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne...ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Wenn dir dieses...Gestell...gefällt, bitte, dann hätte ich wenigstens mal meine Ruhe"  
Der Rothaarige nahm diese Worte nicht wirklich ernst und saß weiterhin grinsend auf dem Bett.  
„Also würde es dir nichts ausmachen ?"  
Kai's Körper versteifte sich merklich.  
„Warum sollte es ?"  
„Du bist immer noch ein miserabler Lügner"  
„Es stört mich nicht"  
Das Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Es – stört – mich – nicht"   
„Ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt, im Bett bist du 'ne Wucht, doch beim Lügen versagst du jedes mal"  
„Was fragst du dann, wenn du doch eh alles besser weist...und wisch dir endlich das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht"  
Sein Partner stand auf und strich im sanft über die Wange.  
„Du wirst auch immer launischer. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du würdest etwas ruhiger werden, jetzt, da er dir nicht ständig auf die Pelle rückt"  
„Dafür sind es jetzt perverse Bohnenstangen mit ihrem Lover"  
Fragend zog Tala eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was war denn?"  
„Nichts...ich geh duschen" 

Tala war bereits weggedöst, als er wieder aus der Dusche kam.  
Ein Blick auf die Digitaluhr auf dem Nachttisch sagte ihm, dass er etwas mehr als 2 Stunden geduscht hatte.  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken.  
Er hasste es zu duschen.  
Durch die angenehme wärme des Wassers, seine massierende Berührungen auf der Haut und seinem monotonen Rauschen wurde er immer in seine Gedankenwelt getrieben, in der er all seine Eindrücke und Gefühle überdachte.  
Ein wenig abwesend beobachtete er die ruhigen Bewegungen des Brutkorbes des neben ihm Liegenden.  
Er zweifelte zwar daran, dass das blonde Gestell Tala's Interesse geweckt hatte, dennoch wurde er unruhig bei dem Gedanken, ein Anderer könnte dies vielleicht schaffen.  
Er hatte über 2 Stunden in der Dusche nachgedacht und kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen auch sträuben mochte, er konnte es sich nicht mehr vorstellen, allein zu sein.  
Sie hingen wirklich fast 24 Stunden aufeinander, da weder Kai, noch Tala bei ihren Bankkonten gezwungen waren, zu arbeiten.  
Anfangs nervte ihn das ziemlich, da er den Eigenarten des Rothaarigen ständig ausgesetzt war und keine Nacht seine Ruhe hatte.  
Doch wie heißt es so schön: Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier.  
Was sollte er also machen ?  
Er musste sich eingestehen, an einigen Holpersteinen in ihrer Beziehung war er durchaus alleine Schuld und vor allem an Denen, welche in den letzten Wochen ihren Weg kreuzten.  
Die Faszination und das Begehren, welche Tala für ihn empfand, entzog sich einfach seiner Logik.  
Nicht nur, weil diese Gefühle länger anzuhalten schienen und sogar noch stärker wurden, als bei jeder ihm bisher bekannten Beziehung dieser Art, sondern vor allem nachdem, was mit Bryan passiert war.   
Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, war er unbewusst immer näher an den Rothaarigen gerutscht.  
Auch bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Finger über den schlafenden Körper glitten, bis ihn ein Poltern, gefolgt von Lachen, aus seiner Trance riss.  
Blitzschnell zog er die Finger weg.  
...muss man so einen Krach machen...  
Kaum hatte er das gedacht, wanderten seine Fingerkuppen abermals über die zarte Haut. Hin und wieder drang leises Stöhnen an sein Ohr, doch Tala machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen.  
Ohne seine Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen, kniete er sich vorsichtig auf allen Vieren über seinen Partner.  
Das weckte ihn schließlich auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er ihn an.  
„Kai...?"  
„...wer sonst...oder hast du eine blonde Bohnenstange erwartet ?"  
Immer tiefer rutschte Kai's Hand. Der Rothaarige schien recht überrascht.  
„...und was wird das, wenn's fertig ist...?"  
„Das wirst du schon sehen..."  
Doch bevor Kai in Tala's Schritt angekommen war, packte dieser fest sein Handgelenk.  
„Das würde ich mir noch mal überlegen...es ist nicht jedermanns Sache, was du da vor hast"  
„Ich bin alt genug, um das selbst zu entscheiden"  
Der Rothaarige rutschte unter Kai hervor, um sich aufzusetzen und ließ dabei das Handgelenk los. Dafür hielt er ihn am Kinn fest, zog ihn zu sich und grinste provozierend.  
„Wenn das so ist...dann zeig' mir doch mal, ob du in all den Jahren was von mir gelernt hast"  
Sanft drängte sich Tala's Zunge in den Mund seine Lovers, während dessen Hand ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und vorsichtig das erregte Glied umschloss.  
Nur zögerlich begann er, die ihm so vertrauten Bewegungen nachzuahmen.  
Langsam lösten sich ihre Lippen und Kai ließ seine Zunge, so wie es sein Partner immer tat, über dessen Oberkörper nach unten wandern.  
Plötzlich stockte er und die Finger des Rothaarigen strichen zärtlich durch seine Haare.  
„...nun...hat dich der Mut doch verlassen..."  
Das nicht wirklich, doch eine gewisse Hemmschwelle war da.  
Sicher: Tala kannte so was wie Hemmungen nicht. Im Flugzeug hatte er Kai ohne zu zögern in den Schritt gefasst, woraufhin dieser aufstöhnte und erneut ein Tablett mit Gläsern seinen Dienst versagte.  
Doch der leicht spöttische Ausdruck in den blauen Augen bestärkte ihn nur in seinem Vorhaben.  
Prüfend ließ er die Zungenspitze über den Schaft streichen und er spürte, wie sich die Finger in seinen Haaren verkrampften.  
Behutsam umschlossen seine Lippen das heiße Fleisch, es war ein seltsames Gefühl, doch keinesfalls unangenehm.  
Tala warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Immer fester verkrampften sich seine Hände in den Haaren und er begann, seinem Partner einen Rhythmus vorzugeben. Der Rothaarige hatte eine immense Geduld mit Kai, welcher sich etwas schwer mit der ungewohnten Situation tat.  
Er begann an dem Glied zu knabbern und intensiv daran zu saugen. Starke Emotionen durchflossen beide Körper, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
Ein letztes Mal warf Tala den Kopf in den Nacken und Kai spürte die warme Flüssigkeit über seine Zunge und seine Kehle hinablaufen.  
Er wurde hoch gerissen und der Rothaarige versiegelte seine Lippen mit seinen und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.  
Genüsslich schloß Kai die Augen und gab sich ganz Talas Rhythmus hin.  
Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und die erhitzen Körper schlangen sich ineinander.

Erschöpft hing Kai in Tala's Armen, der ihm sanft über den Rücken strich.  
„Gar nicht mal so schlecht...für einen Anfänger" flüsterte dieser ihm ins Ohr und spürte, wie Kai sich näher an ihn presste.  
„Gewöhne dich nicht dran...das wird keinesfalls zu schnell wiederholt...es sei denn, du findest die blonde Bohnenstange...die würde das ohne zu zögern machen"  
Der Rothaarige lachte.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass er es so könnte, zudem..." Er sah tief in die rubinroten Augen. Verlangend leuchtete das Eisblau seiner auf. „...stehe ich nicht auf blond..."

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet ?

Kapitel 8  
Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet ?  
(Das soll Urlaub sein ?Teil 2)

Abermals weckte Tala das schrille Klingeln des Telefons.  
Er nahm den Hörer ab.  
„...ja...ich weis...8:00 Uhr...danke"  
Ohne seinen Gesprächspartner zu Wort kommen zu lassen, legte er wieder auf.  
„Wenn du nicht dafür sorgst, dass die damit aufhören, ist aber was los"  
kam es verschlafen von seinem Bettnachbarn.  
Der Rothaarige drehte sich auf die Seite und schlang seinem Arm um Kai's Taille.  
„...später..." 

„Jetzt zier' dich nicht so...ein bisschen Farbe tut dir gut"  
„Ich hab aber keinen Bock auf Strand..."  
Tala zupfte an Kai's Hose.  
„Was denn...? Wenn du keine Badehose hast, kein Problem...mich stört das nicht..."  
„Lass das..." Er schlug die Hand des Rothaarigen weg. „Das könnte dir so passen..."  
Nun packte Tala fester und zerrte regelrecht an dem Hosenbund.  
„Wenn du keine Badehose anziehst, wird diese hier dran glauben müssen"  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen"  
Man hörte den Stoff unter dem festen Ziehen knarzen.  
„Ich würde alles tun, um dich an den Strand zu kriegen" Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen und ein provozierendes Funkeln in den Augen, festigte seine Aussage. „Und wenn ich deine kompletten Klamotten ruinieren müsste"  
Noch einmal zog er fest am Bund.  
„Au...Ok, ok...ich komm ja mit...doch ich warne dich...halt deine Hormone im Zaun..."  
Mit wachsamen Blick verfolgte der Rothaarige, wie sich Kai seine Badeshorts anzog und eine etwas weitere Hose drüber.  
„Du verlangst aber viel von mir..."

Das Hotel besaß einen Privatstrand, weshalb Kai das erste Mal, seit die Sache mit dem Urlaub feststand, nachfragte, was der ganze Spaß eigentlich kostete.  
„...das sollte dich nicht kümmern..."  
„Wieso nicht...du wirst das doch wohl nicht alles alleine bezahlen wollen...?"  
„...du solltest nicht über solche Nebensächlichkeiten nachdenken..."  
„...aber..." Tala legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, werde ich wohl oder übel andere Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen"  
Tala zerrte Kai weiter, da er nun ein wenig grummelig war.  
„Sitz !"  
Der Rothaarige deutete auf eine Liege, doch sein Gegenüber weigerte sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Ein Schubs beförderte ihn auf den Sitz.  
„Jetzt werd bloß nicht zickig...wir haben Urlaub, also entspann dich"  
Während Tala den großen Sonnenschirm aufspannte, zog Kai seine Sachen aus und seine Sonnenbrille auf.  
Der Rothaarige warf ihm die Sonnenmilch rüber.  
„Soll ich dir helfen...?"  
Mit einem nichtssagendem Blick reichte Kai die Milch zurück.  
Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, als die kalte Milch seinen Rücken berührte.  
Er genoss es mittlerweile richtig, wenn Tala ihn massierte. Dieser wusste, wo er zupacken musste, damit er Kai's Muskeln vollkommen zum Entspannen brachte.  
„Du musst aber gut aufpassen..." er spürte den heißen Atmen des Rothaarigen an seinem Ohr „...sonst bekommst du noch einen Sonnenbrand..."  
„Nicht wenn du deine Arbeit ordentlich machst..." kam es trocken von seinem Vordermann, dennoch schwang eine leichte Sinnlichkeit in seinen Worten.  
Als Tala fertig war, tat Kai es seinem Partner gleich.  
Nachdem die Sonnenmilch eingezogen war, legten sich beide hin und ließen ihre Blicke über den Strand wandern.  
Es waren viele Ehepaare da, teilweise mit Kindern im Gepäck.  
„Vielleicht ist das ja ein Zeichen"  
Tala lachte, als er den Blick auffing, dem ihm sein Partner, über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg zuwarf.  
Auch einige Singels tummelten sich hier, vor allem Männer.  
„Kommst du mit ?"  
Der Rothaarige deutete auf das Wasser.  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte der Kopf.  
„Dann benimm dich bloß anständig...und lass dich nicht von fremden Männern ansprechen"  
Kai bedachte ihn mit einem genervten Blick.  
Tala lachte und machte sich gemächlichen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Wasser.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, als Kai sich nach seinem Zimmergenossen umsah. Als er ihn entdeckte, saß er kerzengerade auf seiner Liege und was er sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
Tala stand an einem der Getränkebars und war in einer Unterhaltung mit einem braungebrannten Strandbodybilder vertieft.  
Der Mann hatte lange schwarze Haare, zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, und er stand ziemlich nahe an seinem Freund. Beide Körper glänzten in der Sonne vom Meerwasser.  
Nachdem ihn der Schwarzhaarige etwas gesagt hatte und lächelte, deutete Tala mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Kai.   
Sein Gesprächspartner folgte mit den Augen, sah ihn an und begann zu lächeln.  
Er sagte etwas zu seinem Gegenüber, welcher daraufhin nickte.  
Der Mann beugte sich vor und flüsterte Tala etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte etwas enttäuscht.  
Es gab noch einen kleinen Wortwechsel, bevor Tala sich zu Kai aufmachte, welcher ihn mit wütenden Blicken taktierte.  
„Was ist ?" Dieses unschuldige Lächeln verstärkte Kai's Wut.  
„...du weist genau, was..." er deutete dezent in eine Richtung.  
Der Rothaarige drehte sich um und blickte in die nussbraunen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Bodybilders, der einige Meter entfernt stand, ihm freundlich zulächelte und die Hand zum Gruß hob. Er grüßte zurück.  
„Ach das..."  
Er wandte sich dem Liegenden wieder zu.  
„Nun...er hätte mich beinahe mit seinem Surfbrett "überfahren"...und da sind wir in's Gespräch gekommen"  
„...so...?"  
„ Er wollte wissen, ob ich alleine hier bin..."  
„...ach...?"  
„Und da hab ihm dich gezeigt...und er fragte, ob du mein "Freund" bist..."  
„...und...?"  
„Was und...nichts und...ich habe es natürlich bejaht"  
Man sah seinem Partner an, dass er noch nicht ganz zufrieden war.  
Tala setzte sich auf das Becken des Anderen und lehnte sich weit nach vorne. Kaltes Wasser tropfte von seinem Körper auf Kai's aufgeheizte Haut. Er strich mit seinem Finger über den trockenen Oberkörper.  
„Du willst wissen, was er mir zugeflüstert hat, nicht war ?"  
Die roten Augen fixierten ihn und er stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.  
„So wie der aussah, kann das ja nicht allzu intelligent gewesen sein"  
Tala lachte.  
„Also ich fand es ziemlich intelligent...er sagte: Dein Freund ist genauso hübsch, wie du..."  
Die Augen verengten sich.  
„Über die Intelligenz dieser Aussage kann man streiten"  
„Mag sein, doch sie zeugt von gutem Geschmack...findest du nicht...?"  
„Was noch...?"  
„Oh, er meinte, es wäre bestimmt sehr angenehm bei einem beschaulichen Beisammensein zu dritt..."  
Das kam Kai bekannt vor. Er hatte langsam ganz schöne Bedenken über den Ort, an welchen ihn sein Lover geschleppt hatte.  
Sein Kopf wandte sich nach rechts zu einer fünfköpfigen Jungengruppe. Sie beobachteten die Beiden und hatten etwas angewidertes im Blick. Die Jungen war so zwischen 16 und 10 Jahre, sportliche Figur aber nicht wirklich gutaussehend.  
„Ihr seid ja pervers..." brummte einer von ihnen. Er trug eine Baseballmütze und seine Nase sowie sein Kinn sahen aus, als wären sie schon mehr als einmal gebrochen gewesen.  
„Und du bist ein Rotzlöffel mit Segelohren und O-Beinen...aber das reibe ich dir ja auch nicht unter die Nase"  
Giftig funkelten die eisblauen Augen des Rothaarigen.  
Kai ließ mit einem gewissen Desinteresse seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen und blieb an zwei blaugrauen Augen hängen, welche interessiert seine blutrote Augenfarbe begutachteten. Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich an, während um sie herum ein Wortgefecht entbrannte.  
Plötzlich tippe er Tala an.  
„Was ist...?"  
Kai gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er sich weiter runterbeugen sollte.  
„Sag mal...ist das hier ein Schwulentreff', oder was...?...das wird mir nämlich langsam zu blöd" keifte er leise.  
Irritiert begutachtete er die fünf Jungs, bis er an dem selben Augenpaar hängen blieb.  
„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass mich das ebenso überrascht, wie dich...?"  
Entschuldigend lächelte er seinen Lebenspartner an.  
„Mit dir fahr ich nie wieder in Urlaub..."  
„Aber das ist doch nicht meine Schuld..."  
„DU hast den Flug und das Hotel gebucht...wessen Schuld wird das demnach dann sein...?"  
Nun grinste Tala.  
„Du bist aber ganz schön undankbar..."  
„Nenn' mir nur einen Grund, weshalb ich dir dankbar sein sollte...?"  
„Nun bisher hattest du keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren, wir hatten doch eine menge Spaß..."  
Er wurde immer leiser und legte zärtlich seine Lippen auf die von Kai.  
„Hey Schwuchteln...das ist ja Körperverletzung, was ihr hier treibt..."  
Tala hatte jetzt genug und stand auf.  
„Also ich halte das jetzt für keine gute Idee"  
„Ich hab doch vor solchen Rotzbengeln keine Angst"  
„Uuuuhhhhhhhh...unsere Schwuchtel ist ja richtig taff...pass nur auf, dass du dir keinen Fingernagel abbrichst"  
Vier lachten, einer sah beschämt zu Seite. Der Junge mit den blaugrauen Augen. Er war der jüngste von ihnen.  
Blitzschnell hatte Tala den Mützenträger am Kragen und drückte fest zu.  
Die Anderen wichen zurück.  
„Oh keine Sorge...ich glaube, deine Knochen werden eher brechen..."  
Kai setzte sich auf und beobachte das Ganze mit einem gewissen Interesse, während seine Augen genau das Gegenteil ausstrahlten.  
Dem Jungen knickten die Beine zusammen und fiel Tala vor die Füße, als dieser ihn losließ.  
„Na, was denn...? Erst die Klappe aufreißen und dann jammernd zusammenbrechen, wenn es darauf ankommt...wer, bitte schön, ist denn hier die Schwuchtel...?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Bodybilder gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Na, was ist denn das hier ?" er lachte. „Bist du nicht etwas zu alt, um im Sand zu spielen...?"  
Diese geballte Muskelmasse war nun doch zuviel für die Halbstarken.  
Drei von ihnen packten ihren Freund, stießen noch einige Beleidigungen aus und verschwanden.  
Der Junge bedachte Tala mit einem bewunderten und Kai mit einem leicht schmachtenden Blick und dackelte seinem Freunden hinterher.  
Sein roten Augen bohrten sich feindselig in den braunen Muskelkörper, als sich dessen Hand auf Tala's Schulter legte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte es und erwiderte den Blick und kam plötzlich näher.  
„Wow...du hast ja wahnsinns Augen, mein Freund. Rot wie Blut, faszinierend. Von weitem war das nicht zu erkennen" Er lächelte „Das gefällt mir...ihr beide seit echt beneidenswert. Jetzt, nachdem ich ihn hier näher betrachten konnte und dich mal in Aktion erlebt habe, bedauere ich es noch mehr, dass du meine Einladung abgeschlagen hast"  
Tala lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Sorry...aber ich teile grundsätzlich nicht...und vor allem nicht den Körper meines Freundes"  
Das würdest du auch nicht überleben  
„Aber vielleicht habt ihr Jungs Lust, heute Abend was trinken zu gehen...ich würde euch einladen...so hübsche Kerle trifft man schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass muss ich doch ausnutzen"  
„Nun..." Tala sah zu Kai. Er schien wenig begeistert, sagte aber nichts. „...heute nicht...vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."  
„Gott bist du grausam..." eine Welle der Enttäuschung überkam den Schwarzhaarigen „...du quälst deine Umgebung gerne, nicht ?"  
„...das hat du gut erkannt..."  
„Wir hätten uns früher treffen müssen, vielleicht hätte ich ja das Glück gehabt"  
„Wer sagt, dass er hier ein Glückstreffer ist ?" zum ersten Mal hatte Kai sich zu Wort gemeldet und wurde mit einem faszinierten Blick aus den nussbraunen Augen bedacht.  
„Aber, aber...du bist ja ein ganz böser Junge...gestern Abend warst du wesentlich zutraulicher..."  
Kai stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.  
„Was für ein Biest...ist der immer so...?"  
Tala nickte.  
„...er sah so richtig harmlos aus...stört dich das nicht, wenn er sowas sagt...?"  
„Nein..." der Rothaarige grinste seinen Gegenüber anzüglich an „...das ist es ja gerade, was mir so an ihm gefällt"  
Erst ein wenig überrascht, ließ er die Augen über Kai's Körper wandern, dann grinste er.  
„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wer wohl die Dominanz in eurer Beziehung ist, nachdem du ihn mir gezeigt hast. Ihr beide seht nicht so aus, als würde einer von euch seinen Arsch herhalten. Doch wenn ich das so höre..."  
Er wandte sich von dem vor Wut kochenden Kai ab und seinem Partner zu, welcher sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.  
„...scheinst ein ziemlich guter Liebhaber zu sein, wenn du ihn bändigen konntest..."  
Kai sprang auf.  
„Jetzt ist aber schluss...wer hier wem den Arsch hinhält geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an..."  
„Hey..." Tala packte ihn am Kinn und zog seinen Kopf zu such rüber „...ganz ruhig..."  
„Aber er..." Der Rothaarige presste seine Lippen auf die seinen, wandte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen und sah etwas verärgert aus.  
„...das war wohl doch etwas zu intim...wir gehen jetzt..."

Beide saßen in einem Café und schwiegen sich schon seit einer guten Stunde an.  
Kai war immer noch ein wenig grießlig, dennoch ertrug er die Stille nicht mehr länger.  
„Sag mal...seit wann stört dich das, wenn jemand intim über uns spricht...du machst das doch ständig..."  
Tala nahm einen Schluck von Kai's Cola.  
„...bei mir regst du dich aber nicht so auf .."  
„...und ob ich mich da aufrege..."  
„Aber nicht in so einem Ton...deine Stimme hat gezittert..."  
„Ach...?" Das war ihm nicht aufgefallen. Er war wohl einfach zu wütend, um darauf zu achten.  
„...außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn Fremde das tun..."  
Er trank noch einmal von der Cola.  
„...sag mal...willst du nichts Eigenes bestellen...die war eigentlich für mich..."  
„Sei doch nicht so..."  
„Ach du darfst egoistisch sein, ich aber nicht, oder wie...?"  
„Egoistisch bin ich aber nur Anderen gegenüber...meine Phantasien und Gelüste teile ich schließlich auch mit dir..."  
„Na toll...davon geht mein Durst aber auch nicht weg..."  
„Das kommt drauf an, in welchem Element ich diese Sachen mit dir teile..."  
Kai's Wangen färbten sich rot und er sah sich in dem Café um. Wieder hatte Tala es geschafft, so laut zu reden, dass es in einer natürlichen Lautstärke rüber kam, aber es dennoch jeder gehört hatte.  
„Du bist unmöglich...kannst du mal aufhören...?...das ist ja megapeinlich..."  
„Finde ich jetzt eigentlich nicht..."  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst...sonst würdest du ja nicht davon reden..."  
Tala bestellte bei der Kellnerin ein Eis.  
„Ganz genau..."  
„Wieso tu ich mir das nur jedes Mal mit dir an...?"  
Der Rothaarige beugte sich weit über den Tisch.  
„Weil du mich brauchst..." das Eis wurde rechts von Tala abgestellt, welcher gleich einen Löffel voll aufnahm „...nicht wahr, Kai...?" sanft aber bestimmt schob er ihm den vollen Löffel durch die Lippen.  
„Ich weis, warum du das Gestern gemacht hast..."  
„Ach ja...?"  
„Du hattest Angst, eines Tages wieder alleine dastehen zu müssen..." ein zweiter Löffel folgte.  
„Du glaubst...ich würde dich für den Nächstbesten verlassen und dich alleine lassen...stimmts ?"  
Wieder zeigte sich die erschreckende Fähigkeit Tala's, er schien in der Gedankenwelt seines Partners ein- und auszugehen.  
Sein Gegenüber schwieg.  
Ein dritter Löffel berührte seine Lippen.  
„Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen...?"  
Immer weiter verfütterte er das Eis an Kai und nahm hin und wieder selbst eine Portion.  
In einer dieser Pausen brannte Kai etwas auf der Zunge.  
„Würdest du das denn tun...?"  
Tala sah sich um. Seine Eis-Aktion hatte Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Positive wie Negative und er grinste.  
„Willst du das wirklich hier besprechen...?"  
„Wenn ich gewartet hätte, bis wir wieder im Hotel sind, hättest du mir eh nicht zugehört"  
Sein Gegenüber tat gekränkt.  
„Du hast ja eine schöne Meinung von mir...dabei freue ich mich immer, wenn du ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit mir führen willst..." er machte eine Pause „...es sei denn, du würdest das machen während wir uns ein wenig amüsieren. Da bräuchtest du nicht zu hoffen, dass ich dir dann zuhöre" Das Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln zog sich über Kai's Lippen.  
„Also wenn ich dabei versuchen würde, ein Gespräch mit dir anzufangen, würde ich mir an deiner Stelle ernsthaft Gedanken machen"  
Tala's Augen weiteten sich.  
„...was für ein ungezogener und frecher Bengel du doch bist..."  
Doch dann begann er zu lachen, während die Kellnerin eine Obstplatte brachte, welche er zusammen mit dem Eis bestellt hatte.  
Mit der beiliegenden zweizackigen Gabel schob er ungefragt Kai ein Stück Mango in den Mund, welcher es kommentarlos aß.  
Tala war darüber mehr als erfreut, denn dafür hatte er schwer arbeiten müssen.  
Es hatte ihn ziemlich überrascht, dass er gerade wenn es um Lebensmittel ging, es so schwer bei seinem Freund hatte.  
Ganz am Anfang gab es immer endlose Debatten deswegen.

„Warum stellst du dich immer so an ?...das ist nur Essen...ich werd's schon nicht vergiften..."  
„Weis man's..."  
„Jetzt hör aber auf...sag mir lieber, warum du so rumzickst deswegen..."  
„Ich trau dir nicht..."  
Das war für Tala wie ein Schlag in's Gesicht.  
„Aber in anderen Dingen machst du doch auch nicht so einen Aufstand..."  
„...das ist auch was anderes..."  
„Ach komm...du schläft mit mir und wir liegen dann zusammen in einem Bett...meinst du nicht, dass ich da schon mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit hatte, dir etwas anzutun ...?"  
„Ich trau deinen "Kochkünsten" eben nicht..."

Nie war er in der Lage, sein Misstrauen zufriedenstellend zu begründen und so kam es, dass Tala in der Essensfrage mit Kai 3 Vertauensphasen durchlief.

1. Phase: Das absolute Misstrauen:  
In den ersten Monaten, nachdem sie zusammen gezogen waren, hatte Kai nichts gegessen, was Tala selbst kochte.  
Diesen hatte das etwas gekränkt.

2.Phase: Vertrauen bis zu einem gewissen Maß.  
Diese stellte sich nach einem guten halben Jahr ein.  
Diese Phase unterteilte sich in verschiede Stufen.  
a.) Nichts essen, bevor der Koch selbst sein Zusammengerührtes zu sich nahm.  
b.) "Ich will wissen, was da drin ist" mit entsprechender Ausführung.  
c .) Aussage wie bei b.) mit der Antwort "Eß es, dann wirst du es wissen"

Vor mehr als einem Jahr hatte Tala die 3. und letzte Phase erreicht:  
Anstandsloses Essen von allem, was Kai von sein Partner vorgesetzt bekam, in dem Vertauen, dass es ess- und genießbar war und seinem Geschmack entsprach.

Der Rothaarige war mehr als stolz, auf seinen Erfolg gewesen und ist es auch heute noch.  
„Glaubst du denn, dass ich dich für einen Anderen sitzen lasse...?"  
Tala stütze das Kinn auf seine Hand, während er seinem Gegenüber ein Stück Apfel hinhielt. Dieser lehnte sich etwas vor und zog das Stück von der Gabel.  
Blitzschnell hatte der Rothaarige ihm am Kinn gepackt und beugte sich ihm entgegen.  
„Denkst du, nach so viel Zeit und Nerven, die du mich gekostet hast, wäre ich so dumm, dass alles aufzugeben und wieder von vorne anzufangen ?"  
Kai schwieg, doch sein Blick reichte Tala als Antwort.  
„Na, siehst du...also..." er schob ihm noch mal ein Stück Mango in den Mund „...kein Grund zur Panik..." dann setzte er sich wieder, nachdem er leicht die Lippen des Anderen berührt hatte.  
„Ich hab keine Panik..." Er stand auf und ging Richtung Toilette  
Der Rothaarige leckte sich den süßlichen Saft von den Lippen, welchen er von denen des Anderen aufgesammelt hatte, und grinste.

„Jetzt hör doch mal auf zu meckern"  
„Ich meckere so viel ich will...ich kann schließlich meine Sachen selbst bezahlen, dazu brauche ich dich nicht..."  
Tala hatte sich die Rechnung bringen lassen, als Kai auf der Toilette war und hat auch dessen Bestellungen mitbezahlt.  
„Mir reicht es schon, dass du eine finanzielle Beteiligung an dem Urlaub von mir ablehnst..."  
Der Rothaarige schlang seine Arme um die Hüften seines Freundes.  
„Für dich hab ich eben eine besondere Beteiligung vorgesehen...die ist für mich mehr Wert als Geld..."  
Er küsste ihn in den Nacken.  
„Ich hasse es, Leuten was schuldig zu sein..."  
„Oh keine Sorge...wenn du dich geschickt anstellst, wirst du mir nichts schuldig bleiben" 

Ende Kapitel 8


	9. Das wird ja immer besser

Kapitel 9  
Das wird ja immer besser Sarkasmus rulez  
(Und das soll Urlaub sein ? Teil 3)

Der Tag verlief recht ruhig und deshalb wollten sie den Abend mit einem ebenso ruhigen Essen ausklingen lassen.  
„Ich hab' keine Lust, groß wo hinzugehen"  
„Dann essen wir hier..."  
Er zog Kai aus dem Zimmer und in den Fahrstuhl.  
„Muss das sein...?"  
„Ja..."

Das Hotelrestaurant war recht zwanglos. Einige saßen noch in ihrer Strandbekleidung, andere nur mit Hosen und Sandalen an den Tischen.  
Tala und Kai trugen beide ebenfalls recht legere Klamotten.  
Schwarze enganliegende Jeans' und enge Oberteile. Tala in weinrot, Kai in schwarz.  
Und während der Rothaarige mal kurz zur Toilette verschwand, wartete sein Partner am Tisch auf das Essen und trank ein Glas Wasser.  
„Du hattest recht...das ist unser kleiner Heißsporn von gestern" Kai drehte sich um und sah Bohnenstange mit Anhang.  
„Ist dein Freund nicht da...?"  
„Geht dich nichts an"  
„Das fände ich aber ziemlich schade, wenn er nicht hier wäre...er bietet bestimmt einen genauso schönen Anblick, wie du..."  
„Willst du dir auch eine einfangen, wie dein Freund ?"  
Der Blonde wandte seinen Blick zu der Person neben ihm. Dieser hatte gestern ziemliche Schmerzen gehabt, weswegen ein besinnlicher Abend ausfallen musste.  
„Ich glaube, dass ist eher dein Geschmack...wir mögen sowas nicht..."  
„Euch Beiden würde es sicher gefallen, mal einen Abend mit uns zu verbringen..." zum ersten Mal hatte der Mann gesprochen. Seine Stimme war tief und rauh.  
„Im übrigen...wir hatten uns noch nicht vorgestellt..." fügte er hinzu „...das ist Alex und ich bin André...und wie heißt du ?"  
„Das hat dich, glaub ich, nicht zu interessieren"  
Drei Augenpaare sahen nach rechts.  
Tala baute sich vor den Beiden auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du bist ja doch hier..." fröhlich grinste der Blonde.  
„Sicher bin ich hier...ich würde ihn nie alleine irgendwo hin lassen, wenn solche Typen ,wie ihr, hier rumlaufen"  
Kai war sichtlich genervt von diesem Auflauf.  
„Ich dachte wir machen Urlaub...das ist ja schon wie zu Hause"  
„Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich daran Schuld, dass du so begehrenswert bist..." er beugte sich runter „...du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt..." er lachte während sein Gegenüber etwas missmutig schaute.  
„...und warum bin ich dann mit dir gestraft...?"  
Tala lachte abermals.  
„Weil du eben ein böser Junge bis...und böse Jungs kriegen immer das, was sie verdienen..."  
er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Alex sah den Rothaarigen schmachtend an.  
„Würdest du mir verraten, wie du heißt ?"  
„...nein..."  
„Warum wollt ihr uns nicht eure Namen sagen ?" er schmollte und lehnte sich an seinen Freund, welcher seine Arme von hinten um ihn schlang .  
„Warum sollten wir...es besteht keinerlei Interesse unsererseits...also sollten du und dein Freund sich nach zwei Anderen umsehen..."  
Tala setzte sich an den Tisch und beäugte die Beiden genervt. Eigentlich hatte er sich einen netten Abend zu zweit vorgestellt, doch so wie Kai's Gesicht aussah, konnte er das wohl vergessen.  
„...aber ihr seit so schön...wir waren schon oft hier...aber noch nie haben wir so schöne Jungs, wie euch, gesehen...wir wollen euch doch nur was Gutes tun"  
Alex schmiegte sich in die bärigen Arme. Sie sahen mehr aus wie Vater und Sohn, als wie Lover.  
Kai lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schlug das linke Bein über das Rechte. Er war mehr, als nur verstimmt.  
„Und für so einen beschissenen Urlaub verlangst du von mir eine derartige "Bezahlung"..." die beiden Störenfriede sahen Kai an. In den Augen des Älteren waren eindeutige Absichten erkennbar. Doch auch der Junge machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihm dieser Junge ebenso gut gefiel, wie dessen Freund. „...wenn das die ganze Zeit so weitergeht, wirst du mir dafür bezahlen" er warf seinem Gegenüber einen giftigen Blick zu. „...und das wird keinesfalls so angenehm für dich, wie dass, was du für mich vorgesehen hast. Das schwör' ich dir"  
Tala seufzte. Er hatte sich das Ganze auch etwas anders vorgestellt und war ebenso verärgert über diesen Verlauf wie er.  
„Jetzt mach mich doch nicht für deren abgedrehtes Sexleben verantwortlich"  
Der Blonde schmollte wieder.  
„Das ist nicht abgedreht...ihr wärt nicht das erste Paar, welches sich mit uns die Zeit vertreibt und bisher hat sich noch niemand beschwert"  
Der Rothaarige musterte die beiden.  
„Das ist ja schön für euch. Doch es gibt bei der Sache ein Problem. Ich bin ein Egoist und sehe es nicht ein, meinen Freund zu verleihen, nur damit ihr euren Spaß habt"  
„Und was ist mit dir ?" erwartungsvoll funkelten die grünen Augen.  
„Ich bin weder jemand, der den Arsch hinhält, noch sich mit einem Anderen beschäftigt, als mit seinem"  
Kai, der gerade das Glas Wasser angesetzt hatte und trank, bekam plötzlich einen starken Hustenanfall.  
„SAG MAL, SPINNST DU...?"  
Er war sichtlich aufgebracht und seine Wangen hatte eine leichte Röte angenommen. Amüsiert registrierten Alex und André es. Sie fanden diese Färbung ziemlich niedlich.  
„Was denn ?...ich sage doch nur, wie es ist..."  
„DU HAST SIE DOCH WOHL NICHT ALLE...DENKST AUCH MAL NACH, BEVOR DU DEINE KLAPPE AUFMACHST ?"  
Tala war mehr als unbeeindruckt von dem Aufstand des Anderen.  
„Anders als bei dir, ist bei mir alles durchaus überlegt. Ich habe dir schon des Öfteren gesagt, dass es mich einen feuchten Dreck schert, wenn jemand etwas davon mitbekommt, was wir tun"  
„DU HAST KEINEN FUNKEN SCHAMGEFÜHL "  
„Sicher hab ich den..."  
„...davon merke ich nichts..." Es war recht unbefriedigend, jemanden anzuschreien, der nicht darauf einging und einem mit Ruhe und Argumentationen aus dem Tritt brachte.  
„Natürlich hab ich das, sonst könnte ich ja in der Öffentlichkeit mehr tun, als nur davon reden"  
„Und ob du schon mehr gemacht hast"  
Er redete von Situationen, wie die im Flugzeug, wo Tala ihm unverhofft in den Schritt gegriffen hatte, und somit eine Erregung provozierte.  
Der Rothaarige verstand den Wink und grinste.  
„Ach komm...das geht ja nicht mal als Vorspiel durch"  
Ein wenig irritiert schienen nun die beiden Zuhörer über dieses Gespräch.  
„Sag mal..." Alex drückte sich näher an seinen Hintermann „...stört dich das nicht, dass er dich so anschnauzt ?"  
„...nein...das macht er ständig..."  
„Oohhh..." Er warf einen Blick zu Kai und lächelte. „...das wird ja immer besser...nicht ?" er drehte den Kopf nach oben und nahm die Lippen seines Freundes in Empfang.  
„Durchaus...es wäre zumindest mal was Anderes..."  
Alex wandte sich wieder den Beiden zu.  
„Ihr könnt ja darüber nachdenken...wir würden euch jederzeit zu uns lassen"

Kai starrte auf das Essen vor ihm, welches die Kellnerin vor nicht mal 10 Minuten gebracht hatte.  
Tala stocherte etwas abwesend darin rum und beobachtete dabei seinen Tischnachbarn.  
„Was ist...? Keinen Hunger...?"  
„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen..."  
„Naja es war doch...recht..."interessant"..."  
„Ich fand es geschmacklos..."  
„Schon..."  
Der Rothaarige streckte den Arm mit der Gabel aus und fischte ein Stück Fleisch von Kai's Teller.  
„Du solltest es wenigstens probieren...schmeckt ziemlich gut..."  
„Dann ess es doch..."  
Er schob den Teller näher zu dem Rothaarigen.  
„...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Magen so empfindlich ist..." Er lachte.  
„Ich hab einfach genug für heute und will nur noch in's Bett..."  
„Ist etwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung ?" ein Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch.  
Tala winkte ab.  
„Alles ok...er braucht immer etwas Anlaufzeit" Kai knurrte leise und erleichtert kümmerte sich die Kellnerin um die anderen Gäste.  
„Jetzt mach schon...dann gehen wir in's Zimmer, ja ?"  
„Ihr wollt schon gehen, dass ist aber schade"  
Zwei nussbraune Augen leuchteten die Beiden vergnügt an.  
Kai seufzte genervt.  
„Nicht der auch noch...bleibt mir denn heute nichts erspart...?"  
Der Strandschönling hatte an einem Nebentisch Platz genommen und beäugte das Essen der Beiden.  
„Sagt mir jetzt nicht, ihr göttlich schlanken Wesen nehmt Nahrung zu euch"  
„Und sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast vor, da sitzen zu bleiben..."  
Tala musste lachen. So angefressen hatte er Kai schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und das Beste war, ihn traf diesmal keine Schuld.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien von dieser Aussage ein wenig verärgert.  
„Dein Freund sollte lieber mal etwas alkoholisches trinken, dass macht ihn vielleicht genießbar"  
„Deine Abwesenheit wäre wesentlich effektiver..."  
Dem Bodybilder fiel die Kinnlade runter und Tala bekam einen Lachkrampf, während sein Freund mürrisch auf dem Stuhl saß, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Mit bösen Blicken taktierte er den muskelbepackten und braungebrannten Körper.  
„Gott, wie genial..." Tala hatte schon Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen „...du bist einfach eine Wucht..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und zog Kai vom Stuhl.  
„Dir sollte man mal richtiges Benehmen beibringen..." Ein verlangendes Funkeln in den nussbraunen Augen taktierte ihn.  
„...wenn du weist, was gut für dich ist, lässt du ihn am Besten los..."  
Der Angesprochene wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, als er in zwei kalte eisblaue Augen sah. Der Junge vor ihm hätte bei einer Schlägerei keinerlei Chancen, dennoch lies er dessen Freund los und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Sorry...war ein anstrengender Tag..." er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, welche er diesmal offen trug und strich Kai's Hemd glatt „Ihr Jungs schafft mich einfach...es macht mich noch verrückt, dass ich keinen von euch überreden kann...tut mir wirklich leid"  
Kai schlug die Hand, welche ihm zur Entschuldigung gereicht wurde, weg und verließ mit ruhigem Schritt das Restaurant.  
Es dauerte etwas, bis Tala es registriert hatte und ihm nachlief.  
Sein Freund war bereits im Fahrstuhl.  
„Hey, warte doch mal..."  
Doch schon schlossen sich die Türen. Er ging zum zweiten Fahrstuhl, direkt daneben. Er wollte auf den Knopf drücken, doch er zögerte.  
Er sollte besser noch zwei oder drei Stunden warten, bevor er in ihr Zimmer ging. Er befürchtete, das alles, was er heute noch bekam, ein handfester Streit war. Sein Freund war nun mal jemand, der seinen Frust und Ärger gerne an anderen ausließ.  
Also ging der Rothaarige zurück und sah gerade, wie der Strandschönling einer Kellnerin Geld gab.  
Überrascht sahen ihn die braunen Augen an.  
„Du bist noch hier...?"  
„Sieht so aus..."  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid...aber ich hab noch nie einen solchen Korb bekommen...das war doch recht hart von ihm..."  
Tala ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Was war das eben...?" Er deutete auf die Kellnerin.  
„Oh...ich hab' euere Rechnung bezahlt...als Entschuldigung..."  
Der Jüngere nahm die Rechnung vom Tisch und nachdem er sie begutachtet hatte, zerknüllte er sie.  
„Und du glaubst, alles ist wieder in Ordnung, ja ?" Er warf das Stück Papier auf den Tisch, stopfte die Hände in die Taschen und ging an dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Bodybuilder vorbei.  
Dessen Augen hefteten sich an den Rücken des Rothaarigen und wanderten immer weiter runter, bis sie an seinem Hintern hängen blieben. Was er dort sah, gefiel ihm ziemlich.  
Er wartete einige Minuten, bis er dem Objekt seiner Begierde nachlief.

Der Rothaarige brauchte etwas frische Luft und setzte sich nach draußen an den Hotelpool, der, ihm Gegensatz zum Privatstrand, mehr für die jüngeren Gäste gedacht war.  
Er machte es sich auf einer Liege bequem und schloss die Augen.  
Genießerisch ließ er die kühle Luft über seine Haut streichen und begann seine Gedanken zu beruhigen und zu sortieren.  
So bemerkte er nicht, dass sich der Störenfried ihm näherte.

Bisher waren die Bettgenossen des Strandschönlings, welcher sich Brad nannte, nicht so dominant gewesen und es reizte ihn, mal auszuprobieren, wie es wohl wäre, so jemanden unter sich zu haben.  
Es wunderte ihn zwar, dass er derartige Gelüste hatte, doch schnell erkannte er, dass sie nur gegenüber dem Rotschopf waren.  
Sicher, dessen Freund war ebenfalls nicht zu verachten und trotz des kleinen Disput eben, war er doch genau das, was er im Bett normalerweise hatte.  
Aber im Moment war es doch der Junge vor ihm, welcher seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Der eiskalte Blick, als er seinen Freund "bedroht" hatte, war derart faszinierend gewesen, dass er unbedingt sehen wollte, wie sie leuchtenden, wenn er mit ihm schlief.  
Schon am Strand hatte er dieses Bedürfnis, als er ihn neben seinem Surfbrett auftauchen sah und ihn die blauen Augen perplex begutachteten.  
Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber, dass der Rothaarige einen Freund hatte, aber ein wenig enttäuscht, dass keiner der beiden Interesse an ihm zu zeigen schien.  
Ihr Temperament war neu für ihn und er verstand meist nicht so ganz, was sie aneinander fanden.  
Die Erklärung des Jungen, ihm gefiel die aufbrausende Art seines Freundes, wollte er nicht so recht glauben.  
Wem konnte es gefallen, von seinem Freund so angefahren zu werden ? Ihm war das kleine Gespräch von ihnen vorhin keinesfalls entgangen, als ein blonder Junge und ein älterer Mann dabei standen.  
Der Kleine hätte nur mal versuchen sollen, ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit so anzuschreien, dann hätte es ein Donnerwetter geben.

Immer näher kam er der Liege und bisher hatte Tala nichts gemerkt.  
Vorsichtig ging er zum Fußende und stützte sich rechts und links an der Lehne ab. Er beugte sich vor und plötzlich funkelten ihn wieder diese eisblauen Augen an.  
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist...?"  
Tala setzte sich etwas auf.  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus...?"  
„...das ist für mich die eindeutig falsche Position..."  
„Hast du es denn schon mal versucht...?"  
„Nein und ich habe auch keinerlei Ambitionen 1 es auch nur mal anzutesten...und schon gar nicht mir dir..."  
„Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, wie sich dein kleiner Gefährte fühlen muss, wenn du ihn nimmst...?"  
Die blauen Augen verengten sich.  
„Ich würde dir raten, jetzt mal ganz schnell zu verschwinden...du hast heute mehr als genug angerichtet..."  
Sanft strich die braungebrannte Hand über Tala's Wange.  
„Du kannst dir auch vorstellen, ich wäre dein Freund...mir macht das nichts aus..."  
Vorsichtig berührte er die Lippen des Anderen, welcher blitzschnell seine rechte Hand um Brad's Kehle gelegt hatte und zudrückte.  
Mit einem kräftigen Stoß beförderte Tala ihn auf den kalten Steinboden und stand auf.  
„Da müsste ich schon geistig umnachtet sein, damit ich mir sowas vorstellen könnte" er war trotz allem ungemein ruhig. „Mein Arsch bleibt Jungfrau...damit das klar ist"

„Kai...?"  
Tala betrat das Zimmer und sah sich um.  
Sein Zimmergenosse stand auf dem Balkon und spielte mit etwas in seiner Hand.  
Immer wieder wanderte es von einer Hand in die andere. Sein Blick war auf das Wasser gerichtet, in welchem sich der Vollmond spiegelte.  
Er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und Tala trat auf den Balkon.  
„Sind das Zigaretten...?" der Rothaarige nahm ihm die Schachtel ab.  
„Ja..."  
Genauer begutachtete Tala die Pappschachtel. Sie war noch verschlossen.  
„...ich hab gehört...das soll beruhigend sein..."  
„Soll es, ja..." er lachte „ ...doch dazu sollte man sie rauchen und nicht nur ansehen..." er steckte die Schachtel ein. „...und mal abgesehen davon, ist es ziemlich ungesund..." er schlang seine Arme um den Körper vor ihm.  
„...das hab ich auch gehört..."  
„Wenigstens scheint deine Vernunft im Zorn noch zu funktionieren...sonst würdest du wohl jetzt qualmen wie ein Schlot"  
„Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich mir keine anstecken...ich hab kein Feuer"  
Tala griff in seine Hosentasche. Er hielt Kai seine Faust vor die Nase, dieser vernahm ein leises "Zip" und blickte direkt in eine kleine Flamme.  
„...das wäre wohl weniger das Problem..." er zog ihn näher an sich heran „...und..? willst du's versuchen...?"  
Etwas irritiert sahen ihn die roten Augen an.  
„Wenn du es wirklich machen willst, kann ich dir das nicht verbieten. Du bist alt genug"  
„...ach was...?"  
„Es würde mich zwar ziemlich stören und ich würde dir jedesmal eine Standpaucke halten, aber wenn du meinst, du brauchst das..."  
Kai blies das kleine Feuer aus.  
„Lass mal gut sein..."  
Er drehte sich um, lehnte seinen Kopf an Tala's Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Na, was denn...? Seit wann so anhänglich..."  
„Lass mich doch...darf ich das etwa nicht...?"  
„Sicher...du darfst fast alles..."  
Er nahm Kai's Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Sanft glitt seine Zunge zwischen dessen Lippen.  
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich und gingen ins Bett.

Es war 2:00 Uhr morgens, als Tala aufwachte. Irgend jemand hatte dem Alkohol ziemlich zugesprochen und torkelte grölend durch den Flur.  
Verschlafen richtete er sich etwas auf und sah sich um. Kai schien der Krach nicht zu stören, denn dieser schlief tief und fest.  
Der Rothaarige fiel in die Kissen zurück, saß aber gleich wieder aufrecht darin und suchte etwas.  
Er stand auf und hob seine Hose auf. Immer noch hatte er die Zigarettenschachtel in der Tasche.  
Er drehte sie in seiner Hand hin und her und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den Schlafenden.  
Geräuschlos zog er sich an und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Das Licht auf dem Flur wurde von Bewegungsmeldern ausgelöst und blendete ihn.  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich halb blind über den Flur bis zu einer Müllklappe.  
Diese waren mehrfach auf den Hotelgängen verteilt und boten den Gästen die Möglichkeit, Dinge zu entsorgen, die zu groß für die kleinen Müllbehälter, welche auf den Zimmer standen oder verderblich waren, und somit aus hygienischen Gründen dort entsorgt wurden.  
Noch einmal begutachtete er die kleine Schachtel in seiner Hand und lächelte.  
Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du doch noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst mein Lieber...  
Im tiefen Dunkeln des Schachtes ließ Tala das kleine Übel verschwinden und ging zufrieden wieder ins Zimmer zurück.

Ende Kapitel 9

1 Ambitionen:  
Den Wunsch nach etwas haben


	10. Eine Fahrt in's Blaue

Kapitel 10  
Eine Fahrt in's Blaue  
(Das soll Urlaub sein ? Teil 4)

Pünktlich um 8:00 Uhr klingelte das Telefon.  
Die nehmen ihren Job aber auch verdammt ernst...  
Müde krabbelte Tala aus dem Bett, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption. Kai schlief unterdessen weiter und machte keine Anstalten, in der nächsten Zeit aufzustehen.

„Guten Morgen, der Herr"  
„Morgen...ich würde gerne die Weckzeit von Zimmer 305 um eine Stunde nach hinten verlegen.  
„Moment bitte" hastig tippte die Angestellte auf den Tasten. „Und ihr Name ist...?"  
„Tala Iwanov"  
„Also sie wollen nun um 9:00 Uhr geweckt werden ?"  
Tala nickte.  
„Das ist kein Problem...kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun...?" freundlich lächelte ihn die junge Dame hinter dem Tresen an.  
Er überlegte kurz.  
„Ja..." er lächelte zurück „...da gäbe es noch etwas..."

Als Kai gegen 8:45 Uhr aufwachte, war Tala noch nicht zurück.  
Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, duschte er und wollte nach unten, was Frühstücken.  
Im Fahrstuhl stieg einer der Jungen vom Strand ein, welcher ihn und seinen Freund schräg angemacht hatten.  
Ein wenig erschrocken hatte er Kai angesehen, welcher sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mürrisch dessen Blick erwiderte.  
Doch der Junge begann plötzlich hämisch zu lächeln.  
„Na wo ist denn dein Freund, Schwuchtel...?"  
Sein Gegenüber schien von dieser Beleidigung nicht sehr beeindruckt.  
„Ich weis nicht...vielleicht amüsiert er sich ja mit einem von deinen Freunden..."  
Schnell hatte der Junge ihn am Kragen gepackt.  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, du perverse Drecksau..." Wut und Ekel brannten in den graugrünen Augen. „Typen wie ihr macht mich krank..."  
„...was du nicht sagst..." Kai grinste verächtlich, packte ihn am Hals und drückte zu. Erschrocken von dieser Gegenwehr ließ er seinen Angreifer los und taumelte zurück. Er wurde am Hemd gepackt und mit dem Kopf gegen die Fahrstuhltür geschleudert und rutschte an ihr runter.  
Kai baute sich vor dem Jungen auf.  
„...Ihr seid ja alle Versager, einer wie der andere..."  
Der Junge stand auf.  
„Elende Schwuchtel..." zischte er und wollte sich gerade auf seinen Gegenüber stürzen, als dieser ihn zurückstieß und er aus der Tür fiel, welche sich gerade öffnete.  
Unsanft landete er vor den Füßen eines Ehepaares.  
Kai steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ging auf den, am Boden, Liegenden zu, welcher zurückrutschte, um ihm auszuweichen.  
Das Ehepaar stieg in den Fahrstuhl und drückte eilig auf den Kopf.  
„Na was denn?...hast du etwa Angst vor einer "Schwuchtel"...?"  
Der Angesprochene sprang auf.  
„Angst vor jemanden, der es mit Männern treibt ? Das ich nicht lache...ich will nur nicht, dass du mich mit deinen ekelhaften Händen anfasst...mir ist sowie schon schlecht..."

Als Tala in das Restaurant kam, um seinen Freund zu suchen, saß dieser nicht unweit von dem Eingang und hatte sich über das Buffet her gemacht.  
„Hier bist du...ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht..." Er setzt sich dazu und beäugte amüsiert den überfüllten Teller. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertrieben hast ?...nicht das ich dich hier rausrollen muss..."  
Kai reagierte nicht darauf und stopfte weiter das Essen in sich rein, bis sein Partner ihm den Teller wegzog.  
„Was ist...?"  
„Nichts...ich will nur nicht, dass du dich überfrisst...ich hab nämlich für heute noch was geplant..."  
Sein Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wischte mit einer Servierte seinen Mund ab.  
„Und was...?"  
Ein Schlüssel baumelte vor seiner Nase.  
„Was ist das...?"  
„Ein Schlüssel..."  
„Das sehe ich selbst...wofür ist der...?" Er hatte nur flüchtig das glänzende Ding vor seiner Nase begutachtet, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem beschlagnahmten Teller.  
„Bist du fertig mit essen...?"  
Kai seufzte leise. Wenn er jetzt „Nein" sagen würde, bekäme er seinen Teller sowieso nicht zurück. Er nickte.  
„Na dann komm mit..."

Wie Feuer leuchtet das rote Ferraricabrio in der Sonne. Das schwarze Leder der Sitze gaben dem Wagen einen Hauch von Eleganz und die tiefliegenden Vorderlichter ließen den Zweisitzer wie ein Raubtier aussehen, dass seiner Beute auflauerte.  
„Schön, nicht ? Die Dame an der Rezeption hat dutzend Autovermietungen angerufen, bis sie den gefunden hat"  
„Darfst du hier überhaupt fahren ?"  
„Sicher darf ich"

Tala war der Einzige von beiden, der einen Führerschein gemacht hatte.  
Kai hielt dies für Geldverschwendung, da sie ja nie ein Auto gebraucht hatten und wohl auch zu Hause nie eines brauchen werden.  
„Es kann nie falsch sein, einen zu haben...man weis ja nie, was kommt" 

Von hinten fuhren seine Hände unter das schwarze, halb aufgeknöpfte Hemd Kai's und strichen über dessen Bauch. Leicht massierte er die Muskeln und knabberte an seinem Hals.  
„Ich hab mich erkundigt und mir wurden ein paar nette Ortschaften genannt..."  
Er küsste ihn in den Nacken.  
„Da wird uns keine "blonde Bohnenstange" oder ein "Strandschönling" stören...und wir können endlich mal den Urlaub genießen"  
„Da hab ich so meine Zweifel..."  
„Ach ? Und wieso...?" er ließ seine Hände über Kais Hüften gleiten.  
„Weil ich den Urlaub mit dir verbringe..."  
Tala lachte.  
„Du Rotzbengel..." Er schlug ihm auf den, in enge, hellblaue Jeans gehüllten, Hintern. „...na los...schwing deinen Allerwertesten ins Auto...und wenn wir wieder zurück sind, müssen wir uns mal "unterhalten"..." er presste sich näher an seinen Körper „...du wirst mir langsam zu frech..."

Es war der perfekte Tag, um einen Ausflug zu machen und die Umgebung zu erkunden.  
Die Insel war noch recht ländlich und für die beiden Großstädter war dies ein recht ungewohnter Anblick. Von einem Touristenort hatten sie etwas anderes erwartet.  
Sie fuhren an Stränden vorbei, welche mit pechschwarzem Sand überzogen waren. Die Ortschaften waren recht klein und schnell langweilte Kai der immer gleiche Anblick von Häusern und bäuerlicher Umgebung.  
Es war zwar ungeheurer angenehm, von dem Smok und Straßenlärm weg zu sein, dennoch bot die Landschaft für Kai keinerlei Reiz.  
Auch seinem Nebenmann schien es so zu gehen, trotzdem war er fest entschlossen, diesen Ausflug fortzusetzen.  
Er hatte die Nase voll von irgendwelchen dreisten Störungen, welche immer damit endeten, dass er und sein Freund auf 180 waren.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie die roten Augen ihn immer wieder kurzzeitig begutachteten und sich dann wieder der Aussicht widmeten.  
„Was ist...?"  
Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Blick nicht von den vorbeirauschenden Häusern ab.  
„Es verwundert mich immer wieder..."   
Tala lachte.  
„Da bist du nicht der Einzige..." Auch ihm war es aufgefallen und hatte ihn doch des öfteren überrascht, wie ähnlich sich die beiden geworden sind.  
Auch wenn ihre Kleidung sich farblich nicht glich (nur hin und wieder mal), war sie doch immer gleich geschnitten und von der gleichen Sorte.  
Auch jetzt wieder. Beide trugen blaue, hautenge Jeanshosen. Kai in hell- Tala in dunkelblau. Die selbe Marke, der selbe Schnitt. Auch die Hemden glichen sich wie ein Haar dem anderen in ihrem Stil. Nur das Tala's weiß war.

Er parkte das Auto am Ortseingang von El Sauzal.  
Kai stieg aus und streckte sich etwas, sein Freund tat es ihm gleich, ging um das Auto herum und lehnte sich auf die Motorhaube. Sein Blick heftete sich an den Anderen.  
„...langsam scheint dein schlechter Geschmack auf mich abzufärben..." als Kai sich wieder entspannte und an die Wagentür lehnte, rutschte sein Geldbeutel aus der Gesäßtasche in den Innenraum des Cabrios und landete im Fußraum.  
Genervte stöhnte er auf und beugte sich in das Auto und fischte nach der Geldbörse. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er Tala's Körper von hinten spürte.  
„Ich finde aber, mein schlechter Geschmack steht dir ziemlich gut..." schnurrte er ihm in's Ohr und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Kai's Bauchmuskeln abermals mit seinen Händen zu verwöhnen, was diesem ziemlich zu gefallen schien und eine leises Brummen entwich seiner Kehle. „...aber wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, dann... „er drehte ihn um „...zieh' sie doch aus...".  
Langsam begann er einen Knopf nach dem Anderen zu öffnen, bis er ungehindert über die seidige Haut streichen konnte während seine Zunge sanft zwischen die Lippen seines Partners rutschte.  
Kai drückte ihn weg.  
„Und so jemand behauptet, Schamgefühl zu besitzen..."

Beide erregten in dem schönen Ort El Sauzal ziemlich Aufsehen.  
Die beiden sahen aus, wie zwei Models.  
Die Hemden offen und der dadurch ungehinderte Blick auf ihre mit Muskeln überzogenen Oberkörper.  
Die verspiegelten Sonnenbrillen, welche die Augen verdeckten und ihnen ein elegantes Flair verliehen  
So liefen sie durch den Ort, welcher 300 Kilometer über dem Atlantik auf einem Klippenrand lag. Von diesem Plateau konnte man die gesamte Nordküste überblicken.  
Ein älterer Herr gesellte sich zu den Jungen.  
„Ihr seid Touristen, ja ?" fragte er sie auf englisch. Sie nickten.  
„Hier kann man schöne Gegenden bewundern" er begann über die Örtlichkeiten zu plaudern.  
„Neben unseren Villenvierteln kann man ein Panorama von Puerto de la Cruz bis zu den nördlichen Ausläufern des Tenogebirges sehen... Einen schöneren Ausblick finden sie hier nicht und bei gutem Wetter und kann man den 3718 Meter hohen Pico del Teide sehen. Je nach Jahreszeit ist der sogar noch mit etwas Schnee bedeckt"  
Es war vermutlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Worte aussprach. Doch unseren beiden Urlaubern schien das nicht wirklich zu interessieren.  
„Wenn die beiden Herren was wirklich Beeindruckendes sehen wollen..." versuchte er ihr Interesse zu wecken „...dann sollten sie nach Bajamar fahren..." Das liegt am Fuß des Anagagebirge. Dieses Gebirge ragt steil aus dem Meer bis auf etwa 1000 Meter Höhe. Dahinter liegt das Bosque de la Mercedes (Mercedeswald)..."  
Beide sahen sich fragend an.  
„...Mercedes...?" kam es im Chor.  
„Oh, das wird den jungen Herren gefallen..." fuhr er fröhlich fort „...sie sehen aus, als kämen sie aus einer großen Stadt...da werden sie nicht sehr viel Natur zu sehen bekommen haben..."

Nach einer guten Stunde Inselforschung mit den Einheimischen saßen beide wieder im Auto und fuhren Richtung Bajamar.  
„Sag mal... interessiert dich das wirklich...?" Kai gähnte und rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sitz.  
Tala schien diese kleine Ortskunde auch nicht sonderlich gefallen zu haben. Müde hatte er seine Kopf auf eine Hand gestemmt, welche auf dem Türrahmen abgestützt wurde. Mit der Anderen hielt er das Lenkrad fest.  
„Eigentlich nicht..."  
„Warum machen wir das dann...?"  
„Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, weil ich den Kerl nicht mehr ertragen konnte...und jetzt haben wir 3 von der Sorte am Hals..." je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter wurde seine Laune. „...und wenn ich die Typen heute noch mal sehen müsste, würde ich denen reihenweise die Schwänze abreißen..."  
Kai's Müdigkeit schien verflogen. Die ordinäre Ausdrucksweise seines Freundes war neu für ihn.  
„...beim ihm hätte ich das schon längst tun sollen..."  
„Die Gelegenheit hattest du ja dazu..."  
Überrascht sah er zur Seite. Sein Freund schien es ernst zu meinen.  
„...das hätte dir gefallen, wie...?" er grinste provozierend.  
Kai lächelte schwach.  
„Wär' nicht schade darum gewesen..."  
Fassungslosigkeit trat in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas von dem Vorfall zwischen Kai und Bryan erfuhr. Und zu seiner Freude, hatte es wenigstens seinem Freund nicht gefallen.  
Doch schon grinste er wieder.  
„Na aber hallo...wir sind heute aber gut aufgelegt, was ?"  
„Macht wohl die öde Landschaft...wo fahren wir noch mal hin ?"  
„Nach Bajamar und von dort zum Anagagebirge und über den Bosque de la Mercedes nach Santa Cruz de Tenerife..."  
Die Namen flossen nur so über Tala's Lippen, als entstammten sie seiner Heimatsprache.  
„Aha...und dann ?"  
„Dann...ist es dunkel und wir fahren zurück..."  
„...du quälst mich gerne, was...?" die Aussicht, dass sie den ganzen Tag hier rumfuhren, war nicht gerade sehr erbaulich.  
„Ein Hobby braucht jeder..."

Die Fahrt gestaltete sich doch interessanter, als erwartet.  
Der Gebirgskamm des Anagagebirges war recht imposant und bot ein wunderbares Panorama.  
Die Mercedeswald war zeitweise recht dicht und die Bäume hingen wie Torbögen über der Straße. Es war für Städter wirklich ein ziemlich beeindruckender Anblick, wie sich das Leben hier mit der Natur verband.  
In der Hauptstadt Santa Cruz de Tenerife machten sie wieder eine kleine Erkundung zu Fuß und obwohl es hier etwas kühler war, da es direkt am Meer lag, machten sie keine Anstalten, sich ordentlich anzuziehen und erregten auch hier reges Aufsehen bei den Frauen, welche ihren Weg kreuzten.

„War doch nicht ganz so schlimm, wie ich geglaubt habe..." Tala hatte sich an eine Mauer gelehnt und betrachtete prüfend den Himmel. Der Himmel war rot. Das Wasser sah aus, wie Blut und der Strand schien die Farbe wie ein Schwamm aufgesaugt zu haben.  
„Es gibt schlimmeres..." Kai setzte auf die Steinmauer und folgte seinem Blick.  
Sie standen vor dem Playa de las Teresitas, der Hausstrand der Inselhauptstadt Santa Cruz. Im Gegensatz zu den Stränden, an welchen sie vorbeigefahren waren, hatte dieser hier keinen schwarzen Sand.  
Er war goldgelb und die darauf stehenden Palmen gaben dem Ganzen einen karibisches Flair.  
Da es langsam immer dunkler wurde, leerte sich der Strand und Tala schwirrte eine verrückte Idee durch den Kopf.  
„Sollten wir nicht langsam fahren..."  
Die Straßenlaternen gingen schon an. Innerhalb von einer Stunde war es schon dunkel.  
„Warum denn..." er zog Kai von der Mauer. „...lass uns Schwimmen gehen..."  
„Jetzt ?"  
„Ja, jetzt..."

Er zierte sich ziemlich, doch Tala ließ nicht locker und stieß ihn, in voller Montur, in's Wasser.  
„BIST DU NOCH GANZ DICHT...?"  
Der Rothaarige lachte und zog sich das Hemd aus.  
„Selbst Schuld...warum musst du dich auch immer so anstellen...?"  
Wie ein begossener Pudel sah sein Freund aus, als er aus dem Wasser stieg.  
„Hauptsache, du hattest deinen Spaß..." er zog das Hemd aus und presste das Wasser raus.  
Plötzlich wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und viel zurück ins feuchte Nass.  
Leicht sackten beide in den nassen Sand.  
Verlangend leuchteten die blauen Augen über ihm.  
„Den werd' ich erst noch haben"  
Kai sah etwas irritiert aus. Doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
„...hey...Moment mal...du willst doch nimpff...?" ein Kuss erstickte seine Stimme und beantwortete die Frage. Sanft fuhren die Fingerspitzen über seine nasse Haut und begann an dem Hosenverschluss zu zerren.  
Immer wieder versuchte Kai ihn von sich runterzudrücken. Doch Tala ließ nicht locker. Die ganzen Aggressionen hatten jegliche Sinnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden auf Null geschraubt. Doch da sie nun schon den ganzen Tag alleine waren und sie keiner mit irgendwelchen anzüglichen Angeboten genervt hatte, konnte der Rothaarige nicht mehr an sich halten.  
Kaltes Wasser umspülte den liegenden Körper und zog sich wieder zurück, nur um ihm bei seiner Rückkehr einen erneuten Schauer zu bescheren.  
Der Rothaarige löste sich von den Lippen und beugte sich weiter runter bis Kai dessen heißem Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.  
„...Ich will dich..."  
Kai drückte gegen den Oberkörper. Nicht, dass ihn diese Behandlung nicht ebenso in Ekstase versetzt hatte, wie seinen Freund. Dennoch sträubte er sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass hier zu tun.  
„...ka...kann das nicht...warten...bis wir zurück sind ?...nimm deine Hand da raus..."  
Tala hatte das Glied seine Freundes sanft umschlossen.  
„...nein...ich will dich hier und jetzt..."  
„...du bist...doch irre...aahhhhh"  
Zärtlich drängten sich zwei Finger in Kai.  
„Da sieht du mal, wie ungesund du für mich bist..."  
Seine Finger glitten wieder aus dem Körper, zogen mit einem Ruck die Hose runter und warfen sie in das Dunkle der Nacht.  
Langsam beugte er sich wieder runter und verschmolz abermals mit den feurigen Lippen. Kai's Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und Tala zog ihn mit sich hoch und auf seinen Schoß.  
Sein Freund griff ihm an den Hosenbund. Schnell war dieser offen und Kai's Hand glitt hinein. Während der ganzen Zeit hatten sich ihre Lippen für nicht länger, als eine Sekunde gelöst und auch jetzt, als Kai begann, das Glied zu massieren, klebten sie aneinander.  
Fordernd drückte Tala das Becken seines Freundes näher an sich und langsam ließ Kai sich in dessen Schoß sinken. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, während zwei Hände seine Wirbelsäule nachzogen und sich fest in seine Pobacken krallten.  
Ein Feuer begann in Kai zu lodern und es verbrannte ihn. In seinem Kopf schwirrten tausend Gedankenströme und versetzten ihn in einen Rausch.  
Vorsichtig wurde er angehoben und wieder runtergelassen. Kai's Finger krallten sich erst in den Haare, dann in den Schultern des Andern fest. Dieser begann, einen leichten und langsamen Rhythmus vorzugeben.  
Auch die Sinne des Rothaarigen spielten Achterbahn. Durch seine Adern floss pure Lust und er geriet in vollkommene Ekstase.  
Immer weniger musste Tala Kraft anwenden, um ihn anzuheben. Kai begann, sich selbst zu bewegen und sein Freund strich mit den Händen nun über den Oberkörper. Sein Freund beugte sich vor und drängte seinen Partner zurück, bis dieser flach im Sand lag.  
Der noch bis eben bedeckte Mond schob die Wolkendecke weg und ließ die beiden, sich in Ekstase windenden Körper, wie Edelsteine leuchten und wie Eins erscheinen. Zwar immer noch bedacht, aber dennoch fordernd ließ sich Kai immer wieder auf das Becken seines Freundes sinken.  
Tala ließ seine Hände ins Wasser gleiten und strichen das kühle Nass über den erhitzten Oberkörper. Kai's Herz begann zu rasen, das Blut schien wie ein wilder Fluß in seinem Ohr zu rauschen und ihm wurde schwindelig.  
Die Finger des Rothaarigen krampften sich in seine Hüfte und mit glasigem Blick verfolgten die blauen Augen jede Bewegung und saugten das lustvolle Stöhnen in sich auf. Das kalte Wasser brannte wie Säure auf ihrer Haut.   
Wie Tiere begannen sie, sich mit den Fingernägeln blutig zu kratzten und der leichte Schmerz entfachte ihr Verlangen noch mehr.  
Sein Freund beugte sich runter und suchte nach den Lippen des Anderen, an welchen er sich gierig festsaugte. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Sand und suchten Halt, während die Knie einsackten.  
Schneller und verlangender bewegte sich sein Becken und das Wasser um sie herum schien zu kochen. Zärtlich strich Tala über das Glied seines Partners und betrachtete dessen lustverzerrtes Gesicht, welches im Mondschein einen unglaublich zerbrechlichen Eindruck machte.  
Unaufhörlich begann plötzlich sich der Leib über ihn aufzubäumen und seine Lustschreie halten durch die Nacht.  
Ein letztes Mal richtete sich Kai's Körper auf, fest zogen sich die heißen Muskeln um Tala zusammen. Er zog laut die Luft ein und riss die Haut um die Hüfte seines Freundes auf.  
Erschöpft sank dieser auf Tala's Brust.   
Sanft strich er ihm durch die nassen Haare.  
„...wie...ich dich...dafür hasse..." drang es schweratmend an Tala's Ohr.  
Der Rothaarige packte den Kopf und hob ihn an.  
„...das weis ich..."  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ein Feuer begann erneut in ihnen aufzulodern.

Sie standen an der Rezeption und warteten auf einen Angestellten, der ihnen ihre Schlüssel gab, die sie vorsichtshalber hier gelassen hatten.  
Nur mühsam schafften es Beide, zu duschen. Als Kai das Bad verließ, wurde er von zwei blauen Augen aufmerksam begutachtet.  
„Ist was...?" fragte er genervt.  
Sein Gegenüber lächelte.  
„Nein...alles bestens..."  
Langsam glitten die rubinroten Augen seinen Körper entlang und bemerkten die Wunden, welche hauptsächlich an den Hüften auftraten. Das war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, es hatte nicht mal beim Duschen gebrannt. Sie blutenden auch nicht mehr.  
„Das hast du wirklich toll hingekriegt..." Kai's Stimme bebte leicht.  
„Find' ich auch..." der Rothaarige grinste.  
Der Andere wollte was entgegensetzten, doch er war zu müde.  
„Und was bringt das deinem kranken Hirn...?"  
„Die Gewissheit, dass du ganz alleine mir gehörst..."  
Mit einem Grummeln nahm sein Freund diese Aussage zur Kenntnis und ging kommentarlos in's Bett.  
Beide waren ziemlich erledigt und abermals ließ Tala es sich nicht nehmen, sich von hinten an seinen Bettnachbarn zu schmiegen und sanft seine Finger über die kleinen Wunden gleiten zu lassen.  
Von seinem Vorhaben, eine "Unterhaltung" zu führen, sah er erstmal ab. Dieses kleine "Gespräch" am Strand, hatte ihn erstmal besänftigt.

Ende Kapitel 10


	11. Wie kannst du es wagen?

Kapitel 11

Wie kannst du es wagen ?

(Das soll Urlaub sein ? Teil 5)

Die darauffolgenden Tage waren recht unspektakulär. Die drei Störenfriede waren ihnen nicht einmal über den Weg gelaufen und sie hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie schon abgereist waren.

Beide waren beim Frühstück und Talas Gedanken schweiften ab.

Er dachte an den nächtlichen Strandbesuch. Seit dieser Zeit musste er sich so zusammenreißen um Kai nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit anzufallen, dass es sein Körper schon begann zu schmerzen.

Ein derart starkes Verlangen hatte er schon einmal gespürt. Es war, als er sich das erstemal Kai genommen hatte.

Damals hatte es ihm gefallen, wie sein jetziger Freund gezetert hatte.

Heute gefiel es ihm, wie er sich ihm vollkommen hingab. Der Anblick am Strand war einfach atemberaubend gewesen und hatte sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt.

Der Körper schien so zerbrechlich wie Glas und seine Stimme hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder ?" Kai stöhnte genervt auf.

Irritiert sah ihn sein Tischnachbarn an. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

„Normalerweise ignoriere ich das ja dezent. Doch du weist das ich es hasse, wenn du es machst während ich esse"

„Warum ? Hast du Angst ich könnte bemerken, bei dem was du in dich reinstopfst, wie Fett du langsam wirst"

Die roten Augen verengten sich.

„Du selten dämliches Arschloch" es hörte sich an, wie das zischen einer Schlange.

Ein Schatten zog sich auf Talas Gesicht.

„Was hast du eben gesagt ?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden"

„Ich will es aber noch mal hören..." seine Stimme wurde leiser und bedrohlich. Eine geschlagene Viertelstunde schwiegen sie sich an bis Kai plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet seinem Blick auswich.

Ihm war mit einemmal schlecht, er stand auf und ging nach Draußen.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sich Tala auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Sah erst etwas ratlos aus, begann dann jedoch zu Lächeln.

„...du bist schwer verdaulich mein Lieber..."

„Wie hälst du das nur aus mein Schöner...?" Unbemerkt hatte sich Brad zu ihm gesetzt und sah ihn bedauernd an. „Du kannst mir nicht weis machen, dass dir das ebenfalls an ihm gefällt...das kann niemanden gefallen"

„Was hier wem gefällt, geht dich nichts an..." er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dein Freund darf sich ja eine Menge rausnehmen was ?"

„Keineswegs...er wird sich dafür noch verantworten müssen..."

Er spürte etwas an seinem Oberschenkel auf- und abstreichen.

„Das am Pool hat dir wohl nicht gereicht was...?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein...damit hast mich nur noch mehr angeheizt..." er rutschte näher „Eigentlich mag ich es nicht, wenn sie sich so anstellen...ich hab lieber die Gefügigen, doch du bist anders" ganz nah kam er an Talas Ohr. „Ich muss dich einfach haben...sonst wird ich noch Wahnsinnig"

Kai hatte sich eine Liege am Strand gesucht, darauf gelegt und das Hemd ausgezogen.

Er setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf und amtete tief durch.

Das war nun einer von Kais schlechten Eigenschaften: Erst redete, dann nachdenken. Er war schon seit dem Aufstehen schlecht drauf. Dies jedoch ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

Er seufzte.

„...na das wird noch was geben heut abend..."

„Was wird es geben...?"

Er zog die Sonnenbrille etwas runter. Vor ihm stand André und grinste ihn an. Die roten Augen schweiften umher. Die Bohnenstange fehlte.

„...er ist mit einem Typen auf unser Zimmer..." er sagte es so banal, als hätte er ihm erzählt, wie schön kalt das Meerwasser ist.

„Wo ist den dein Freund ?...Kai"

Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch während sich sei Gegenüber auf die Nachbarliege setzte.

„Überrascht. Wir finden alles raus...und sowas banales wie Namen ist die leichteste Übung. Die Hotelangestellten können sehr gesprächig sein, wenn man weis wie man sie dazu bekommt"

„Ihr glaubt auch, mit Sex kann man alles regeln was ?"

„Nicht alles...aber vieles"

Er kniete sich direkt neben Kais Liege und lies seine Blick über den freien Oberkörper gleiten. Als er ihn jedoch berühren wollte, schlug ihm der Junge die Hand weg. Leichte zuckte er zurück. Eine solche Reaktion war er nicht gewohnt.

Seine Lustobjekte hatten sich immer nach Berührungen gesehnt und sich unter ihnen gewunden. Hier schien es, als wäre eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Diese Unnahbarkeit gefiel ihm.

„Du magst das wohl nicht so..."

„Nicht von jedem..."

„Nein...nur von ihm stimmt's...?"

„...was dagegen...?"

Das die Stimme Kais ruhig war und kein Zeichen von Aggression in seiner Körperhaltung zu erkennen war, faste der Ältere als gutes Zeichen auf.

„..nein natürlich nicht...schließlich ist er dein Freund...aber,..." er beugte sich etwas vor „...ich könnte dir wundervolle Dinge zeigen...er würde es nie erfahren...darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort..."

Leise kichern und flüstern war die Reaktion auf Talas Aktion.

Er hatte Brad ein eisgekühltes Glas Saft über die Hose geschüttet. Dieser sprang auf und war sichtlich erschrocken. Die Kälte zog durch den Stoff.

„...dir war doch heiß oder...?..."

Der Rothaarige stand auf und ging in die Richtung, in welche er seinen Freund verschwinden sah.

„Hey..." der Schönling packte ihm am Handgelenk. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon..." und ehe es sich Tala versah, spürte er zwei gierig Lippen auf seinen.

Kai war zurück in das Hotelrestaurant geflüchtet, gefolgt von seinem Verehrer.

Er bekam noch mit, wie Tala dem Schönling die Faust in den Magen rammte. Zwar löste sich dieser von den Lippen, hielt aber den Rothaarigen noch immer am Handgelenkt fest.

Schmerzlich verzog Tala das Gesicht. Brad war diesmal auf Widerstand vorbereitet und hatte seine Bauchmuskeln fest angespannt und es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde man gegen eine Wand schlagen.

Womit der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Edelstahltablett, welches auf seinen Kopf niedersauste und nur knapp Tala verfehlte.

Leicht benommen taumelte er zurück und sah sich nach dem Störenfried um. Keine 2 Schritte hinter ihm blickte er in zwei leuchtend rote Augen.

„Du...?...na so was ungezogenes...hat man dir nicht beigebracht, sich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer rauszuhalten...?"

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung warf Kai das verbeulte Tablett weg, welches vor den Füßen seines Verehrers landete.

Dieser war mehr als überwältig von der Tablett-Aktion, denn ihm war der kleine Disput zwischen den beiden nicht entgangen und er war überrascht, wie Kai auf diese Situation reagiert hat. Jemand anderes hätte entweder hier in aller Öffentlichkeit eine riesige Szene hingelegt oder wäre Kommentarlos gegangen und hätte dann unter vier Augen einen Aufstand geprobt.

Mit Spannung beobachtet er das Geschehen. Kai hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und sah den Schwarzhaarigen herablassend an.

„Meine Erziehung geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an..." seine Stimme war ruhig und auch seine Körperhaltung strahlte die Ruhe selbst aus.

Selbst Tala schien davon beeindruckt.

„Langsam reicht es mir mit dir" Brad schien langsam wirklich keine Nerven mehr für Kais Sperenzien zu haben. „Wie kann jemand der so göttlich Aussicht nur so ein Charakterschwein sein ?" Er wandte sich an Tala, welcher mehr als amüsiert seinen Partner beobachtete. „Du tust mir wirklich leid..."

Sein Blick veränderte sich und die blauen Augen sah den Strandschönling fragend an.  
„Wieso ? Ist doch alles bestens"

„Das nennst du bestens...ich bitte dich...du hast doch was besseres verdient als den da" er deutete auf Kai.

„So ? Wolltest du nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen selbst mit ihm in die Kiste springen ? Hat er dir da nicht gerade deswegen gefallen ?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hätte ihn auch jetzt liebend gern in meinem Bett...schon allein um ihm diese Flausen auszutreiben...doch als Langzeit-Freund ist er mehr als ungeeignet"

Talas Augen verengten sich.

„Wenn ihm hier einer die Flausen austreibt, dann bin ich das. Und wenn du ihn für so ungeeignet hälst, dann dürfte es dir ja keine Schwierigkeiten machen, dich künftig von ihm fern zu halten"

Brad grinste und packte den Rothaarigen am Kinn.

„Was bekomme ich dafür...?"

Etwas kühles lief an seiner Schläfe über die Wange und seine Haare wurden feucht. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Kai ihn emotionslos ansah, während er einen Krug mit eisgekühlten Wasser über seinem Kopf ausleerte. Leicht irritiert registrierte er, wie die Eiswürfel auf seinen Kopf fielen und sich um ihn herum verteilten. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder Tala zu der ihn breit angrinste.

„Nun...wie wärs mit einem Handtuch..."

Ein lautes Gelächter brach los.

Abrupt drehte sich Brad um und hatte Kai an dem Handgelenk gepackt und drückte fest zu. Der Glaskrug in seiner Hand zerbrach auf dem Boden und er zog scharf die Luft ein. Mit einem Ruck schleuderte der Schwarzhaarige den Jungen über einen gedeckten Tisch. Kai riss alle mit sich auf den Boden. Der Tisch schlug mit einem geräuschvollen Knall neben ihm auf und rollte auf seiner runden Platte in einem Halbkreis um den Jungen.

Nur mühsam konnte dieser sich zwischen dem Besteck und Scherben aus Porzellan und Glas aufrichten. Sein rechter Arm, wie auch seine rechte Wangen hatte leichte Schnittwunden und in seinen Augen brannte ein tosendes Feuer.

Das Ganze war in einer so kurzen Zeitspanne passiert, dass Tala einen Moment brauchte um das Geschehene zu analysieren. Wie von selbst bewegte sich seine Hand und packte den Strandschönling am Pferdeschwanz, zerrte ihn zum Buffet und tauchte sein Gesicht in eine große Schüssel mit einer Fruchtsoße für die Desserts.

Immer wieder tauchte er den Kopf in die Flüssigkeit bis seinem Opfer die Beine einknickten und Tala ihn kraftvoll von sich weg stieß.

Keiner wagte es, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Alles was man hörte, war das panische Luft schnappen Brads.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Alex in dem Restaurant eingefunden und beobachtete schockiert das Szenario.

Mit einer gewissen Faszination, betrachtete der Schönling sein Gegenüber. Es schien, als stünde ein wildes Raubtier vor ihm und am liebsten, würde er diesem ein Kette anlegen und zusehen, wie es daran zerrte um wieder frei zukommen.

Erst als ein leise klirren und klappern die Stille durchbrach, wandte Tala seinen Blick von ihm ab.

Kai hatte sich zwischenzeitlich aufgerappelt und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Seine Gliedmaßen schmerzten und die Wunden brannte.

Mühsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und nahm widerstandslos die stützende Hilfe seines Freundes an, welcher sich kurz bevor sie den Raum verließen nochmals zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte.

„...wir sprechen uns noch..."

Als beide in ihrem Zimmer waren war das erste was Kai tat, sich mit leisen Stöhnen aufs Bett fallen lassen.

Seine Jeans hatte zwar verhindert, dass sich kleine Splitter in die Haut bohrten, dennoch wird er um ein paar blaue Flecken nicht herum kommen, da er mit den Oberschenke gegen den Rand der Tischplatte geschleudert wurden.

Stumm saß Tala daneben und betrachtet den lädierten Körper.

„Also mit dir wirds aber auch nie langweilig" er lächelte zurückhaltend.

„...sei bloß still...das ist schließlich alles deine Schuld..." er stöhnte gequält auf, als der Rothaarige seinen verletzten Arm sanft packte und ihn zu sich hin zog. Zärtlich fuhr seine Zungenspitze über die kleinen Schnitte.

„Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dir macht es Spaß mich so zu sehen ?" Kais Blick hefte sich von der Decke nun an seinen Partner, welcher genüßlich die Wunden liebkoste. Seine Augen blitzten Amüsiert auf und er leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Das mag daran liegen, dass es mir immer Spaß, macht dich zu sehen" er lachte leise und zog Kai hoch. Vorsichtig strich seine Zunge über die ebenfalls lädierte Wange während seine frei Hand über die Gesunde strich.

Kais Körper genoss diese Streicheleinheit und er verstand, weshalb Tala so scharf darauf gewesen ist, als dieser verletzt war nach der Schlägerei mit Bryan.

Er sank in einen leichten Dämmerzustand und spürte wie sich die warme Lippen seines Partners an den seinen festsaugten und ihn auf die Matratze zurückdrückten.

Zärtlich fuhren seine Finger vom Hals über die Brust und rutschte unter das T-Shirt.

Kai drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und löste sich so von Tala. Er stemmte sich gegen dessen Brust.

„...lass...das..."

Der Rothaarige ignorierte, wie schon so oft, Kais einwende und begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

Der Verletzte spürte wie sich der Hosenknopf öffnete und Talas Hand in seine Shorts rutschte.

Er drückte fester gegen den erregten Körper seines Freundes.

„...ich bin...echt nicht in Stimmung..."

„Das lässt sich ändern" schnurrte der Andere ihm ins Ohr und rutschte so weit nach unten, dass er ihm problemlos die Hose ausziehen konnte.

Schon jetzt zeigten sich deutliche Blutgerinnungen an den Oberschenkel, welche mit dem Tisch in Berührung kamen.

Vorsichtig und gefühlvoll strichen erst seine Fingerkuppen dann seine Lippen über die geröteten Stellen.

Kai stöhnte auf und verdeckte seine Augen mit dem rechten Arm. Seine Erregung stieg mit jedem Zentimeter den Tala nach oben rutschte. Prüfend streifte seine Zungenspitze das steif werdende Organ.

Kais Körper richtete sich ruckartig auf.

„Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken ?"

Der Rothaarige grinste provozierend.

„Du warst ziemlich unartig bei Frühstück...glaubst du, ich lass mir sowas gefallen ?...ich muss dir wohl mal wieder einen kleinen Dämpfer verpassen..." Er beugte sich weiter vor. „...ich hatte dir schon mal gesagt, dass du mir langsam etwas zu frech wirst..." seine Hand fuhr über die angespannten Muskeln und umfasste das Glied fordernd.

Seine Wange und sein rechter Arm begannen zu pulsieren, ebenso seine Oberschenkel und es war mehr als unangenehm. Sein Freund bemerkte das Unbehagen.

„...keine Sorge, du wirst bald ganz andere Sachen im Kopf haben..." Er begann die Erregung zu pumpen und Kais Oberkörper viel zurück aufs Bette während Tala erneut seinen verletzten Arm packte und die Wunden küsste.

Die Gedanken des Verletzten überschlugen sich, sein Herz begann zu rasen und ein Schleier legte sich um seine Sinne.

Im Sekundentakt überkamen ihn starke Gefühle und Emotionen als er den Fremdkörper in sich spürte und sein Körper sich unter den erst sanften dann fordernden Stößen wand.

Wie von selbst streckte sich sein linker Arm nach oben und ließ die Fingerkuppen vorsichtig über die Wange des Rothaarigen gleiten. Sein ganzer Körper pulsierte vor Schmerz und Lust. Seine Finger glitten über Talas muskulösen Oberkörper und das Gefühl der angespannten Muskel lies ihn erschaudern.

Er würde es niemals offen aussprechen, doch dieser Körper fasziniert ihn genauso wie es ihm unverständlich war, dass der Rothaarige bei ihm blieb.

Nicht nachvollziehbar waren die Gefühle, welche Tala an ihn banden, denn er konnte sich selbst zeitweise nicht ausstehen, wie schaffte es dann sein Freund ?

Er wurde je aus den Gedanken gerissen als sich Talas Lippen auf die seinen pressten und seine Tempo erhöhte.

Kais Fingernägel hinterließen rote Streifen auf dessen Rücken und er zog ihn näher ans ich heran.

Leise hörte er die Stimme des Rothaarigen, welche seinen Namen stöhnte.

Sanft spürte er die zarten Finger, welche sich um seine Erregung legten.

Doch plötzlich durchzuckte seine Lenden ein Schmerz, welcher ihn leise aufschreien ließ.

Tala hatte sein Tempo noch einmal angezogen und Kai krallte sich in das Bettlacken.

Abermals vermischte sich Schmerz und Lust doch diesmal war es unheimlich intensiv und durchzog jeden Muskel.

Kai fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich zerreißen.

„...ich bring dich irgendwann um..."

Kai lag auf dem Bauch und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass wir uns noch mal bezüglich deines frechen Mundwerks "Unterhalten" werden" Er betrachtete seinen erschöpften Freund.

„...deinetwegen werde ich Tagelang nicht richtig sitzen können..."

Sein Partner stand auf, ging zum Schrank und krammte in einem Koffer.

„Hör auf zu jammern..." als er gefunden hatte was er suchte, stand er auf und kam zurück „...es soll aber niemand sagen können, ich kümmere mich nicht um dich..."

Noch bevor Kai auf irgendeine Weise reagieren konnte, hatte sein Freund sich auf seine Oberschenkel gesetzt. Etwas kaltes lief über seinen Rücken und er zog scharf die Luft ein.

Langsam begannen sanfte Hände seine Hüfte zu massieren und am Steißbein die kühle Flüssigkeit einzumassieren.

Diese Prozedur schmerzte ziemlich, dennoch tat die Kühle gut.

„Das könnte dir alles erspart bleiben, wenn du mal nachdenken würdest bevor du was sagst"

„Du bist manchmal aber auch empfindlich"

Ein fester Klaps auf den Po ließ ihn hochfahren.

„Ich glaube dir hat das noch nicht gereicht was ? Wir können gerne gleich noch eine zweite "Unterhaltung" hinterher schieben" Tala lachte „So ein Rotzbengel" er stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Kai drehte sich mühsam um.

Sie sahen sich beide lange schweigend an. Das taten sich öfters und genossen dabei die Ruhe und Vertrautheit zwischen sich. Doch schon bald schlief Kai ein.

Tala nahm den verletzten Arm nochmals in seine Hand und küsste die Wunden. Doch seine Augen blitzen bedrohlich.

Das wirst du mir büßen Freundchen 

Ende Kapitel 11


	12. Strafe und Sühne

Kapitel 12

Rückreise

(Das soll Urlaub sein ? Teil 6)

Es war schon weit über Mitternacht.

Brad saß an der Bar und kippte sich das 6 Bier rein und da er nicht viel an essen zu sich genommen hatte, schlug der Alkohol schon relativ schnell an.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich jemand auf den Hocker direkt neben ihn setzte. Die Stimme, welche einen Sunset, eine Spezialität des Hauses, welche aus hochprozentigem Alkohol bestand, bestellte, kannte er nur zu gut.

„...na...wie geht es deinem Freund...?" er grinste den Rothaarigen breit an.

Dieser würdigte seinen Nachbarn keines Blickes sonder betrachtete fasziniert das Farbenspiel in dem vor ihm Glas, welche dem Getränk seinen Namen gab.

„Ich hoffe nicht allzu schlecht...ich habe ihn ja doch etwas hart angepackt..." Sanft strichen Talas Finger über den Glasstab in der Flüssigkeit, welches mit den Früchten an der leicht angespitzten Spitze wohl eher der Dekoration galt, als zum umrühren. Im selben Moment spürte er eine Hand zart über seinen Oberschenkel streifen. Doch auch dies ließ ihn kalt.

„Es interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, wie es ihm geht, nicht wahr ?" diesmal wandte er sich halb zu Brad. Ein seltsames Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Nun es interessiert mich in der Hinsicht, wie es seinem schönen Gesicht geht. Es wurde ja leider in Mitleidenschaft gezogen"

„Für mich würde es keinen Unterschied machen, wenn Narben zurückbleiben würden. Er wird immer schön sein. Doch um dich zu beruhigen, es werden keine Spuren sichtbar sein"

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich. Doch solltest du ihn nicht pflegen anstatt hier zu sitzen und zu trinken ?"

„Er schläft. Dafür hab ich gesorgt"

Ein lüsternes Grinsen umspielte Brads Lippen.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen" er ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt Talas wandern. „Wie gern wär ich dabei gewesen und hätte dich unterstützt"

Der Rothaarige lachte leise und ging mit dem Glas in der Hand nach draußen zum Pool, gefolgt von dem Strandschönling.

Tala spürte den heißen Atem des Anderen in seinem Nacken.

„Du wünscht mir doch jetzt bestimmt die exotischen Krankheiten an den Hals oder ?" Der Rothaarige entfernte sich wieder einen Schritt blieb dann aber steht.

„Keinesfalls..." er drehte sich um und seine Augen blitzen bedrohlich auf „...ich wünsche dir den Tod" mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Brad sein Getränk ins Gesicht geschleudert, welcher daraufhin aufschrie.

Der Alkohol brannte in seinen Augen und hilflos taumelte er näher in Richtung Pool.

Tala hob den Glasstab auf, welche in seinem Glas gesteckt hatte und folgte dem Anderen mit ruhigem Schritt.

Dieser suchte halt an einer Palme die um den Pool standen und rieb sich vergeblich die Augen. Verschwommen sah er Talas Gestalt die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war und plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Hand, welche sich an der Palme abstützte.

Er wollte sie wegziehen doch die bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Der Glasstab hatte sich durch seine Hand in den Stamm gebohrt.

Entsetzt erwiderte er den Blick des Rothaarigen, welcher ihn herablassend angrinste.

„Am liebsten würde ich sie dir ja abschlagen" er ließ seine Finger durch das Blut auf Brads Hand streichen. „Mit ihr hast du ihn schließlich verletzt" mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er den Glasstab wieder raus. „Doch ich befürchte, dass würde ihm nicht gefallen...nicht an unserem letzten Abend hier" Er warf den Stab ins Gebüsch neben der Palme. Ohne weiteren Kommentar ging Tala zurück in Richtung Bar.

Der Schwarzhaarige war erst etwas irritiert und konnte das eben passierte nicht so ganz verarbeiten als er sich wie aus Reflex auf Tala stürzte. Eine Rangelei entbrannte und beide drängten sich gegenseitig zum Pool.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß beförderte Tala den Strandschönling ins Wasser. Es ging ihm etwas über die Hüfte was den Rothaarigen jedoch nicht davon abhielt hinterher zu kommen und Brad unterzutauchen.

So wie bei der Soße heute Morgen tauchte er ihn immer wieder für kurze Zeit unter, zerrte ihn jedoch zum Rand, holte aus und ließ dann Kopf in Richtung Beckenrand niedersausen. Kurz vor dem Auftreffen stoppte er. Es waren nicht mal mehr 2 cm zwischen Brads Nase und dem Rand.

Ungewollt zitterte sein Körper und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die Fliesen vor ihm. Sein Kopf wurde zurückgerissen und erstarrte in ein eiskaltes Gesicht.

Die sonst so strahlend blauen Augen waren düster und ausdruckslos.

„Ich sage es nur noch einmal: Lass deine Finger von ihm. Solltest du ihn auch nur noch einmal anfassen, wirst du nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen können, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin"

Er ließ ihn ruckartig los und stieg aus dem Wasser.

Seine Kleider klebten an ihm und ließen keine Phantasie mehr, welche seinen Körperbau betrafen.

Er dreht sich zu dem immer noch im Pool stehenden und zitternden Brad.

„Du bist nicht der Erste, der es bereuen wird, ihn berührt zu haben. Das schwör ich dir"

„Ähm...Sir...wollen Sie sich nicht lieber abtrocknen"

Der Teppich sog das Wasser wie ein Schwamm auf.

Böse funkelte Tala den Hotelangstellen an, welcher erschrocken zurückzuckte.

Kommentarlos ging der Rothaarige zum Aufzug. Am liebsten hätte er den Schönling im Pool ertränkt, doch das wäre taktisch doch recht ungeschickt gewesen.

Ein riesiger Wasserfleck bildete sich in dem Fahrstuhl und dadurch das er sich gegen die Kabinenwand lehnte lief es tropfenweise an ihr herab. Immer wieder strich er sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Gäste, welche hinzustiegen.

„Ist es nicht etwas spät zum Schwimmen ?"

Als Tala die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete sah er den Schatten eines Körper auf dem Balkon gegen die Brüstung gelehnt.

Er schaltete das Licht an.

„Es kann nie zu spät sein"

Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hattest schon immer seltsame Hobbys"

Tala begutachtete den Jungen. Sein Freund trug nur Boxershort und ein Muskelshirt. Schon jetzt konnte man blaue Flecken erkennen.

Seine Wange war leicht geschwollen und stark gerötet.

Minutenlang lehnte er an der Tür und erwiderte den Blick der blutroten Augen. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf der sonst so marklosen Haut.

Talas Herz raste und das kalte Poolwasser auf seinem Körper begann sich zu erwärmen.

„Das nächste mal..." Der Rothaarige schreckte aus seinen Gedanken „...solltest du dir einen anderen Ort suchen, um deine Aggressionen abzubauen"

Tala lächelte.

„...ich wusste es war ein Fehler, ein Zimmer mit Meer- und Poolblick zu buchen..."

„Wenigstens hier könnest du dich zusammenreißen...das ist ja schlimmer als Zuhause"

Der Rothaarige stieß sich ab und ging gemächlich zu seinem Partner. Sanft strich sein Hand über die geschwollene Wange. Er packte ihn am Kinn und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Ich könnte wesentlich ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich dich in Ketten legen und einsperren würde"

Gierig wanderte seine Zunge zwischen Kais Lippen. Nur kurzweilig ließ dieser es zu und stieß dann Tala von sich.

„Und einen trockeneren Ort könntest du dir auch suchen..."

„Ich werde nächstes mal dran denken"

Kai schien das nicht halb so lustig zu finden wie sein Freund. Er gab seinem Gegenüber einen Schubs, so das er ins Zimmer stolperte. Seine Beine waren zu erschöpft um ihn noch zu trage und er landete auf dem Teppich. Kai lief an ihm vorbei ins Bad.

Tala brauchte einen Moment um das alles richtig einzuordnen und ehe er es sich versah, wurde etwas über seinen Kopf geworfen und versperrte ihm die Sicht. Als er das Etwas anhob sah er direkt in zwei leuchtend rote Augen.

Sein Freund kniete vor ihm hin und begann seine rote Mähne zu trocknen.

Ein wenig überrascht wagte Tala es nicht, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Kais Gesicht hatte eine ruhige und leicht besorgte Ausstrahlung. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er trotz großer Müdigkeit aufgeblieben war, bis der Rothaarige zurückkam.

Auch wenn das Verhalten Kais mehr als ungewöhnlich war, genoss Tala die Behandlung. Seine Gliedmaßen waren schwer und erschöpft.

Als Kai fertig war wollte er gleich aufstehen doch etwas hielt ihn fest.

Durch die Übermüdung war er leicht gereizt

„...was denn...?"

Tala konnte ihn nur mit viel Anstrengung zu sich ziehen. Sein Körper machte langsam schlapp. Dennoch saugten sich seine Lippen gierig an denen seines Freundes fest.

Kai war zu erschöpft um sich loszureißen und so ließ er sich geduldig auf die Zärtlichkeiten ein.

Talas Zunge drängte sich in seinen Mund und seine Knie wurden weich.

Erst nach einigen Minuten entließ er seinen Freund wieder, welcher nach Luft ringend aufstand und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„...aber...ausziehen...kannst du dich selbst oder...?"

„...von mir aus kannst du schlafen gehen..."

Sein Freund machte dazu aber keinerlei Anstalten.

„Du brauchst nicht wach bleiben...ich gehe eh erst mal duschen..."

Mit diesen Worten stand Tala auf und verschwand im Bett.

Als er nach 20 Minuten zurückkam und trockene Klamotten anhatte, saß Kai immer noch wach auf dem Bett.

„...hab ich nicht gesagt du sollst schlafen ?...ich komm mir vor wie im Kindergarten..." er lächelte.

Kai setzte ein grimmiges Gesicht auf.

„Ich geh ins Bett wann ich will"

„Sicher...darum bist du auch wach geblieben bis ich wieder hier war...stimmst"

Die Wangen seine Gegenüber färbten sich leicht Rot. Er war ertappt.

„...du...du musst schließlich ja noch den Rest des Hotels bezahlen..." er war immer noch ein miserabler Lügner. Er legte sich hin und drehte Tala den Rücken zu.

Dieser schmiegte sich an seinen Partner und küsste ihn in den Nacken.

„Du kleiner Sturkopf"

„...den kriegst du doch im Leben nicht zu..." mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete Kai, wie Tala alles in seinen Koffer warf ohne Sinn und Verstand.

Seit er heute aufgestanden war, schien er etwas gereizt.

Mit einem kräftigen Tritt beförderte der Rothaarige seinen Koffer ins das nächstgelegene Eck.

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und hatte Kai den Rücken zugedreht.

„Aber ansonsten geht's dir noch gut oder ?"

„Es kotzt mich so an "

„Du darfst dein ganzes Zeug auch gerne hier lassen"

„Das mein ich nicht...es kotzt mich an, dass ich seine Visage bald wieder sehen muss"

„...dafür kann aber der Koffer nichts..."

„...er ist aber leider nicht da, sonst würde ich ihn treten..."

„Hättest ihn ja einladen können" Kai setzte sich auf das Bett lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Das hätte dir gefallen was ?" ein leichter Strenger und mehr als vielsagender Ton ließ Kais Magen verkrampfen.

„...mach dich nicht lächerlich..." Kai wirkte etwas unsicher. Was sollte das jetzt ?

„Na was denn ?" Der Rothaarige beugte sich zu seinem Freund runter „...gefällt es meinem kleinen Streuner etwa besser, mit mir alleine zu sein ?"

Sanft strichen seine Fingerkuppen über Kais Gesicht, welcher die Augen schloss und ein leises Brummen von sich gab. Es war keinesfalls neu für Tala, doch er hörte es zu wenig um nicht etwas überrascht zu sein. Er konnte nicht sagen, was dieses Geräusch auslöste doch der Rothaarige bedauerte es ein wenig, dass er es so selten zu hören bekam.

„Sag mal..." er packte seinen Freund am Kinn und zog ihn etwas an sich heran. „...bereust du es eigentlich, dich mit mir eingelassen zu haben ?"

Kai zog einen Augenbraue hoch.

„Was soll denn die blöde Frage"

„So blöd find ich das gar nicht...schließlich hättest du hier die Auswahl gehabt...und das nicht nur aus den drei Nervensägen..."

„...ich ertrage dich jetzt seit 4 Jahren, findest du nicht, dass deine Frage etwas spät kommt ?"

„Bisher hatte ich auch nie Zweifel daran"

„Woher sollten die auch bitte kommen ?"

„Ich weis nicht...eigentlich dachte ich immer, derjenige von uns, welcher von dem Anderen abhängig ist, wärst du..." er beugte sich weiter runter „...doch was würde ich wohl tun, wenn du mich plötzlich sitzen lassen würdest ?"

Kai grinste.

„Das würdest du gar nicht zulassen"

Tala erwiderte sein Grinsen.

„Nein...das würde ich nicht..." er drückte ihn fest auf die Matratze während seine Lippen an denen seines Freundes fest saugten

Der Rückflug gestalte sich noch Nervenaufreibender, als der Hinflug. Kai war den eindeutigen Zweideutigkeiten seine Partners schutzlos ausgeliefert und wurde auch tätigen Aktivitäten nicht verschont.

„Kannst du endlich mal damit aufhören ?"

Tala strich schon seit einigen Minuten über Kais Oberschenkel und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit der etwas älteren Dame neben ihm.

Fest krallte der Angesprochene seine Finger in das Fleisch seines Freundes und beugte sich weit rüber.

„Als ob dir das nicht gefallen würde..."

Immer wieder hatten die blauen Augen einen Blick zu Seite geworfen und das entspannte Gesicht seines Nebenmannes begutachtet.

„Bilde dir ja nichts ein..."

Der Rothaarige verkniff sich jegliches Kommentar, dass würde sein Nebenmann zu Hause noch mehr als nur zurück kriegen.

„...sag mal...ich hab den Strandschönling heute Morgen beim Auschecken gesehen...das du immer so übertreiben musst"

„Ich fand das mehr als angemessen..."

„Du hast ihm die Hand durchbohrt..."

„Das war das mindeste..."

„Mit einem stumpfen Glasstab..."

„Leider war kein Messer als Verzierung im Glas...ich werde aber das nächste mal was passendes mitnehmen..."

„Was heißt hier: nächstes mal...?" Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na beim nächsten Urlaub..."

„Ich werde keinesfalls noch einmal mit dir in Urlaub fahren...das ist ja stressiger als daheim zu bleiben"

Tala lachte.

„...glaub mir...nächstes mal wird es wesentlich ruhiger werden..."

Den Rest des Fluges schliefen beide und auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen zu sich nach Hause schwiegen beide.

Mühsam schleppten beide die schweren Koffer den engen Hausflur nach oben, da mal wieder der Lift kaputt war. Dass kam hier öfters vor.

Kai kramte die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und kaum waren sie in ihren eigenen vier Wände, spürte er auch schon die kräftige Arme Talas um seine Hüfte.

„Da wären wir wieder...in der stinkenden Stadt, mit ihren verschmutzten und überfüllten Straßen und ihren Bewohner für die es niemand wichtigeres gibt, als sich selbst"

„Du solltest deiner sadistischen Ader nicht so viel Auslauf lassen...das tut dir nicht gut"

„Mag sein...doch es gibt da etwas, was meine Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen lenkt"

Sanft hauchte er Küsse auf Kais Nacken, welcher davon eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Wir sind noch nicht richtig Zuhause und schon geht's das wieder los..."

„Ich kann nichts dafür...du bist einfach zu viel für meine Hormone"

Talas Finger wanderten unter das Shirt seines Freundes, dessen Haut war erhitzt und sein Atem ging schneller.

Sein Körper rieb sich an dem des Rothaarigen und bald fand er sich unter diesen wieder. Er bekam gar nicht richtig mit, wie ihm die Hose ausgezogen wurde und Talas Zunge seine Erregung liebkoste.

Erst als er das steife Glied in sich spürte, nahm er die Welt um sich herum wieder in klaren Linien wahr.

Wie von selbst wanderten seine Finger über das ebene Gesicht vor ihm, sein Blick saugte sich an den von Gier und Lust durchzogenen Augen fest. Er verspürte ein angenehmes kribbel in Magen und sein Herz schlug schneller. Es schien seine Brust sprengen zu wollen.

Seinem Freund ging es nicht anders. Der vor Ekstase sich windenden Körper unter ihm machte ihn so wahnsinnig als ob er ihn zum ersten mal so sah und spürte.

Das schweißnasse Gesicht, die glasigen Augen. Das alles kam ihm manchmal vor, als wäre es nur ein Traum, so gut fühlte sich das Ganze an.

Anfangs war es für Tala nur ein Spiel.

Das Verlangen was er für Kai verspürte war schon sehr lange da, bevor er entschloß, diesem Gefühl nachzugeben.

Er dachte damit würde es vorbei sein, doch es war, als hätte man Öl ins Feuer gegossen. Tala genoss das Zettern und Zieren des Anderen und begann mit dessen Emotionen zu spielen. Es hatte ihn selbst fasziniert, wie ihn dieses Verhalten erregte und langsam aber sicher wurde ihm eines klar: Er musste diesen Jungen haben.

Bei schien es nicht zu stören das sie schon seit fast einer Stunde auf dem Boden lagen und leicht vor sich hindösten.

Der riesen Stapel an Post, welcher ihnen von Ihrer Nachbarin beim kommen in die Hand gedrückt wurde, war unbeachtet in der Ecke gelandet.

Die Koffer standen im Flur und auch das hektische Blinken des Anrufbeantworters störte sie nicht im geringsten.

Erst als es draußen schon Dunkel wurde, waren die Koffer ausgepackt, der AB abgehört und die Post zumindest sortiert nach: Wichtig und Müll.

Kai hatte zum dritten mal die Waschmaschine voll gestopft und kam etwas verärgert ins Wohnzimmer.

„Kannst du dein Zeug nicht selber waschen ?...ich bin doch keine Hausfrau...und deine schon gar nicht"

„Stell dich nicht so an..." Tala riss gerade den 5 Umschlag auf und war schon leicht angenervt. „...du darfst gern das hier machen..." er hielt ihm den Brief unter die Nase, welcher er gerade aufgemacht hatte. Die Gasrechnung.

Kai schlug die Hand weg.

„Sonst noch Wünsche ?"

„Dann hör auf zu Meckern" er warf das Blatt auf den Stapel zu den anderen.

Sein Freund kümmerte sich um solche Dinge nicht, so dass es immer an Tala hängen blieb.

Das Geräusch der Hausschlüssel ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Wo gehst du den jetzt noch hin ?"

„Ich hab Hunger und der Kühlschrank ist leer"

Mit den Worten war Kai auch schon aus der Tür.

Ende Kapitel 12


	13. Intoleranz, Eifersucht und andere Spielc

Kapitel 13

Intoleranz, Eifersucht und andere Spielchen

Kai schlenderte durch die verschneiten Straßen, sein Gesicht tief in den Kragen seines pechschwarzen Mantels vergraben.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich in dem Futter der Manteltaschen und die Kälte zerrte an seinem Körper.

Wie gerne würde er jetzt am Strand liegen in der warmen Sonne auf der Haut spüren.

Auch wenn die anwesenden Mit-Urlauber weniger angenehm waren, musste er dennoch zugeben, das es äußerst entspannend war, mal von hier wegzukommen.

Und selbst wenn er ihn immer wieder angenörgelt hatte, würde er die Zeit mit Tala dort nicht missen wollen.

Ein wenig irritierte ihn der Gedanke, das es wirklich schön war mit ihm.

Gedankenverloren stöberte er in den Regalen. Er musste teilweise zweimal durch die Gänge laufen, weil er die Hälfte vergessen hatte. Verärgert über diesen Zustand bemerkte er nicht, dass er, nachdem er seinen Einkauf beendet hatte, in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war.

„Du bist vielleicht ein Held........ich werde langsam wohl wirklich weich"

Er drehte um und lief geradewegs in zwei Arme, welche ihn sofort fest umschlangen.

„Sieh mal einer an, wer da aus der Versenkung verschwunden ist"

Diese Stimme kam Kai bekannt vor, doch leider war das keine positive Bekanntschaft.

„Nimm deine Finger von mir"

Er stieß sich an dem Körper vor ihm ab, welcher kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht verlor und zurück taummelte.

„Na was für eine Begrüßung......zwei Wochen hast du dich in der Sonne geaalt und mich hier leidend zurückgelassen und dann sowas" er grinste arrogant.

„Woher weist du das schon wieder ?"

Bryan lachte.

„Ihr hab eine sehr nett Nachbarin........wirklich äußerst freundlich und gesprächig"

Kai ließ einen verachtenden laut ertönen.

„War ja klar......und jetzt zieh Leine"

„Sei doch nicht so....wie wärs mit einem kleinen Essen zu freier deiner Rückkehr"

„Wie wärs wenn du einfach zur Feier des Tages tot umfällst"

„Und wie wärs, wenn du mit zu mir kommst ?" Er packte Kai am Kinn und zog ihn näher zu sich heran „.......da könnten wir das in Ruhe "besprechen" mein lieber Kai...." den letzten Teil hatte er nur noch geflüstert und näherte sich immer mehr Kais Lippen.

„Falls du das auch nur wagen solltest......."

„Was dann ? Bisher waren es nur leere Sprüche deinerseits......mir kannst du nichts vormachen....dir gefällt es doch, dass sich Gott und die Welt um deinen Körper reißt"

Kai riss sich los. Immer stärker spürte er die Kälte an seinen Glieder und er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Was du immer für eine Scheiße laberst........."

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm........ein bisschen Eitel sind wir doch alle"

Als Kai sich losriss hatte er einen Fehler begangen. Er hatte wieder eine falsche Richtung eingeschlagen und stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Schon war die Nähe des Andren wieder zu spüren und in Kai zog sich alles unangenehm zusammen als Bryans Finger über seine Wange strichen.

„Die Bräune steht dir ziemlich gut........" vorsichtig versuchten seine Lippen die des anderen zu berühren. Doch wieder wurde er zurückgestoßen.

„Du bist ja ganz schön stur.........das mag ich....." er lachte und sah dem Objekt seiner Begierde nach, als diese sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

* * *

Wütend warf Kai die Taschen auf den Küchentisch.

Die Glasflaschen schlugen gefährlich hart auf, blieben aber dennoch heil.

Sanft schlangen sich zwei kräftige Arme um seine Taille.

„Ich glaube ich muss wohl nicht fragen, welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist oder ?"

„Kannst du gerne machen falls du scharf darauf bist, die Nacht auf der Couch zu verbringen"

Sanfte Küsse verteilten sich auf seinem Nacken.

„Lass das Zeug stehen....das hat auch noch Zeit bis Morgen......."

Kai wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und sah aus den Augenwinkel, dass Tala anscheinend gerade aus dem Bett kam.

Er trug trotz des kaltem Wetters Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt.

Die Finger des Rothaarigen fuhren zärtlich über die Arme seines Freundes und verharkten sich mit den seinen. Diese waren ausgekühlt und sogen die Hitze von Talas Körper gierig auf.

„Komm ins Bett....." Seine Stimme klang auch etwas verschlafen.

Kai schien doch länger einkaufen gewesen zu sein, als er dachte.

Er wurde vom Tisch weg ins Schlafzimmer gezogen.

Es herrschte eine solch entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden, dass Kai es trotz seiner schlechten Laune zuließ, dass sein Freund ihn fest an sich zog.

Stundenlang lag er noch wach und kochte vor Wut. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass "Gott und die Welt" sich angeblich um ihn "reißen" würde.

Besser fände er es, wenn es anders herum wäre. Er hasste es, wenn Andere ihn derart vertraut und intim berührten, wie es Tala immer tat. Nur diesem war diese Privileg vergönnt und Kai war es mehr als recht, dass der Rothaarige dieses Privileg auch entsprechend verteidigte.

Eine Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

„......sag mal.....willst du nicht endlich schlafen.....?"

„..........wenn ich müde bin, werde ich das schon......hör auf mich zu bemuttern....."

Er drehte sich nach hinten.

„Warum bist du eigentlich schon wieder wach....?"

Er nahm in der Dunkelheit das sanfte leuchten zweier eisblauer Augen wahr.

„Ich bin die ganze Zeit wach....."

„Wie jetzt......?" Kai war sichtlich irritiert „.....Warum.......?"

„Du schläfst doch auch nicht.......und strahlst schon die ganze Zeit eine ziemlich negative Aura aus......wer kann da schon schlafen ?"

„......du wirst aber auch immer komischer......."

Sanft strichen Talas Fingerkuppen über Kais Wange und an seinem Körper entlang. Das ging einige Minuten so. Kais Muskel entspannten sich und plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn die Müdigkeit überkam.

* * *

Während Kai bis in die Mittagstunden schlief, war sein Partner schon seit Stunden wieder auf den Beinen.

Er hatte die Einkäufe eingeräumt, war aber mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders gewesen.

Kaum sind wir wieder da, geht das wieder los...... mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Kühlschranktür zu. Tala lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er kochte innerlich und Bryan starb in seinen Gedanken tausend Tote.

Er war ja noch penetranter als Brad und leider wird er ihn nicht so leicht loswerden, wie den Strandschönling.

* * *

Bryan lag auf seinem Bett und starrte schon seit Stunden die Decke an. Ihm war unglaublich heiß seit dem Treffen mit Kai und bei der Erinnerung, welche dieses Treffen ausgelöst hatte. In diesem Bett hatte Kai in ihm dieses nicht zu löschende Feuer entfacht.

Noch immer spürte er den heißen Körper unter sich, hörte das lustvolle Stöhnen und sah die Ekstase und Gier in den roten Augen.

Sein Herz schlug schneller und sein Atmen war erhitzt und kam stoßartig. Er wurde wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken, was die beiden in den zwei Wochen so alles angestellt haben könnten.

Sein Hass auf Tala wuchs mit jeder Minute.

Warum hatte immer dieser solch ein Glück ?

Warum musste er zusehen, wie Kai sich immer weiter davon entfernte, sich von Tala entgültig zu trennen ?

Doch so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben.

Er war sich sicher, wenn er Kai nochmals hier in sein Bett brachte, wird er bald sein Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher sein.

* * *

Noch immer schlief Kai und Tala brauchte frische Luft.

Gemächlich ging er durch die Straßen und blieb vor einem Geschäft mit Fernsehapparaten, in welchen grade Nachrichten liefen.

„Faszinierend......er hat dich wieder mit zurückgenommen.....ich hätte geglaubt, er setzt dich dort aus und kommt alleine zurück........."

Tala brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer ihn da so dreist von hinten ansprach.

Er wandte seinen Blick nicht einmal vom Bildschirm ab, um sich das Spiegelbild im Glas anzusehen.

„Nach dem was du Gestern wieder gemacht hast, traust du dich, mich anzusprechen"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es nicht tun sollte"

„Ich glaube ich hatte mich bisher nicht wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt: Kai ist MEIN Freund"

„Fragt sich nur wie lange"

„Vergiss es mein Freund, an einen Mann wie ihn kommst du nicht ran, vorher fliegen dir kleine Engel aus'm Hintern"

Ein arrogantes Grinsen umspielte Bryans Lippen. Sein Blick wanderte an Talas Körper entlang.

„Du überschätzt dich Maßlos. Was macht dich so sicher, dass du ihn nicht verlieren wirst ?"

Der Rothaarige erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen"

„So ? Und warum nicht" etwas provozierendes lag in seiner Stimme.

Tala stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen seines schneeweißen Mantels und sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein seltsames Lächeln.

„Weil selbst ich es nicht verstehe"

* * *

Kai kam nur mit Mühe aus dem Bett, doch der Hunger trieb ihn raus. Was er jedoch zuerst brauchte war eine Dusche.

Das heiße Wasser weckte ein wenig seinen Körper und brachte seinen Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen.

Seine Hände verteilten ein wenig abwesend die Seife auf seiner Haut und er dachte an die Hände seines Freundes, welche ihn gestern in den Schlaf getrieben haben.

Das laute zuschlagen der Haustür ließ ihn hochschrecken.

Er wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ein anderes legte er sich um die Schultern und rieb das Wasser aus den Haaren.

Als er aus dem Bad kam sah er direkt in zwei große blaue Augen, welche erst wütend, dann verwundert und schließlich äußerst begeistert musterten.

Kai sah so ein seltsames glitzern in den Augen vor ihm und er packte schnell das Handtuch um seine Hüfte und hielt es fest.

„Denk nicht mal dran"

„Na was denn ?" Tala grinste „Es gibt nichts, dass ich nicht schon gesehen hätte, also warum so schüchtern ?" er streckte seine Hand aus und sein Freund wich instinktiv zurück.

„Lass das.....ich bin wirklich nicht in Stimmung für deine Triebe"

„Gott wie ich es liebe, wenn du zickig wirst" er lachte und Kai grummelte.

Tala drückte den feuchten Körper gegen die Wand. Seine Finger verteilten das Wasser über die braune Haut und seine Lippen suchten halt an denen seines Partners.

Doch plötzlich löste er sich wieder. Kais Wangen waren gerötet und er schnappte nach Luft.

„Du kannst es aber auch nicht lassen"

„Na wenn man mir das Ganze auch so ansprechend serviert"

Kai ging auf etwas wackligen Beinen in die Küche.

„Wo warst du eigentlich ?"

Tala lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete jede Bewegung von Kais Muskeln, als dieser einen Kaffee aufsetzte.

„Ich brauchte frische Luft"

„Aha"

„Doch wenn ich gewusste hätte, dass ich sowas heute noch zu sehen bekomme, wäre ich Zuhause geblieben, um es von Anfang an genießen zu können"

„Du bist ein Idiot"

Kai wollte nach einer Tasse in dem Schrank über ihm greifen, als eine zweite Hand die seine umschloss. Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Hüfte und zog ihn an den warme Körper hinter ihn.

Tala schloss die Augen und ließ die Hand über Kais Brust zu seinem Hals wandern. Sanft glitten die Finger über die zarte Haut und zogen die Halsmuskel nach. Diese kaum spürbaren Berührungen entlockten Kai ein leises Seufzen und überzogen ihn mit einer Gänsehaut.

„Kannst du...mich nicht mal.....5 Minuten in Ruhe lassen"

„...nenn mir einen guten Grund warum ich das tun sollte..."

„Ich will mich anziehen....."

„.......du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das zulasse oder....." Tala lachte und zog Kai noch fester an sich.

„Wenn du nicht für die nächste Zeit auf der Couch schlafen willst, solltest du mich besser nicht daran hindern"

Etwas umständlich wand er sich aus Talas Armen und verschwand.

Bockig wie eh und je......das werde ich dir wohl nie ganz austreiben können.......

„Sag mal....." der Rothaarige lief ihm nach und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers. Konzentriert beobachtete er jede Bewegung Kais. „....hast du Kartons draußen im Flur gesehen ?"

Sein Gegenüber verharrte in der Bewegung und sah in fragend an.

„Nicht das ich wüsste......"

Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte es an der Tür.

Die blauen Augen hefteten sich an Kai und dieser seufzte genervt.

„Brech dir bloß nichts ab"

* * *

„Die scheinen eben erst zurück zu sein.....findest du nicht, wir sind etwas zu aufdringlich sind ?"

„Ach Mamuro, stell dich nicht so an. Je eher wird das machen, desto schneller haben sie wieder ihre Ruhe"

Ein weiteresmal betätigten die filigranen Finger den Klingelknopf.

Kurz drauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei genervte blutrote Augen taktierten die ungebetenen Besucher.

Langes Schweigen.

„Was ?" die Stimme des Jungen schien in den Köpfen nachzuhallen, so klar und samtig klang sie.

„Oh äh....." Ein Rotschimmer breitete sich auf den Wangen der Frau aus. „Gu.....guten Tag....Wir sind ihre neuen Nachbarn. Ich bin Hikaru Toda und das ist mein Mann Mamuro" sie streckte Kai die Hand entgegen. Doch er nahm sie nicht an sondern zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aha"

Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden das ihr Nachbar nur eine Hose trug und der Oberkörper frei war.

„Oh....wir kommen wohl doch etwas ungelegen"

„Was macht du den so lange ?" ein weiterer Mann erschien in der Tür. Er war etwas größer als der Andere.

„Guten Tag. Wir wollten uns nur vorstellen, wir sind ihre neuen Nachbarn"

„Ach ?" er lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. „Das ist Kai und ich bin Tala"

Die Frau strahlte und schlug Ihr blondes Haar zurück.

„Schön sie kennenzulernen"

Kai stieß ein seltsamen Laut aus.

„Haben wir es jetzt bald ? Ich hab Hunger" er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Größere lacht.

„Gott wie unhöflich du doch bist" er stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und drängte Kai gegen die offene Tür. „.....du schreist ja förmlich nach einer Lehrstunde"

Das Verlangen und die Sinnlichkeit in seiner Stimme, ließ das immer noch anwesende Ehepaar aufhorchen.

Mamuro legte seine Hände auf Hikarus Schultern und packten fest zu.

„Ich glaube......wir sollten gehen......"

Kai und Tala sahen den beiden nach.

* * *

„Die beiden scheinen sich ja gut zu verstehen"

Hikaru hatte sich aufs Sofa fallen lassen. Ihr Mann hatte einen seltsamen Blick.

„Ich glaube nicht das sie sich einfach nur "gut verstehen"....."

„Was meinst du"

„Bist du blind ? Die sind zusammen......."

Irritiert sahen in die klaren blauen Augen an.

„Sie sind ein Pärchen......"

Sie lachte.

„Du spinnst doch"

„Erinnere dich doch mal dran was die von Nebenan gesagt hat, als wir eingezogen sind"

Sie überlegte kurz.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst.......sie meinte da würde ein ganz reizendes Pärchen wohnen.......die wären einfach zu niedlich........" Sie stockte. „Oh.....du meinst....?"

„Ich zumindest hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde dort noch eine Frau wohnen er schien über diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein.

„....nun wenn die beiden meinen......sowas soll es ja hin und wieder geben....."

„Was heißt hier: Wenn die meinen ?........das ist einfach grotesk......abnormal"

„Seit wann bist du so intolerant ?"

„Ich bin immer dann intolerant, wenn es einfach derart abnormal ist"

„Fang jetzt keinen Streit mit den beiden an"

Er drehte sich weg.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht"

* * *

Weder Kai noch Tala waren begeistert von den beiden neuen Nachbarn und verloren deswegen auch kein Wort mehr darüber. Kai hatte sowieso andere Sorgen. Sein Partner plagten wieder die Triebe und vergriff sich abermals an einen etwas sträubenden Wildfang.

Die Nacht war für Kai recht unruhig.

* * *

Etwas mißmutig kam Mamuro vom Bäcker.

Das die aber auch immer so früh aufstehen muss........und mich dann immer weckt

Er hatte nicht wirklich die Acht drauf, wo er hinlief. Er war noch so im Halbschlaf und so merkte er nicht, wie sich die Haustür vor ihm aufmachte und jemand ihm entgegenkam.

Prompt stießen sie zusammen.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Mamuro hatte etwas seltsames im Blick als er bemerkte, wen er da angerempelt hatte. Tala entging es nicht.

„Verstehe........" er grinste gehässig „.....unser neuer Nachbar hat was gegen "uns" nicht wahr ?"

„Verständlich oder ?"

„Eigentlich nicht"

Mamuro wollte grade zu einem Gegenschlag ansetzten, als Kai die Tür aufriss. Er hatte in der rechten Hand eine Mülltüte.

„Du faules Stück Dreck...........mach ja keinen Strich zuviel"

„Wozu bräuchte ich sonst dich ?" der Rothaarige lachte als Kai leise vor sich herschimpfend zum Müllcontainer ging.

„Ihr seit echt krank"

„So ? Was ist den so falsch daran ?" das Grinsen wich keine Sekunde aus dem Gesicht vor ihm und Mamuro hatte das Gefühl, das er nicht ernst genommen wurde.

„Was falsch ist ? Es ist unnatürlich ganz einfach. Die Natur hat vorgesehen, das Mann und Frau zusammenkommen und Kinder zeugen........und nicht DAS"

Nun lachte der Andre laut auf.

„Kinder ?.....das wäre ja noch schöner.....ich hasse diese quäkenden und nervenden Bälger"

„Sie waren aber auch mal so eins"

„Sicher war ich das trotzdem......."

„Was warst du......?" Kai kam vom Container zurück und hatte nur die letzte zwei Sätze mitbekommen.

„Ein quäkendes und nervendes Balg" antwortete Tala.

„.......das bist du heute doch immer noch....." kam es trocken zurück.

„Ist er nicht süss ?" unsicher strich Mamuro sie die dunkelbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und seine grünen Augen funkelten leicht verärgert.

„Sicher nicht"

„Wenn ihnen was nicht passt, dann ziehen sie eben wieder aus" Tala wandte sich ab und ging ins Haus zurück, gefolgt von Kai.

* * *

„Der hat wohl auch keine anderen Probleme was ?" Kai ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

Der Rothaarige setzte sich direkt daneben.

„Stört dich das ?"

Kurzzeitig herrschte Stille.

„Nicht wirklich.....ich sehe nur deswegen einige kleinere Probleme auf UNS zukommen"

zärtlich drehte Tala seinen Kopf zu sich.

„Darüber würde ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen"

„Und du solltest an was anderes denken.....gestern Nacht hattest du schon mehr als genug"

„Es ist wie eine Droge, davon kann ich nicht genug bekommen"

Vorsichtig tastete sich seine Zungen über Kais Lippen bis sie sich dazwischen schob.

Erst sträubte dieser sich und versuchte, seinen Freund von sich zu stoßen. Doch wie so oft, war das nicht von großem Erfolg gekrönt.

Er wurde in die Sofakissen gedrückt und spürte zarte Hände unter sein Hemd wandern. Schauer durchflutete ihn und sein Blut pulsierte.

Automatisch bäumte sich sein Körper den Händen entgegen und leises Stöhnen erfühlte den Raum.

Seine Finger glitten durch die roten Haare und der Rest seiner Muskel entspannte sich.

Tala hatte sich gestern Nacht wirklich nicht genug gehabt. Es erschien Kai fast so, als wäre er Monate auf dem "Trockenem" gesessen.

* * *

Kai kam gerade aus der Dusche und sah sich suchend um.

„Tala ?"

Er ging in die Küche, doch sein Freund war nicht da. Dann erinnerte Kai sich, dass Tala irgendwas gerufen hätte wie, er wolle was zu essen holten. Er habe keine Lust zu kochen.

Kai wollte sich gerade im Wohnzimmer hinsetzten, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Tala konnte es nicht sein, sein Schlüssel war nicht da, somit hatte er ihn mitgenommen.

Er ging an die Türsprechanlage.

„Ja ?"

„Hallo mein Freund....wie wärs mit einem kleinen Plausch ?"

Der Angesprochene verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Komm verzieh dich, ich hab keinen Bock mich mit dir zu Unterhalten"

Bryan schien gekränkt.

„Ich versteh ja das du einen Narren an Tala gefressen hast, er ist im Bett auch wirklich ein Gott......nicht wahr?"

„Was weist du schon"

„Mehr als du vielleicht meinst.....mein Schöner"

Kais Augen verengten sich. Er zog sich schnell an und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem ungebetenen Gast.

„Was laberst du schon wieder für eine Scheiße ?

„Na na......wer wird den gleich.........glaubst du etwa, Tala war von Geburt an so unglaublich „begabt"......" Er grinste breit.

Sicher war sich Kai im klaren, dass er nicht Talas Erster war, aber Bryan.

„Du spinnst doch"

„Keinesfalls........es war eine nette Abwechslung für uns beide......auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich ihn noch nie richtig leiden konnte"

Kai war verwirrt. Bryan machte keinesfalls den Eindruck, dass er die passive Rolle einnehmen könnte, doch von Tala glaubte er das noch weniger, dafür war dieser viel zu dominant.

„Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig an deinen „Spaß" „ Er packte sein Gegenüber am Kinn „....du solltest etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen......."

Etwas in Kai begann zu schmerzen, doch er wusste nicht genau was. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass ihm immer mehr schlecht wurde, je länger er diesem Kerl in die Augen sehen musste.

Er schlug die Hand weg. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

„Ach....wusstest du das nicht ?....hat er dir ne davon erzählt....?" Kais Gegenüber tat gespielt überrascht. „Naja...wenn ich mir was aus diesem Idioten machen würde, wäre ich jetzt gekränkt. Doch wenn ich solch einen „Spielgefährten" hätte, würde ich es auch vergessen. Wer könnte auch bei jemanden wie dir, an jemanden anderen denken"

Er ging um Kai herum und kam ganz nah an sein Ohr.

„ Er hat eine unglaubliche Ausdauer....nicht wahr ? Das hat mich auch ziemlich erstaunt.....er ist in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich einzigartig......dennoch bevorzuge ich lieber die dominante Position. Das ist jedoch etwas, dass er gar nicht haben kann"

Jeder Muskel in Kais Körper versteifte sich.

„Er ist recht dominant stimmst ? Wenn er will, hast du zu kuschen oder ?"

„Sei still....." es war ziemlich leise, dennoch nicht zu überhören.

„Er hält seinen Arsch für niemanden hin, doch von anderen verlangt er es ohne Widerworte"

„Sei endlich still......." nun war er etwas lauter.

„Aber für dich dürfte das ja kein Problem sein, dass ist deine vorbestimmte Rolle, welche mir ebenfalls sehr zusagt" Er stand hinter Kai und griff ihm unvermittelt in den Schritt.

„In Gegensatz zu deinem „Freund" weis ich wie es ist, unten zu sein und was in dieser Position gut ist und was man erwartet"

„DU SOLLST DEINE BLÖDE SCHAUZE HALTEN...." er rammte Bryan den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei ließ er los und taumelte zurück. Trotz der Hände vor seinem Gesicht, konnte man das Blut sehen, dass aus einer Nase lief.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ Kai den Anderen alleine.

* * *

Der Rothaarige warf den Schlüssel auf den Küchentisch und packte das Essen aus.

Kai lehnte im Türrahmen.

„Hast du Hunger ?"

„Nicht wirklich" seine Stimme war kalt und brachte Tala dazu, sich ihm zuzuwenden.

„Was ist ?"

„..........sag mal, du hast mir nie erzählt, wer sich vor mir mit dir rumschlagen musste...."

Sein Partner zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum willst du das den wissen ?.....ist das so wichtig für dich ?"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, verengten sich seine Augen.

„Was hat er dir erzählt ?"

„Woher weist du, dass er mir was erzählt haben könnte"

„.....nun, weil du immer auf so blöde Ideen kommst, wenn du ihn getroffen hast....."

„...blöde Idee was ?.......also hattet ihr nichts miteinander....."

Tala überlegte ungewohnt lange.

„......nun......das schon........aber warum sollte das wichtig sein ? Das war vor deiner Zeit....."

„Und wenn es nicht so wichtig sei....hättest du mir das ja auch sagen können oder.....?"

„Ach Gott Kai.......was soll denn das jetzt ? Es ist vorbei und hatte nicht mal sonderlich Spaß gemacht"

Sein Freund schwieg und man sah ihm an, dass er innerlich kochte vor Wut.

„......wenn hier einer Grund hat jemanden Vorwürfe machen, dann bin doch wohl ich das oder ?....ich bin nicht mir ihm in die Kiste gesprungen, seit wir zusammen sind"

„Wenn man dich so hört könnte man meinen, es hätte mir auch noch Spaß gemacht"

Die blauen Augen verengten sich.

„Weis man`s ?"

„Ja wer weis.....vielleicht sollte ich es noch mal mit ihm versuchen, um einen Vergleich anzustellen"

Kai brauchte einige Zeit, um den Schmerz in der Wange zu realisieren.

Etwas irritiert sah er sein Gegenüber an.

„Wenn du das wagst, wird die Ohrfeige nicht das Letzte sein, dass du von mir zu spüren bekommst"

Ein kalter Wind folgte Tala, als dieser die Küche verließ und ins Wohnzimmer ging während Kai noch Minuten im Türrahmen stehen blieb um das eben geschehene zu verdauen.

Langsam und vorsichtig betrat er das Wohnzimmer.

Der Rothaarige saß auf der Couch und starrte wütend in den Fernseher.

Solch eine Reaktion hatte Kai eigentlich nach seinem „Ausrutscher" erwartet, aber nicht wegen einer nicht ernst gemeinten Drohung, es zu wiederholen.

„Tala ?"

Unwillkürlich zuckte Kais Körper zusammen, als er den Blick auffingen mit welchem er taktiert wurde.

Dann mach doch was du willst

Schweigend drehte er sich um und ließ sich im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett fallen. Schnell holte ihn der Schlaf ein.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper. Er wachte auf und bemerkte, dass er noch immer das Handtuch um hatte. Doch auch die Gestalt, welche gerade da Zimmer betreten hatte, entzog sich nicht seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Kein Ton kam über Talas Lippen. Sie sahen sich an. Es war als würde Feuer auf Eis treffen.

Doch kein Wort wurden zwischen den beiden verloren.

So ging das zwei Tage lange.

Für Kai wurde es langsam unerträglich. Doch er konnte es sich nicht richtig erklären.

Endlich hatte er etwas Ruhe vor den „tätlichen Angriffen" Talas, doch wirklich freuen konnte er sich darüber nicht.

Diese ungebrochene Schweigen seines Freundes ließ ihn etwas unsicher werden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Tala so darauf reagieren würde. Auch wenn er es inzwischen verständlich fand.

Am 5 Tag reichte es ihm.

„Was soll das Getue von dir ?" Tala saß im Wohnzimmer und las in der Zeitung als Kai in mit dieser Frage zwang, sich wieder mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

„Was meinst du ?"

„Du weist was ich meine"

Tala sah von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Du willst also wissen was das hier soll ?"

„Ja verdammt"

Der Rothaarige stand auf.

„Wieso sagst du mir das nicht ?"

Kai wusste genau, was Tala jetzt hören wollte. Doch er sah es nicht ein, jetzt nachzugeben.

„Ist es etwa meine Schuld, dass du so empfindlich bist ? Fang jetzt nicht an hier die Diva zu spielen. Du tust gerade so, als hätte ich das ernst gemeint"

Die blauen Augen wurden dunkler.

„Diva wie ?" Er packte seinen Freund fest am Kinn „ Ich bin also eine Diva, wenn ich mich darüber aufrege, das MEIN Freund derartige „Witze" reißt, die ganz und gar nicht komisch sind sondern nur geschmacklos"

„Ganz recht. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du kein Vertauen zu mir hast"

Er beförderte Kai unsanft auf den Sessel.

„Komm mir nicht auf die Tour. Ich habe dir mehr als genug Vertauen entgegen gebracht. Und langsam hab ich meine Zweifel, ob das so richtig war"

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen ?"

„Das soll heißen das ich meine Zweifel habe, dass du im Urlaub, wie bei Bryan, so Unschuldig warst, wie du behauptest hast"

Damit waren sie wieder beim Thema angelangt, wo sie schon mal beinahe daran gescheitert wären. Doch diesmal ließ Kai sich nicht von seiner Wut beherrschen.

„Das hatten wir schon mal. Falls du das wirklich glaubst, wäre es wohl am besten, wenn ich gehe" Er war ruhig und wirke unterkühlt, doch innerlich kochte er.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass es genau das ist, was du die ganze Zeit willst ?"

Der Rothaarige beugte sich zu Kai runter.

Die roten Augen leuchteten Feindselig.

„Ich dachte wir hätten mittlerweile geklärt, wie das läuft"

Tala plazierte sich auf Kais Hüfte und drückte dessen Oberkörper fest auf den Boden. Schmerzlich verzog der Unterlegene das Gesicht, als seine Handgelenke zusammengedrückt wurden.

„Das dachte ich eigentlich auch. Doch es scheint, als hätten wir noch etwas Klärungsbedarf"

„Du hast doch einen an der Waffel oder ? Erst redest du mit mir kein Wort mehr, rührst mich Tagelang nicht mit dem kleinen Finger an und dann fällt dir nichts besseres ein als DAS ?"

„Das sind alles erzieherische Maßnahmen, welche ich bei dir wohl etwas schleifen gelassen habe" Kai konnte sein Spiegelbild in den klaren blauen Augen sehen. „Diesen Fehler werde ich auf der Stelle korrigieren müssen"

Das Herz des Unterlegenen begann zu rasen, als er das reißen des Stoffes hörte.

„Tickst du noch ganz richtig ?" Er gab Tala einen festen Stoß auf die Brust, doch dadurch wurde sein Hemd nur noch weiter aufgerissen.

„Ich war wohl in letzte Zeit etwas zu nachsichtig mit dir. Du nimmst dir für meinen Geschmack etwas zu viel raus"

Seine Berührungen waren fordernd und seine Lippen brannten sich auf denen seines Freundes fest.

Die sonst so zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten blieben aus und Kai begann sich zu verkrampfen. Er wusste was kommen würde und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in diesem Moment eine leichte Angst verspürte.

Tala nahm darauf wenig Rücksicht. Er packte den unten Liegenden am Arm und drehte ihn grob auf den Bauch. Er zerrte brutal an der Hose und auch hier begann der Stoff zu knarzen. Nur schwerlich konnte Kai einen Aufschrei unterdrücken als seine Hüfte angehoben wurde und sich der Rothaarige gewaltsam in ihn eindrang. Gefühllos unterwarfen sich Talas Bewegungen keinem festen Rhythmus und er machten den Eindruck, als würden ihn die leisen Schmerzenslaute Kais nicht sonderlich interessieren.

Dieser wand sich unter der rohen Behandlung und sein Körper schien einem einzigen Schmerz zu unterliegen, welcher begann, Tränen in die sonst so stolzen und unnahbar erscheinenden blutroten Augen zu treiben.

Rücksichtslos wurde sein Kopf an den Haaren nach oben gezerrt und er spürte einen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Sag das ich aufhören soll !"

So ganz war es Tala wohl doch nicht entgangen, welche Qualen sein Freund gerade litt.

Doch dieser brachte es nicht fertig, die gewünschten Worte auszusprechen. Sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du nur noch mehr leiden müssen" Er wollte Kais Unterwerfung. Doch das war schwieriger als gedacht. In all den Jahren hatte sein Partner nichts von seinem Stolz verloren.

Langsam hatte er aber das Gefühl, seine Wirbelsäule bricht gleich in tausend Teile, solche Schmerzen durchzogen diese. Immer weiter liefen die ungewollten Tränen und immer lauter wurde seine Stimme. Lange hielt er das nicht mehr durch. Schon jetzt wurde sein Stolz von der Vernunft langsam abgedrängt und Kai begann sich in Gedanken schon die Worte so gut wie es gerade möglich war, zurechtzulegen. Er spürte eine Hand, welche sanft seinen Hals packte um den Kopf oben zu halten. Die Zunge des Rothaarigen sammelte die salzige Flüssigkeit von der Haut. Hämisch war seine Stimme.

„Du wirst es noch lernen dich angemessen zu verhalten mein Lieber. Und der Anfang wird ein kleiner Satz sein, welchen ich von dir hören will"

Erst jetzt erkannte Kai dieses Spiel. Dies hatten sie schon einmal durchgekaut, doch damals ging es nur darum, nicht erwischt zu werden von Ray (Blaues Feuer Kapitel...........).

Und wieder würde Tala dieses Spiel gewinnen. Doch Kai zierte sich noch und bekam die Ungeduld seine Peinigers auch gleich zu spüren.

Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in den Teppich fest und er schrie kurz auf. Jetzt war ihm alles egal.

„Hör auf....um Gottes willen, hör auf"

Augenblicklich brach Tala die schmerzliche Prozedur ab.

Kais Körper zitterte leicht. Er brauchte einige Minuten bis er seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen sortiert hatte.

„Fühlst....du.....dich.... jetzt....besser....?" Überrascht hörte er das ebenfalls leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme. Er zucke zusammen als eine Hand zärtlich über seinen Rücken strich. Doch das Zittern ließ langsam nach.

„Etwas"

Tala lag neben Kai auf dem Boden und betrachtete den Körper vor sich.

„Ich will dir nicht derart Weh tun müssen, doch anders scheinst du nicht zu begreifen"

Der Andere schwieg und der Rothaarige setzte sich auf.

„Kai ?" er beugte sich über das Gesicht seine Partner. Glasig glänzten die roten Augen.

„Was ?" seine Stimme hingegen hatte einen trotzig Unterton.

„Schmollst du ?"

„Nein ich freue mich gerade tot"

Tala seufzte.

„Du bist ziemlich schwierig

„Ja und was erwartest du bitte von mir ? Du hättest ja auch bei Bryan bleiben können"

„Und auf den ganzen Spaß mit dir verzichten ? Dann ärgere ich mich lieber mit dir herum"

„Zu gütig" Kai versuchte aufzustehen, doch er sackte augenblicklich wieder zusammen. Seine Wirbelsäule strahle in alle seine Muskeln einen stechenden Schmerz. „Jetzt sag ich dir mal was. Solltest du mich noch mal so behandeln, kannst du dir einen neuen „Spielgefährten" suchen der deine Lauen aushält"

Schweigen.

Die Lippen des Rothaarigen wurden von einem gefährlichen Grinsen umspielt.

„Wir werden ja sehen"

Ende Kapitel 13


	14. Fitness und Alkohol

Kapitel 14  
Fitness und Alkohol

Leider hielt die Ruhe und der Frieden nur bis zum nächsten Morgen.  
Schon kurz nach dem Aufstehen hatten beide wieder neue Streitpunkte gefunden und Tala wurde es langsam zu dumm. Er packte seine Sporttasche und verschwand ohne ein Wort. Kai blieb zurück und warf das Geschirr vom Frühstück auf den Küchenboden.  
„Also heute ist wirklich der Wurm drin."  
Er brauchte frische Luft.  
Als er draußen auf dem Gang war, kreuzte sich sein Blick mit dem Mamuros, welcher ebenfalls gerade nach draußen wollte.  
Er grinste fies.  
„Tja, darin unterscheidet ihr euch wohl auch nicht von uns, was ?"  
Kai's Augen verengten sich.  
„Was dagegen ?"  
Sein Nachbar winkte ab.  
„Macht was ihr wollt.......doch das bitte L-E-I-S-E.......", er hatte was angewidertes in den Augen. Eine leichte Röte zog sich durch das Gesicht des Jungen. Die Wände waren hier anscheinend doch dünner, als gedacht.  
Dies blieb seinem Gegenüber nicht unbemerkt und das Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Erstaunlich, dass einem Mann SOWAS gefallen kann."  
Kai machte ein abfälliges Geräusch, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und lief kommentarlos und ohne seinen Gesprächspartner mit einem weiteren Blick zu würdigen, an ihn vorbei.  
So ein Arschloch , er strich sich durch die blaugrauen Haare. Er war ziemlich sauer.

* * *

Tala quälte sich bereits mit den Trainingsgeräten. Er baute seinen Ärger ab.  
Wie gern würde er jetzt Bryan vor sich haben. Da könnte er sich so richtig abregen. Nach einer guten halben Stunde Quälerei war er ziemlich ausgepowert. Zu lange war er nicht hier zum Training und das machte sich bei seiner Ausdauer bemerkbar.  
„Das wird morgen einen schönen Muskelkater geben.", er suchte sein Handtuch um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen. Er fand es nicht.  
„Suchen sie was ?"  
Ein Schrank von einem Mann kam auf ihn zu. Dies ließ Tala jedoch unbeeindruckt. Er lächelte höflich. „Mein Handtuch....sie haben es nicht zufällig gesehen ?"  
„Hier liegen eine ganze Menge rum´.", er lächelte zurück und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.  
„Ja...stimmt..........nun es ist weiß mit einem blauen Längsstreifen....gesehen?"  
„Ja....an der Bar."  
Der Rothaarige sah in fragend an.  
„So ? Wie komm es denn dort hin ?"  
„Ich hab es dort abgegeben, weil es so herrenlos herumlag bei der Rudermaschine."  
„Dann hab ich es dort wohl vergessen.....danke."  
Er stand auf und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig. Langsam schritt er zur Bar und bestellte sich gleich ein Wasser.  
Nach einer Zeit bemerkte er Blicke in seinem Rücken und drehte sich um. Der Schrank unterhielt sich mit einem Anderen und sie sahen hin und wieder zu ihm rüber.  
Ihm wurde es etwas mulmig. Er sollte für heute Schluss machen.

* * *

Kai hatte sich auf eine kleine Mauer gesetzt und beobachtet die Schiffe, welche den Kanal entlang fuhren.  
Immer wieder schaffte Tala es, dass er sich schlecht fühlte.  
Ich werde wirklich langsam weich  
Er bemerkte einen Schatten neben sich und drehte sich um.  
„Nicht du schon wieder." Genervt verdrehte Kai die Augen.  
Bryan lehnte sich gegen die Mauer.  
„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen." Er schwieg kurz und beobachtete den Jungen neben sich. „Du solltest noch mal über deine Wahl nachdenken, dass kann ja schon kein Zufall mehr sein."  
„Wann gibst du endlich auf ?"  
„Wenn ich bekomme, was ich will."  
Tala und Bryan waren sich charakterlich erschreckend ähnlich. Kai ertappte sich dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, wie es wohl ausgesehen hätte, wenn Bryan Tala zuvorgekommen wäre. Schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken.  
„Geh und nerv jemand anderen."  
„Ach Kai....kannst du oder willst du nicht verstehen ?", unbemerkt von dem Jungen hatte Bryan sich hinter diesen gestellt und seine Arme um dessen Taille geschlungen.  
„......komm schon Kai....von mir wird er nichts erfahren........", ganz nah kam er an sein Ohr  
„......du wirst es nicht bereuen....." Ein Schauer überzog Kai's Körper, als er das Verlangen in der Stimme hörte. Er spürte einen Kuss in seinem Nacken. Eine leichte Röte färbte seine Wangen.  
Bryan entging dies nicht und er drehte Kai's Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihre Lippen waren nicht mal einen Finger breit entfernt.  
„Was sagst du ?", immer näher kamen sie sich und der Junge war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Plötzlich zuckte Bryan zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um. In seinem Nacken begann ein Schneeball zu schmelzen und das kalte Wasser durchnässte seine Kleidung.  
„Das Angebot wird hiermit abgelehnt." Tala hielt in der einen Hand seine Sporttasche, in der anderen warf er einen Schneeball immer wieder hoch. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Körper seines Rivalen. Nach einer kurzen Denkzeit grinste dieser.  
„Das möchte ich von ihm selbst hören."  
Die blauen Augen verengten sich immer mehr.  
„Du hast es von mir gehört."  
Wind kam auf und ließ kleine Schneewehen zwischen den beiden Jungen kreisen. Die Spannung war elektrisierend und bedrohlich. Bryan grinste verächtlich und Schritt auf den Rothaarigen zu.  
„Es ist mir wirklich unbegreiflich, warum er es mit dir noch aushält."  
„Und mir ist es unbegreiflich, dass du das anscheinend nicht in dein Hirn reinkriegst."  
Bryan drehte sich nochmals zu Kai um.  
„Vielleicht weil ich weis, was er braucht.......im Gegensatz zu dir....." er grinste verächtlich.  
„Du merkst anscheinend nicht, wie sein Körper nach Zärtlichkeit schreit, satt dessen schlägst du ihn...........du hast als Lover kläglich versagt"  
Tala lachte und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, nur um sich wieder seinem Rivalen zuzuwenden und während dem Umdrehen ihm mit Schwung seine Faut ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
Mit genuss sah er Bryan zusammensinken und den Schnee sich rot färben. Er trat etwas näher und ihm in den Bauch. Der Junge am Boden keuchte auf und der Rothaarige lief an ihm vorbei und auf Kai zu. Dieser ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie überrascht er davon war.  
„Bist du fertig?" Tala lächelte ihn an.  
Sein Freund nickte.  
Er nahm Kai's Hand und zog ihn von der Mauer. Sanft aber bestimmend zerrte er ihn hinter sich er. Beide würdigten Bryan keines Blickes, welcher sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

* * *

Als sie zu Hause waren, ging Kai als erster unter die Dusche, um sich aufzuwärmen. Tala stand etwas unentschlossen im Flur.  
Als er das Rauschen des Duschhahnes hörte, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Bad. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und genoss den Anblick. Beobachtete wie Kais Hände über seinen Körper glitten und den Schaum verteilten. Als er das entspannte Gesicht sah, kam er langsam näher. Kai bemerkte ihn erst, als dessen Fingerspitzen sanft über seinen Rücken glitten. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich halb um.  
„.......schleich dich nicht so an mich rann.......", er hatte was Tadelndes im Blick. Sein Gegenüber grinste entschuldigend. Stieg zu ihm in die Dusche, in voller Montur.  
Der Junge wich zurück.  
„Was machst du da ?..........du kannst doch nicht in deinen Klammhhhmmmm......"  
Ein zärtlicher Kuss erstickte seine Standpauke. Sanft fuhren die Hände des Rothaarigen über den nassen Körper und zogen diesen an sich heran. Seine Kleider waren schon vollkommen durchnässt, doch störte Tala das nicht im geringsten.  
Als er sich wieder löste, sah er Kai fest in die Augen.  
„Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe............er hat leider recht. Ich habe dich wirklich etwas vernachlässigt."  
Kai wandte den Blick ab. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zog sich über seine Wangen.  
„Das find ich eigentlich nicht."  
„Oh doch...........find ich schon."  
Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, welche der Junge schon seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte, begann der Rothaarige den Körper zu liebkosen.  
„....du.....du musst.....nicht.....aahhhhhh......", er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als sein Freund begann, sanft an seinem Glied zu saugen.  
Kai krallte die Finger in die roten Haare und der Raum war erfüllt von lustvollem Stöhnen.  
„.....du....kriegst auch nie.....genug, oder.....?"  
Der Angesprochene unterbrach sein Tun und stand auf.  
Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über Kais Wange.  
„Man könnte grade meinen, es wäre dir unangenehm." Er lächelte.  
Die roten Augen wichen seinem Blick aus und Talas Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Das dachte ich mir.", seine Finger glitten über die Brust. „Eines verspreche ich dir, du wirst dir wüschen, dass es niemals aufhört."  
Sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen und seine Hand umschloss fest das erregte Glied.  
Kais Finger krallten sich in Talas Schulter. Das Stöhnen übertönte das Rauschen des Wassers und sein Körper war mehr als empfänglich für die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten von Talas zweiter Hand.  
Der Blauhaarige riss an dem durchnässten Stoff seines Freundes und vergrub seinen Kopf darin um seinen Schrei zu dämpfen. Schwer atmend klammerte er sich an seinen Gegenüber. Dieser löste Kais Finger und drehte ihn um.  
Ein leises Platschen ließ diesen seinen Blick nach hinten wandern. Noch bevor er sehen konnte, was dies ausgelöst hatte, drückte sich Tala an ihn. Der Unterliegende spürte dessen nackten Oberkörper an seiner Haut und keuchte auf. Kaum spürbar tanzten Finger über Kais Haut und entlockten genießerische Laute.  
Heiße Küsse bedeckten seinen Nacken und er presste sich mehr an Tala. Sanft drang der Rothaarige ein. Fest schlangen sich seine Arme um den bebenden Körper, die Fingerkuppen fuhren über den Hals. Die blauen Augen hatten einen erregten Glanz.  
„....dein Körper macht mich wahnsinnig........Kai...."  
Ein langsamer und zärtlicher Rhythmus zog den Jungen in seinen Bann. Doch die Türklingel riss ihn aus seiner Trance.  
„....Ta.....Tala.......aaaahhhhhhh"  
Der Rothaarige reagierte nicht.  
„.......Ta.....la........"  
„Lass es klingeln........", er knabberte an dessen Ohr. „....der wird gleich.....versch...winden...."  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bis es verstummte und schon fiel Kai wieder in diese angenehme Trance. Er hörte das heiße Keuchen seines Freundes, spürte die erhitzte Haut auf seiner, verfiel den sanften Bewegungen.  
Das Herz schien in seiner Brust wie wild zu schlagen und in seinen Adern rauschte das Blut wie ein reißender Fluß.

* * *

Tala musste fest zupacken um den zusammensinkenden Körper halten zu können. Er lächelte.  
„......du verträgst auch gar nichts, mein Lieber....."  
Haltsuchend stützte sich Kai an der nassen Duschkabine ab, doch seine Hände rutschen ab.  
„....sachte, sachte...........übernimm dich nicht....", ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Mach dich.....nicht über mich.....lustig....."  
Schweigend überging der Rothaarige den Kommentar, zog ihn aus der Dusche und beförderte ihn auf die Couch.  
Gerade wollte er zu einer kleinen "liebevollen" Stichelei ansetzten, als erneut das Türklingeln ertönte. Genervt stöhnte er auf und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, grinste ihm abfällig Mamuro in's Gesicht.  
„......seit ihr endlich fertig........?"  
Gelangweilt lehnte sich Tala an den Türrahmen.  
„....sonst würde ich nicht die Tür aufmachen,..........ich unterbreche für nichts meinen Spaß......"  
Er grinste anzüglich. Mamuro verzog das Gesicht.  
„So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen."  
„.....dann sollten sie nicht so dumm fragen......"  
Ohne darauf zu antworten, schob sein Gegenüber Tala ein Päckchen unter die Nase.  
„.....was ist das.....?"  
„.....ein Päckchen......"  
„Das seh ich selbst..........'was das ist', wollte ich wissen.", er spielte auf den Inhalt an.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen......seh´ ich so aus, als könnte ich durch die Verpackung durchsehen ?"  
Der Rothaarige überging den schnippischen Kommentar.  
„....ich hab nichts bestellt....."  
„....es ist ja auch für ihren 'Freund'....."  
Wie Dreck spuckte er das Wort 'Freund' aus. Die blauen Augen funkelten daraufhin bedrohlich.  
„.......wenn ihn was daran nicht passt, kann ich mich nur wiederholen...........dann suchen sie sich eine andere Wohnung........ich werde sicher nicht wegen ihnen den anbetungswürdigen Luxuskörper auf meiner Couch gegen den unförmigen, eines zickigen Weibes tauschen."  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, riss er Mamuro das Päckchen aus der Hand und schlug ihm die Tür vor Nase zu.

* * *

Kai saß inzwischen auf der Couch und sah Fern.  
„...was war denn....?"  
„Unser 'netter' Nachbar hat das für dich vorbei gebracht."  
Er hielt Kai das Päckchen unter die Nase und lächelte. Sein Freund nahm es, begutachtete den Absender und reichte es Tala zurück.  
„Das ist für dich."  
Etwas irritiert sahen die eisblauen Augen auf das Päckchen.  
„...das ist aber an dich adressiert...."  
„Ja, weil ICH es für dich bestellt habe." Nun sah er den verwirrt dreinblickenden Jungen an  
„Du hattest doch vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag, oder ?"  
Jetzt lächelte Tala.  
„Ja...hatte ich......aber du hast mir doch sonst auch nicht geschenkt"  
Kai wandte sich wieder den Fernseher zu.  
„Ich hatte es auch immer vergessen.....du hieltest es ja auch nicht für nötig, mal was zu sagen."  
Der Rothaarige packte den Jungen am Kinn und drehte ihn wieder zu sich.  
„Ich habe ja auch alles, was ich brauche."  
Ein sanfter Kuss versiegelte Kais Lippen und ließen einen kleinen widersprüchlichen Kommentar verstummen.

* * *

Doch etwas überrascht betrachtete Tala das Stück Stoff in seinen Händen. Es war ein Designerhemd, von welchem er Kai gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass er es sich nach dem Urlaub zulegen wolle. Jedoch hatte er es vergessen, im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund.  
Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück.  
„Wie kam es denn, dass du dieses Jahr dran gedacht hast ?"  
Der Blauhaarige sah nicht von seinem Teller auf.  
„Bei unserem Abflug hab ich es zufällig auf deinem Perso gesehen."  
Tala grinste.  
„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, mein Lieber......."  
Der Andere schwieg.  
„Sag mal....", der Rothaarige lehnte sich etwas vor „..heute will ich noch mal zum Fitnessstudio gehen.......kommst du mit?"  
Kai sah nicht auf.  
„Warum sollte ich ?"  
„Schaden kann es nicht, oder ?"  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
„....wenn's sein muss......"  
Tala grinste und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Stuhl neben ihm und begutachtete das Päckchen mit dem Hemd, welches er dort hingelegt hatte, damit nichts dran kam.  
„....und heute Abend will ich mit dir essen gehen......."  
Es dauerte etwas, bis sein Gegenüber reagierte.  
„Du willst heute Abend was machen ?"  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Der Andere lehnte sich lässig zurück und grinste weiter.  
„.........ich.........will.........mit.........dir.........heute.........Abend.........essen.........gehen."  
Betont langsam wiederholte er sich.  
„...so, willst du ?"  
Nun lehnte sich der Rothaarige wieder vor. Sein Grinsen verschwomm zu einem Lächeln.  
„....naja wollen ist vielleicht nicht sehr geschickt ausgedrückt......ich wünsche es mir eher....."  
Die Worte, vermischt mit diesem Blick, ließen auf Kais Wangen einen kaum merkbareren Rotschimmer erscheinen. Er wandte den Blick leicht ab.  
„.....von mir aus......"  
Tala stand zufrieden auf und rief eines der vielen Restaurants in der Nähe an. Resigniert seufzte der zurückgebliebene.  
„.....was tu ich mir nur immer wieder an......"  
Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln zog sich über seine Mundwinkel.

* * *

Im Fitnessstudio wurde Kai schmerzlich bewusst, dass er seinen Körper etwas zu lange vernachlässigt hatte.  
Tala konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als dieser nur mit Mühe zum dreißigsten Mal gegen die Beinpresse drückte.  
„...na, da hat aber jemand ganz schön geschludert, was ?", dafür erntete er einen ziemlich giftigen Blick.  
„.....na was denn, was denn....?", er lachte „.....ich kann doch nichts dafür.....", noch ein Hauch von Gift kam ihm entgegen, doch plötzlich sah Kai an ihm vorbei und stoppte mit dem Training. Kaum merklich folgte Tala seinem Blick. Die Bodybuilder von gestern standen hinter ihm. Das Einzige, was die Beiden von einander unterschied, waren die Haar- und Augenfarbe. Der eine blond mit blaugrauen Augen, der andere braunrot mit grüngrauen Augen.  
„Hallo....so schnell trifft man sich wieder.................", der Blonde lächelte Tala freundlich an. Als dieser sich ihm nicht zuwandte, folgten dessen blaugraue Augen seinem Blick und fixierte Kai. „....ein Freund.....?" Der Angesprochene sah ihn immer noch nicht an.  
„Das geht sie nichts an.", gab er in einem freundlichen aber distanzierten Ton zurück  
„........na was ist ?.....schon müde......", stichelte er seinen Gegenüber, da dieser die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Leise knurrte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und versuchte nun, die 10 Kilo mehr zu stemmen, welche er eben von Tala aufgelegt bekommen hatte. Doch er tat sich recht schwer damit.  
Der Körper des Rothaarigen versteifte sich, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
„Das ist aber sehr unhöflich....", hauchte der Blonde ihm ins Ohr. Mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung schlug er die Hand von sich.  
„...ich glaube du hast genug für heute.......", gab er an Kai gewandt noch von sich und wartete, bis er aufgestanden war und wandte sich dann an seinen Hintermann.  
„......ich bin auch nicht hier, um Höflichkeit auszutauschen....", er lächelte immer noch freundlich, doch seine Augen zeigten das genau Gegenteil.  
„Wer wird denn gleich ?.........ein bisschen Spaß hat noch keinem Geschadet", nun sprach der Braunhaarige.  
Noch immer lächelte Tala. Die Anspielung war ihm keinesfalls entgangen.  
„Wir haben eine andere Auffassung von Spaß."  
„Sicher.......", der Blonde packte Tala am Kinn und zog ihn näher. Mit finsterer Miene beobachtete Kai dies. „...die Mädels liegen euch sicher reihenweise zu Füßen, bei solch hübschen Gesichtern"  
Er drehte den Kopf etwas. „....sie wirken so filigran und feminin......."  
Der Rothaarige hatte nun die Schnauze voll und schlug die Hand nun fester zurück, als vorhin. Er hatte dies weder als Kompliment noch als eine nette Geste gewertet. Es war in seinen Augen einfach nur dreist, was der sich herausnahm.  
Der Blonde lachte.  
„Nein wie drollig.......hast wohl Angst, es könnte dir gefallen, was....?"  
Tala grinste plötzlich.  
„Oh keineswegs.....", er schlang einen Arm um Kais Hüfte und drückte ihn an sich. Sanft strich seine freie Hand über dessen Wange und zog sein Gesicht so na an sich heran, das er ihm einen eindeutigen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen konnte. Etwas perplex von dieser Aktion, ließ Kai es einfach mit sich machen und erwiderte den Kuss zögerlich.  
Ebenso überrascht wie Kai, haben die beiden Bodybuilder das Geschehen beobachtet. Doch schon grinsten sie wieder.  
„....na um so besser......", der Braunhaarige kam etwas näher und wollte Kai berühren, da dieser wohl doch mehr seinen Geschmack traf als dessen Freund. Dieser stellte sich jedoch dazwischen und ging einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu.  
Das sie einen ganzen Kopf größer als er waren, störte ihn herzlich wenig.  
Kai verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
War das jetzt in Mode gekommen, schwul zu sein, oder was ?  
Das konnte doch nicht normal sein?  
Tala baute sich vor den beiden auf.  
„Ich sage das jetzt nur einmal. Es gibt zwei Dinge auf dieser Welt, welche ich keinesfalls dulden werde:  
Ich werde für niemanden den Arsch hinhalten. MEIN Freund wird das für niemanden, außer mir tun........  
verstanden?"  
Er hatte das Wort „mein" extra betont um seine Besitzansprüche eindeutig klarzustellen.  
Die beiden Muskelprotze interessierte das ziemlich wenig. Sie grinsten nur vor sich hin.  
Dem kleineren wurde das jetzt zu dumm. Er schnappte sich Kai und zog ihn mit zu der Umkleidekabine.

* * *

„........du bist dir aber schon darüber im klaren, dass dies ein bisschen lebensmüde war, oder ?"  
Sie liefen gerade durch den Gang zu den Umkleideräumen. Kai sah seinen Nebenmann aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
„Findest du ?"  
„........nun....die stemmen Gewichte, welche doppelt so schwer sind, wie wir.....ich würde das schon als lebensmüde bezeichnen, wenn man sich mit denen anlegt.........."  
Der Blauhaarige hatte keinesfalls Angst vor den beiden, dennoch genoss er solche Leute immer mit Vorsicht. Man musste es ja nicht heraufbeschwören.  
Tala schwieg. Sein Blick heftete sich an einen großen Stahlkorb, in welchem sich die verschiedensten Sportutensilien befanden.  
Bälle, Schläger, Kegel, Seile, alles war frei zugänglich hier aufgestellt.  
Kai folgte seinem Blick.  
„Also wenn du jetzt auch noch damit anfangen willst, ist aber was los.........ich werde bestimmt keinen Bällen nachjagen....", er hatte etwas Trotziges in der Stimme und der Andere musste lachen.  
Beide verschwanden in der Umkleide und unter die Dusche.

* * *

Tala war als Erster von den Beiden fertig und ging schnell zu Bar, um ihre Wertsachen zu holen, welche man dort hinterlegen konnte.  
Doch wie es der Zufall so wollte, wartete gerade dort der Blonde Nervprotz.  
Dezent ignorierte der Kleinere ihn und gab seine Personalien an, als er die Sachen haben wollte, um diese mit dem Personalausweis in seinem Geldbeutel vergleichen zu können.  
„.....Tala....ein außergewöhnlicher Name...", wurde er schräg von der Seite angegrinst.  
„.....und, was dagegen....?"  
Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.  
„....keineswegs.........es würde dir sicher gefallen, dieses einmal in voller Ekstase von mir zu hören."  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht....", er schien etwas gelangweilt. Seinen Geldbeutel und den Hausschlüssel steckte er in die eine, den Geldbeute von Kai in die andere Hosentasche und wandte sich ab.  
„Ich würde noch hierbleiben.....dein Freund ist bestimmt gerade 'beschäftigt'......du willst ihn doch dabei nicht stören, oder ?"  
Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht und Tala wandte sich langsam wieder um. Das Eisblau seiner Augen war von einem dunklen Lilaton durchzogen.  
Augenblicklich verschwand das Grinsen. Der Kleinere ging etwas schneller wieder in die Kabine, auf dem Weg kam er wieder an dem Stahlkorb vorbei.

* * *

Kai wollte gerade sein Hemd aus dem Schrank holen, als ein muskulöser Arm dicht an seinem Kopf vorbeisauste und die Spinttür zuschlug. Seine Augen wanderten den Arm entlang und sah direkt in zwei leuchtend grüne Augen. Recht unbeeindruckt erwiderte er den Blick.  
„....was soll das....?", er klang ziemlich angenervt.  
Grob packte der Andere ihn an der Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich um und drückte ihn gegen den Spint. Laut schlug er gegen das Metall.  
„....du brauchst dein Hemd nicht.......", ein mehr als eindeutiges Grinsen schlug ihm entgegen.  
Auch hiervon ließ sich der Kleinere keinesfalls beeindrucken und fixierte nur die Hand an seiner Schulter.  
„....lass das......"  
Nichts passierte.  
„....nimm deine Finger von mir......" Seine Stimme war angesichts der Situation mehr als ruhig und fest, doch das schüchterte seinen Gegenüber keinesfalls ein. Immer näher beugte er sich zu Kai.  
Seine Lippen pressten sich fordernd auf die des Kleineren. Er stemmte sich gegen den Körper, doch es war, als drückte er gegen eine Wand. Die Hand löste sich vom Schrank und griff ihm schmerzlich in den Schritt.  
Als sich der Braunhaarige sich wieder etwas zurückzog, war das triumphierende Grinsen über sein komplettes Gesicht gewandert und verlangend leuchteten die grau-grünen Augen Kai an.  
Dieser nahm plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch war und seine Augen folgten dem Muskelprotz, welcher mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie sank und sich die Hände an den Hinterkopf presste. Als Kai den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, sah er zwei eisblaue Augen, welche sich wie Dolche in den Körper vor ihm bohrten.  
Tala hatte eine Hand lässig in die Hosentasche gesteckt und die andere hielt mit festem Griff einen Baseballschläger umklammert welcher auf seiner Schulter ruhte.  
„....ich glaube, ich habe mich vorhin wohl etwas unklar ausgedrückt, was ?"  
Seine Stimme war kalt und sein Blick hätte die Sahara einfrieren lassen können.  
Sein Freund wischte sich angeekelt über die Lippen und beobachtete, wir der Bodybuilder sich aufrichtete.  
Er war sichtlich unerfreut über die Störung.  
„Dir sollte man mal Manieren beibringen..."  
Das Schweigen Talas hierauf war nicht gut. Er ließ es sich normalerweise nicht nehmen, zu kontern.  
Der Braunhaarige ging auf den Störenfried zu und wollte sich für den Schlag rächen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sauste der Schläger erneut durch die Luft und traf den Mann an der linken Schläfe. Er taumelte und stolperte rückwärts über die Bänke. Er wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als erneut der Schläger auf seinen Kopf niedersauste.  
Plötzlich stoppte der Rothaarige. Nur wenige Millimeter trennten das Holz von dem Schädelknochen. Das Grinsen auf jenem Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Verachtung und Schadenfreunde.  
Er wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von dem am Boden Liegenden ab. Sofort fing er Kais undefinierbaren Blick auf.  
„Was ?"  
„Musst du immer so übertreiben....?"  
„...was heißt hier übertreiben......er blutet nicht mal........ich war noch sehr zurückhaltend, für das was er sich erlaubt hat, rauszunehmen!"  
Ein roter Fleck auf Kais Schulter zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und drückte ihn sanft gegen den Schrank. Seine Finger glitten sanft darüber und verlangend hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Anderen. Er löste sich nur wenig Millimeter vom ihm. Der Blauhaarige spürte noch den heißen Atem.  
„......zieh dich an........dann gehen wir nach Haus, ja.....?"

* * *

Mehr als den halben Weg liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Tala brach das für ihn unerträgliche Schweigen.  
„....Morgen sollte ich meine Mitgliedschaft kündigen......"  
„...........musst du immer so ausrasten.....?"  
Kai sah in nicht an.  
„.......ich hatte einen guten Grund dafür....."  
„......das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, das du sowas gemacht hast........"  
„..ich verteidige nur meinen Besitz....das ist mein gutes Recht......."  
Kai blieb stehen.  
„...ich habe keinen Bock wegen dir meine Wochenenden im Gefängnis zu verbringen....."  
Nun blieb auch der Rothaarige stehen und lächelte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen.......das wird nicht passieren....."  
„Wieso beruhigt mich das jetzt nicht ?"  
Tala ging ein paar Schritte auf Kai zu und nahm ihn sanft am Handgelenk.  
„Du solltest dir nicht zu viele Gedanken machen.......lass uns heute einen schönen Abend verbringen. Danach kann man immer noch darüber reden, o.k. ?"  
Zögerlich nickte der Kleinere und ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen.

* * *

Kai machte gerade den letzten Knopf seines rabenschwarzen Hemdes zu, als sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen. Tala hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
„...ich würde es dir am liebsten wieder vom Leib reißen........"  
„......Idiot......."  
Der Rothaarige lachte und ließ von seinem Freund ab.  
Er trug ebenfalls ein schwarzes Hemd. Es dauerte etwas, bis Kai erkannte, dass es das Hemd war, welches er ihm geschenkt hatte. Der Schnitt verpasste ihm eine ziemlich anregende Figur.  
Der Blauhaarige bekam einen sanften Schlag auf den, in schwarze Stoffhosen gehüllten Hintern. An dieser Stelle saß sie ziemlich an.  
„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst wird' ich meinen Hunger anderweitig stillen müssen.", das anzügliche Grinsen, welches der Angesprochene im Spiegel sah, ließ einen Rotschimmer über seine Wangen ziehen. Dennoch sah er das Spiegelbild Talas mit leicht säuerlichen Blick an.  
„...lass den Unsinn....." er drehte sich um. „..ich bin ja schon fertig..."  
„Schade."  
Leise Knurren schlug Tala entgegen.

* * *

In dem Restaurant war Kai maßlos mit der Speisekarte überfordert. Es war zwar keines dieser Lokale, in welchem man mit Anzug und Krawatte auftauchen musste, doch die Speisekarte zeugte von einer gewissen gehobenen Qualität. Sie war ausschließlich auf französisch, einer Sprache, welche der Junge keinesfalls mächtig war.  
Tala hingegen hatte damit wohl keine Schwierigkeiten.  
„Konntest du kein Restaurant aussuchen, in welchem man die Karte ohne einen Dolmetscher lesen kann ?"  
„....nimm Nummer 5...."  
„Und das ist bitte, was ?"  
„Nimm es einfach." Sein Gegenüber sah von der Karte auf und grinste „....es wird dir schon schmecken....."  
Etwas skeptisch sah Kai auf die Karte. Leider gaben ihm die Worte bei der Nummer 5 keinen Hinweis darauf, um was es sich handelte.  
„....wenn mir das nicht schmeckt, kannst du was erleben........"  
„..keine Sorge......es wird dir schmecken....."  
Tala bestellte für sie das Essen. Während sie warteten, sah er Kai lange schweigend an.  
Diesen störte das etwas.  
„Was ist ?"  
Der Angesprochene lächelte.  
„...ich sollte wirklich dafür sorgen, dass du jedes Jahr an meinen Geburtstags denkst........so zahm bist du sonst das ganze Jahr über nicht...."  
Kai wandte den Blick ab. Eine leichte Verlegenheit zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
„Das können wir gleich ändern."

* * *

Das Essen verlief ziemlich ruhig und Harmonisch. Der Rothaarige brachte es sogar fertig, seinen Tischnachbarn das ein oder andere Lächeln abzuringen.  
Selbst den Rotwein trank er, wenn auch anfangs nur sehr widerwillig. Doch schon bald war er vom süßlichen Geschmack angetan.  
Leider bemerkte Tala zu spät, dass sich der Junge wohl etwas übernommen hatte. Erst als dieser immer ruhiger wurde, viel es ihm auf.  
Er nahm Kai sanft das Glas aus der Hand.  
„...ich glaube, das reicht für heute........", seine Stimme war, mehr amüsiert, über den Zustand des Anderen, als verärgert.  
Mit leicht verklärtem Blick sah er seinen Gegenüber an, nickte dann zögerlich und stand leicht unbeholfen auf.

* * *

Widerstandslos ließ sich Kai von dem Rothaarigen stützen, als sie vor der Wohnungstür standen.  
„Ich wusste ja, dass du nichts verträgst.....dass du dann aber auch so übertreiben musst....", der tadelnde Unterton war merklich gespielt. Er schob Kai zum Bett und ließ ihn darauf gleiten. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben ihn und zog ihm Hemd und Hose aus.  
Danach verschwand er kurz im Bad und kam nur mit Shorts bekleidet wieder raus.  
Er legte sich dann auch gleich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Neben ihm wurde es etwas unruhig und er spürte plötzlich einen leichten Druck auf seiner Hüfte. Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah direkt in ein Meer aus Rot.  
„.....Kai.....?"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln beantwortete seine Frage.  
„.....was ist..........?"  
Der Junge schwieg weiter und beugte sich runter. Vorsichtig legten sich seine Lippen auf Talas. Zwei Hände glitten über den Körper des Rothaarigen und dieser keuchte leise in den Kuss. Kais Körper folgte den Händen nach unten. Zögerlich strich er über den Stoff und nahm leises Stöhnen war.  
Der Alkohol hatte vielleicht seinen Verstand benebelt, dennoch wusste er genau, was er hier tat. Seine Lippen umschlossen vorsichtig das Stück Fleisch. Eine Hand krallte sich in seine Haare. Sanft, aber bestimmt gab diese einen Rhythmus vor, dem sich Kai beugte. Jedoch nicht für lange. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Hüften seines Freundes und sahen ihn lange schweigend an. Es dauerte etwas, bis Tala war nahm, dass Kai ebenfalls keine Shorts mehr trug. Er lächelte  
„.....ich sollte dir wohl öfters mal was zu 'trinken' geben.......das scheint dir ja gut zu bekommen....."  
Sein Gegenüber grinste, schwieg aber weiterhin.  
Langsam glitt sein Becken auf Talas schoß, Kai schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er genoss jeden Zentimeter, welcher er sich in ihm ausbreitete.  
Leises Stöhnen brach sein Schweigen. Der Kopf fiel nach vorne und die roten Augen leuchteten, als hätte jemand einen Lichtschalter umgelegt. Er verharrte einen Augenblick und ließ abermals seine Hände über den Oberkörper gleiten. Auf den Bauch stoppte er, gab leichten Druck auf diesen, sein Becken hob sich leicht an und sank wieder zurück. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er einige Male. Tala schloss kurz die Augen, als sein Freund anfing und wollte sich dann aufsetzten. Doch sanft wurde er wieder auf die Matratze gedrückt. Leicht schüttelte Kai den Kopf und spürte wie die Hände des Rothaarigen seitlich an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang strichen. Beide lächelten.  
Der Blauhaarige stützte sich links und rechts von dem Rothaarigen auf der Matratze ab. Sein Atem ging schwer, als sich sein Becken wieder anhob. Finger strichen über seine heiße Wange.  
„.....komm her......"  
Kai beugte sich runter und verschmolz gierig mit Talas Lippen. Immer wieder hob und senkte sich langsam sein Körper. Er löste sich wieder und richtete sich auf. Sein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und Tala genoss jeden Laut.  
Kaum spürbar glitt seine Hand über den Oberschenkel zu Kais Lenden. Doch schnell packte dieser sein Handgelenk, als sie die Finger fest um seine Erregung schlossen.  
Der Rothaarige grinste.  
„....so schön ich das auch......finde, was du tust........aber du bist mir eine Spur zu leise...."  
Langsam setzten die massierenden Bewegungen ein und der Junge stöhnte lauter auf. So gefiel es Tala schon besser. Der Körper auf ihm lehnte sich zurück und bewegte sich nun etwas schneller. Schweiß lief über die erhitzte Haut und sie begann, dass Mondlicht zu reflektieren. Immer wieder wanderte die freie Hand des Rothaarigen über den Anderen.  
Abermals fiel Kai nach vorne. Seine Augen waren glasig. Leise hauchte er Talas Namen auf dessen Lippen. Der Alkohol ließ seine Wangen rot leuchten und die Haut noch weiter erhitzen. Sein Atmen ging schneller und seine Bewegungen wurden fordernder . Seine Augen brannten vor Verlangen.  
Schon spürte er diesen angenehmen Druck in seinem Unterleib. Sanft saugte Kai sich an den Lippen vor ihm fest. Auch bei seinem Partner dauerte es nicht mehr lange. Fester massierte er das Glied und krallte sich wieder in den Oberschenkel. Sie lösten sich wieder und Kais Stöhnen, welches nun den Höhepunkt ankündigte, war aus der Anreiz, den Tala brauchte. Der Junge bäumte sich auf. Die heiße Flüssigkeit lief über Tala's Finger und er ergoss ich nur Sekunden später. Schwach ruhte der Körper auf ihm. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ließ der Rothaarige seine Zunge über die Finger gleiten und die milchige Flüssigkeit aufsammeln.  
Zärtlich strich er über den Rücken des Anderen und glitt langsam aus ihm. Dieser rutschte von der Hüfte, ließ aber seinen Kopf auf der Brust ruhen.

************************************************************************  
**

Ende Kapitel 14


	15. Weihnachtenmuss das denn sein?

Kapitel 15

Weihnachten.....muss das denn sein ?

Kai schlief bis in den Mittag. Er hätte vermutlich auch noch länger geschlafen, wenn ihn nicht sein Kater aus dem Bett geholt hätte. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es aufzustehen und in die Küche zu schlurfen.

Dort saß gerade Tala beim essen.

„.....morgen......."

Nur leise drangen die Worte an Kais Ohr und er war dankbar dafür. Sein Weg führte ihn zum Küchenschrank.

Etwas unkoordiniert wühlte er in einer Schubladen, bis eine Hand an ihm vorbei zielsicher in diese Griff.

Eine Packung Aspirin kam zum Vorschein.

Kommentarlos nahm er es Tala aus der Hand und warf es in ein Glas gefüllt mit Wasser. Etwas abwesend beobachtete er, wie es über den Rand sprudelte. Das Glas war zu voll gewesen.

Der Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„...die Sauerei machst du aber weg....." er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Schweigend sah Kai auf die Bescherung, doch er tat nichts, um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„...was....ist das im Wohnzimmer....?"

Tala sah von der Zeitung auf, welche er gerade las.  
„Was meinst du....?"

„....dieses Ding in Wohnzimmer....."

Der Angesprochene lächelte.

„...das schimpft sich Weihnachtsbaum mein Lieber........"

Die roten Augen verdrehten sich genervt.

„Sag nicht das es schon wieder soweit ist......."

„Gut ich sagst nicht.....auch wenn es so ist"

„Kannst du mich nicht mal ein Jahr damit in Ruhe lassen ?"

Tala stand auf und schlang von hinten seine Arme um Kais Hüfte.

„.....du bist ja ein furchtbarer Feiertagsmuffel......." er küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Ich dekoriere ja nicht die ganze Wohnung....doch den Baum wirst du eben ertrage müssen. Das gehört eben dazu" Er war auch nicht gerade jemand, der Weihnachten in den Himmel pries. Wenn das vorbei war, atmete er ebenso auf wie sein Freund auf doch der Baum musste einfach sein.

Leider wurde Kai deswegen immer äußerst launisch. Er HASSTE Weihnachten.

„Lass das....."

Der Junge stieß seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen seines Hintermannes. Nicht fest, aber deutlich spürbar. Dieser ließ jedoch nicht los, musste jedoch leise lachen.

„Um die Feiertage herum bist du bist wie ein kleines Kind.......nur mit dem unterschied, dass du dich nicht darüber freust, sonder es am liebsten zu Hölle schicken würdest"

er hauchte amüsiert diese Wort in Kais Ohr und küsste in anschließen abermals in den Nacken.

„.......weist du was....?"

Kai wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und sah Tala an.

„...was denn....?"

„.Du hast heute Nacht wunderschön ausgesehen....." voller Leidenschaft drangen die Worte in Kais Ohr. Er wurde dunkelrot und ließ das Glas fallen. Es zersprang. Tala sah belustig auf den Scherbenhaufen

„.....das ist doch kein Grund gleich unser Geschirr zu zerdeppern....."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig"

„Das tu ich nicht. Ich meinte das vollkommen ernst" er drückte sich fester an den Körper.

„Ge....gewöhne dich bloß nicht daran......"

„Keine Sorge....dann wäre es ja nichts besonders mehr..." leise kam es über Talas Lippen. Er löste sich von Kai. „Komm jetzt......."

Der Junge drehte sich um.

„....wohin...?"

„Nach draußen"

Die roten Augen musterte das Fenster.

„Aber es schneit"

„Stell dich nicht so an und komm jetzt.......ich brauche etwas frische Luft und Bewegung"

„Dann mach Gymnastik vor dem offenen Fenster"

* * *

Letzt endlich kam Kai doch mit. Die Läden waren mit Lichterketten, Tannenzweige und Schleifen geschmückt. Es mißmutig ließ der Blauhaarige seinen Blick darüber schweifen.

„....wo willst du eigentlich hin....?"

Tala blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Kai um und grinste.

„......dahin wo ich mal alleine mit dir bin...."

„Da hätten wir auch zu Hause bleiben können" er vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in den Schal und seine Hände in die Manteltasche.

„Jetzt sei nicht so mufflig.......ich will eben nicht immer in der Wohnung sitzen.....komm schon..." er wartete bis Kai mit ihm auf einer Höhe war, griff nach seinem Arm und zog leicht daran. Die Hand des jungen glitt aus der Tasche und wurde gleich vom Rothaarige fest umschlossen.

Sanft aber bestimmend zog er seinen Freund durch die Einkaufspassage bis zu einem Park.

Alles war dort weiß vom Schnee und der kleine See war zugefroren. Noch immer hielt Tala Kais Hand fest und etwas Mißmutig ließ dieser sich ziehen. Viele Pärchen waren unterwegs und schlenderten Hand in Hand oder Arm in Arm an ihnen vorbei.

„Sieht doch schön aus oder ?"

„....ja.....ganz toll....." der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

Der Rothaarige blieb stehen.

„...Kai jetzt ist es aber gut......" Er war doch nun leicht säuerlich.

Der Angesprochene schwieg. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er von Tala näher herangezogen und dessen Lippen legten sich auf seine. Die des Anderen waren warm und seine Zunge bettelte um Einlaß. Zögerlich gab Kai nach und sein Körper wurde von einer angenehmen Wärme durchflutet.

„Sie mal wer hier ist?....sind die beiden nicht süss zusammen ?"

Tala löste sich von dem Jungen und drehte sich um. Ein mehr als gespieltes höfliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen

„Was bitte ist daran süss, wenn zwei Männer knutschen ?"

Die Frau verdrehte die Augen.

„Mein Gott Schatz......sei doch nicht so intolerant. Wenn sie damit glücklich sind lass sie doch.......keiner zwingt dich es ihnen gleich zu tun"

„Eher würde ich ins Kloster gehen"

„Mamuro jetzt ist aber Schluss......" Jemand rief Plötzlich Hikarus Namen und sie wandte sich um. Eine frau winkte und sie winkte zurück.

„...ich geh mal kurz da rüber....benimmt dich....." Er stupste ihren Mann an und verschwand.

Mißmutig linste er zu den Jungs, welche immer noch „Händchen" hielten.

„....das ist ja zu krank...."

Tala lächelte ihn plötzlich freundlich an, man konnte nicht erkennen ob dich nur gespielt oder ehrlich war. Er griff Mamuros Hand.

„.......also bei solch kalten Händen haben sie dies wirklich wesentlich nötiger als wir...."

Seine Stimme war sanft. Kais Augen verengten sich und er zog leicht an dem Arm des Rothaarigen.

„...was soll das...?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte weiterhin.

„Ich wollte nur nett sein......"

Leise knurrte sein Freund, denn das passte ihm nicht. Egal ob Ernst oder Witz, er solle das lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige riß sich los.

„...fass mich nicht an....." zischte er

„Da will man mal nett sein......" Das Lächeln verschwand nicht eine Sekunde.

* * *

„Was sollte das...?" giftete Kai als sie wieder in die Wohnung kamen.

„Was meinst du ?" der Angesprochene tat unschuldig.  
„Du weißt was ich meine"

Nun grinste der Rothaarige, ging auf den Jungen zu und drängte ihn an die Wand. Mit seiner rechten Hand stürzte er sich ab und beugte sich vor.

„..na sowas.....bist du etwa eifersüchtig....?"

Kai wandte den Blick ab und eine leichte Röte färbte seine Wangen.

„....auf einen Hetero?...sicher nicht....."

Sanft strich Tala über die immer noch kalte Wange und der Blauhaarige empfand dies als angenehm, da die Hände seines Freundes schön warm waren.

„...ach nein.....?" er grinste „...warum dann der Aufstand ?"

„Weil du immer alles unnötig provozieren musst"

„So?...ich wollte nur nett sein.......wenn er es gleich als Anmache ansieht kann ich doch nichts dafür...."

„....wer sagt denn das es auch nicht so war...?"

„...also bist du doch eifersüchtig...."

„Ich.....bin.......NICHT.....eifersüchtig....."

„Dann versteh ich dein Problem nicht"

„Klar verstehst du es nicht.....du bist ja auch ein Idiot" er gab Tala einen leichten Stoß um so von der Wand wegzukommen. Zielstrebig ging er ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Der Rothaarige folgte ihm und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen.  
„...wieso gibst du es nicht einfach zu dann ist die Sache erledigt...."

„............weil es nichts zum zugeben gibt..........................ich bin nicht auf einen HETERO eifersüchtig........."

Der Junge stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf seinen Freund zu. Weit beugte er sich runter und sah nun direkt in die leuchtend roten Augen.

„Du vergisst wohl.....das du vor mir auch eine Freundin hattest....."

Schlagartig verengten sich Kais Augen.

„.....also war das doch nicht gespielt....."

„.....und du bist doch eifersüchtig........."

Der Blauhaarige schnaubte „........lass diese Schwachheiten......"

* * *

Weihnachten rückte immer näher und Kai wurde immer launischer. Man brauchte ihn kaum noch anzusprechen, denn immer war er motzig drauf. Vor allem wenn ihm jemand ganz bestimmten über den Weg lief.

Mamuro war ihm mittlerweile mehr als zuwider. Jedesmal wenn er ihn sah würde er ihm am liebsten auf in Fresse geben. Tala schien dies entweder nicht zu merken und ignorierte es dezent. Dieser Verhielt sich mehr als seltsam gegenüber dem Mann und der Junge wurde immer skeptischer.

Die Tatsache das ihr Nachbar auch recht gut aussah, machte das Ganze noch schlimmer. Der Blauhaarige kochte vor Wut als er die beiden sah, wie sie sich vor der Haustür unterhielten als sein Freund vom einkaufen kam und der Schwarzhaarige den Müll runter brachte. Tala mit diesem Lächeln und Mamuro der sein Getue sichtlich abblockte.

Kai, welcher gerade auf der Bank gewesen ist, lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete das Treiben. Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

Als der Rothaarige einen Schritt näher auf den Mann zuging platzte dem Blauhaarige der Kragen und er verschwand im Haus.

* * *

Sichtlich Amüsiert über das Treffen unten kam Tala die Tür rein und sah Kai gerade aus dem Bad kommen und sich die Haare trocknen.

„......du bist ja schon da.........ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt........"

„Wie solltest du auch........außerdem wollte ich nicht stören......." Der bissige Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Etwas Perplex sah der Rothaarige seinen Freund an.

„....bei was denn....?"

Wütend funkelten ihn die robinroten Augen an.

„.....tu nicht so scheinheilig. Du weist was ich meine......."

Der Angesprochene sparte sich das Grinsen, weil er mal wieder bei Kai richtig gelegen hatte. Das würde nur unnötig Öl ins Feuer gießen.

Statt dessen ging er mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihn zu und wollte seine Arme um dessen Hüfte legen. Doch der Jungen stieß ihn weg.

„...fass mich nicht an......verstanden......?" zischte er und ging in die Küche.

Nun konnte Tala sich doch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sein Freund war aber auch zu niedlich wenn er eifersüchtig war.

Er folgte ihm in die Küche und unternahm einen zweiten Versuch. Diesmal schlangen seine Arme sich, ungeachtet des Widerstandes, fest um den von Duschwasser aufgewärmten Körper.

„....bist du taub....?"

zärtlich schmiegte der Rothaarige sich an hin.

„....ja......" Er roch das Duschbad auf Kais Haut. „....wo warst du denn die letzten 4 Jahre du dummer Junge....?"

„....was soll die blöde Frage....?"

„....wenn du jetzt immer noch nicht weist, was du mir bedeutest, frag ich mich, was die letzten Jahre passiert ist ?"

Noch immer sahen Tala die roten Augen wütend an.

„...komm mir jetzt nicht auf die Tour....."

Der Hintere seufzte.

„...sei doch vernünftig Kai......"

„...das bin ich und jetzt lass mich los....."

„...ich muss wohl mich etwas deutlicher ausdrücken: Niemand wird deinen Platz einnehmen. Ich will niemanden außer meinen kleinen Sturkopf......"

Sanft küsste er Kai in den Nacken.

„...schleim dich jetzt nicht ein....." Eine deutliche Röte zog sich über seine Wangen dennoch war er nach wie vor sauer. „........wer sagt mir denn das du nicht mittlerweile auf einen anderen Sturkopf stehst ?.....vielleicht bin ich dir nicht mehr Stur genug....."

Nun musste der Rotschopf lachen.

„....du bist ja so drollig......"

„.......ich mein das ernst......"

„...ich auch......" sein Finger glitten über den straffen Bauch und er spürte wie sich über die warme Haut eine Gänsehaut zog. „....komm schon Kai.......nicht heute........." Er küsste nun an dessen Hals entlang „.....es ist Weihnachten....sei wenigstens heute mal friedlich......"

Kai knurrte hörbar.

„.......du weist ich hasse es......."

„...ja aber wenn du nicht willst das ich eine Weihnachtsplatte auflege, solltest du dich zurückhalten....."

„....du bist ein richtiger Sadist......."

Tala hauchte ihm ein einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„.....ich weis....."

* * *

Zarte Hände glitten über Kais Rücken und massierten diesen.

„.....du bist manchmal aber auch Stur......."

Kai verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„......ich hab dir gesagt lass es stehen. Das hast du jetzt davon"

Der Junge knurrte. Wegen des Baums im Wohnzimmer musste ein kleiner Schrank weichen. Da es den Blauhaarige gestört hatte wie dieser „im Weg" stand, wollte er diesen wegstellen. Doch er hatte sich etwas blöd verdreht und wurde nun von Tala massiert.

Dieser grinste leicht.

„....du kleiner Brummbär....." Er lachte jetzt.

„...das ist nicht komisch....." knurrte Kai weiter.

Tala beugte sich runter und hauchte ihm ins Ohr.

„...dann solltest du zur Abwechslung mal hören, wenn ich dir was sag......" Seine Finger glitten über die samtene Haut. „....du bist manchmal auch so unvernünftig...." Der Rothaarige küsste ihn in den Nacken. Eine leichte Röte zog sich über Kais Wangen und er vergrub das Gesicht in der Matratze.

„....das du deinen schönen Körper so quälen musst...." Er flüsterte ihm wieder ins Ohr „...dabei hat er doch was soviel besseres verdient..."

Kai keuchte kurz auf als die Hände über seine Seite glitten.

„..sag mal......kannst du....deine Hormone nicht mal....unter Kontrolle halten......?"

„....wenn du nicht so verdammt erregend wärst....würde mir das wesentlich leichter fallen....."

Das Verlangen in seiner Stimme ließ Kai erschaudern und er schloss genüßlich die Augen als Talas Lippen über seinen Rücken wanderten. Der Rothaarige lächelte.

„...du machst es einem aber auch nicht gerade schwer, dich nicht begehrenswert zu finden..." Er streifte zärtlich die Shorts herunter und küsste sein Hinterteil. Kai seufzte und seine Finger krallten sich leicht in das Bettlacken. Talas Hände streichelten die weiche Haut und er genoss das Gefühl von dem immer wärmer werdenden Körper sichtlich. Der Blauhaarige seufzte und er entspannte sich unter den Streicheleinheiten.

„....mein schöner Junge....." hauchte der Rotschopf in das Ohr seines Freundes „......ich würde niemanden so verwöhnen wie dich....." Damit spielte er wieder auf den Streitpunkt vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde an „...kein anderer Körper verdient es so wie deiner......" Sanft knabberte er an dem Ohrläppchen und Kai keuchte leise auf. Unablässig streichte er über die Haut und lauschte konzentriert jedem Laut den der Junge von sich gab. Trotz all der Jahre hatte Kai nicht seinen Reiz für Tala verloren. Es war als würde er jedesmal ihn neu kennen lernen

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf seinen Lover sinken und drang in ihn ein. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft und Kai krallte sich fester in das Lacken und er zuckt leicht zusammen als der Rothaarige zärtlich in den Hals biss.

Der Blauhaarige griff nach hinten und strich durch die rote Haare während er sich leicht gegen ihn bewegte. Talas Finger wanderten über die Seite seine Freundes und er ließ seinen Rhythmus zärtlich und genießerisch. Er wollte Kai diese dumme Idee austreiben, er würde sich für jemand anderen Interessieren, da dies niemals der Fall sein würde.

Tala ließ sich viel Zeit mit ihm und verwöhnte seinen Lover ausgiebig. Dieser schien es wirklich zu genießen, keuchte und stöhnte immer wieder leise und lustvoll. Es war eine angenehme Atmosphäre, welche durchzogen war von Verlangen, Lust und Harmonie zwischen zwei Menschen.

Der Körper des Junge gierte nach jeder Berührung, nach der Liebkosung durch den anderen und wurde immer mehr in die Lust getrieben. Er drängte sein Becken näher an Tala und seine Hände glitten über das Bettlacken, krallten sich immer wieder kurz fest und wanderten wieder entspannt darüber.

Auch die Hände Talas ruhten nicht und erkundeten Kai, fuhren die Konturen seiner Wirbelsäule nach, zeichneten unsichtbare Kreise auf die Haut und sogen jeden Zentimeter auf, der sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Unablässig stieg auch seine Lust und er konnte seine Beherrschung nicht mehr lange halten. Eine Hand glitt unter Kai und begann dessen Glied zu massieren. Lautes Stöhnen quittierte diese Tun und leise entwich der Name des Rothaarigen aus seiner Kehle. Dieser lächelte sanft, ließ seine Zunge über den Hals gleiten und spürte wie sich eine heiße Flüssigkeit, gemischt mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen Kais, über seine Hand ergoß. Nun konnte es der Rothaarige auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und sank dann behutsam auf den Jungen zusammen. Genüsslich leckte er sich die Finger sauber und küsste Kais Nacken.

„....frohe Weihnachten mein Lieber...."

* * *

Ende Kapitel 15


	16. Weißes Sylvester

Kapitel 16

Weißes Sylvester

Ein wenig mürrisch saß Kai neben seinem Freund im Mietwagen auf dem Weg zu Ihrer Ferienhütte.

Die Straßen waren verschneit und sie kamen nur schwerlich voran.

„Sag mir doch noch mal, warum wir hier sind"

„Weil ich glaube, wir könnten wieder mal eine Auszeit von Zuhause brauchen"

Kai rutschte weiter in den Sitz. Im Innenraum des Autos war es zwar warm, doch sobald er nach Draußen sah, begann ihm kalt zu werden.

„Aha.....und warum kann man das nicht dort machen, wo es warm ist ?"

„Ich weis, dass du eine Abneigung gegen Schnee hast. Aber es wird dich nicht umbringen und Skifahren ist wirklich ziemlich spaßig"

„So ?" er machte das Radio an. „....das werden wir ja sehen....."

Kurz nach Weihnachten hatte beide wieder eine recht hitzige Auseinandersetzung wobei Worte fielen, welche beide tief verletzt hatten. Dies war einer der Gründe warum Tala dachte, es wäre gut mal wieder raus zukommen und etwas Abwechslung zu haben. Doch schon die ganze Fahrt über redeten sie kaum ein Wort und wenn war es nicht zu überhören, dass Kai noch immer mächtig sauer war. Seine Antworten waren kurz und recht unterkühlt.

Er riskierte einen Blick zur Seite. Kai hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte der Musik. Der Schnee wurde immer höher und langsam bekam der Rothaarige Probleme, dass Auto in der Spur zu halten.

Unter dem Schnee kam das pure Eis zum Vorschein und schließlich stoppt der Wagen.

„Fängt ja schon mal gut an"

„Sorry. Hier ist aber mit dem Auto kein Durchkommen"

„Und jetzt ?"

Der Rothaarige lehnte sich zurück und Atmete tief durch.

„Tja...keine Ahnung"

Keine Reaktion Kais. Kein Meckern, kein Zicken, kein Aufmucken. Nur das Radio lief noch.

So saßen sie mehrere Minuten bis es plötzlich klopfte.

Zuerst sahen sie sich an und dann drehte Tala die Schreiben runter.

Ein junger Mann lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen ?"

Tala lächelte gequält zurück.

„Schon irgendwie. Das Wetter hier übersteigt meine Fahrkünste "

„Was für Fahrkünste ?.........das könnte ein Blinder besser"

Die giftgrünen Augen fixierten den mürrischen Beifahrer und wandte sich dem Fahrer wieder zu.

„Nun....ich könnte sie mitnehmen.......ich gehe davon aus, dass sie in eine der Ferienwohnungen wollen"

Er bekam nur ein Nicken als Antwort.

* * *

„Nun..." Sie fuhren seit ca. 20 Minuten durch die Landschaft und außer der Nummer ihrer Ferienhütte, war kein weiteres Wort bis eben gefallen. „Ich bin Alexander Siberius. Skilehrer aus der Schweiz. Und sie machen hier Urlaub ?"

Was für eine einfallsreiche Art, ein Gespräch zu beginnen dachte Tala sarkastisch, doch er ging drauf ein. Schließlich mussten sie nicht in der Kälte sitzen.

„Ja....er will Skifahren lernen......" er deutete auf Kai, welcher ein grimmiges Gesicht aufsetzte jedoch es kommentarlos im Raum stehen ließ. Ein weiterer Punkt, der in Tala Unbehagen auslöste. Immer hatte sein Freund ein giftigen Kommentar abgelassen, doch immer öfter schwieg er.

Alexander warf einen Blick auf den Rücksitz.

„Sie sind Anfänger ? Da könnten sie in mein Kurs kommen, ich beginne mit einem neuen Kurs für die Anfänger"

Die blauen Augen hefteten sich plötzlich etwas misstrauisch an den Fahrer.

„Ich glaube nicht das......."

„Oh keine Sorge.....das ist nicht so teuer wie man denkt......"

„Das ist nicht ganz das was ich........"

„Ich will Unterricht nehmen......." kam es plötzlich vom Rücksitz. Wie aufs Stichwort sahen Alexander und sein Beifahrer in den Rückspiegel, und während bei Tala sich ein böser Blick in Kai bohrte, leuchteten die grünen Augen auf.

„Kai ich glaube wirklich nicht das......."

„Ich glaube, dass ich meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen kann.....wann fängt die Lehrstunde an ?"

„In zwei Tagen.....ich würde sie auch abholen, da es nicht so aussieht , als ob sie ihr Auto in den nächsten Tagen bekommen werden. Die Abschleppdienste sind ziemlich ausgelastet hier"

* * *

„Was soll das jetzt ? Du wolltest doch das ich Ski fahre oder hab ich das vorhin falsch mitbekommen ?"

„Das war ein Witz......."

„Toller Witz.........ich geh ins Bett"

„Kai....."

Rums, die Tür schlug ihm direkt vor der Nase zu.

Was ist denn wieder ?

„Du bist in letzter Zeit wirklich ungenießbar"

Zwei rubinrote Augen starrten ihn durch die eben geöffnete Tür an.

„Wundert dich das ?"

„Was ist dein Problem ?"

„Was mein Problem ist ?........du bist mein Problem.........ständig meinst du deine Triebe ausleben zu können, wann es dir passt und mir Vorschreiben zu müssen, was ich zu tun habe......"

Tala wusste nicht was er sage sollte. Nach Minuten des Schweigens, schlug Kai die Tür wütend zu.

* * *

Die Nacht verlief recht unruhig für Tala. Er hatte die Couch ausgezogen und bezogen, da Kai die Tür zum Schlafzimmer abgeschlossen hatte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig nur um ein Thema. Kai.

Es war wirklich viel schiefgelaufen, doch er hatte gehofft, dass es sich wieder eingerenkt hätte. Das war wohl ein Irrtum.

* * *

Am Morgen klopfte es an der Tür.

„Guten Morgen. Ich weis das der Unterricht eigentlich Morgen beginnen sollte, doch vielleicht würde es ihrem Freund auch heute recht sein" Alexander lächelte unschuldig während Tala ihn nicht sonderlich freundlich ansah. Er wollte gerade Antworten als Kai hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Das kommt mir gelegen.......hier wird es mir langsam zu stickig"

* * *

Die Fahr verlief ziemlich schweigsam nur ab und an sah der Mann zu Kai.

„..ich möchte nicht indeskret erscheinen aber....ist dieser Mann ihr „Freund"?"

„....noch ja..." brummte Kai.

Interessiert musterten ihn die grünen Augen, doch schwieg Alexander.

„.So wir sind da....dann lassen sie uns mal anfangen"

Der Blauhaarige stieg aus und bekam ein paar Ski in die Hand gedrückt.

„....kommen sie...dahinten ist die Trainingspiste.." Er folgte dem Mann und ließ sich erstmal zeigen wie man die Ski richtig anzog.

Etwas unbeholfen stand er in diesen und versuchte erstmal das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Plötzlich griff ihn jemand an der Hüfte und zog ihm die Beine etwas auseinander

„...so stehen sie viel sicherer..." flüsterte Alexander ihm ins Ohr.

„...schön....dann können sie mich auch wieder loslassen..."

Der Skilehrer sah ihn leicht enttäuscht an.

„...aber natürlich...." er entließ den Jungen aus seinem Griff. „...dann zeig ich ihnen mal die Grundbewegungen....."

Es verging eine halbe Stunde bis Kai nun begann einigermaßen sicher zu fahren.

Jedoch unterschätzte Kai die Geschwindigkeit, welche man bei diesem Sport erreichen kann und er legte sich auf die Nase.  
Alexander fuhr zu ihm und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„....das passiert allen Anfängern..." er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen, als er von einer „Schneewehe" überrumpelt wurde. Als er wieder sehen konnte stand ein Mann in einem engen schwarz-weinroten Skianzug vor ihm. Die Mütze und verspiegelte Schneebrille machten es unmöglich zu erkennen wer es war.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile zog der „Unbekannt" seine Brille aus und zwei eisblaue Augen funkelten den Skilehrer an, doch schwieg er und hielt nun selbst Kai seine Hand hin und lächelte.  
„...na komm schon....ich glaub du hast genug für heute...."  
Der Angesprochene grummelte zwar, doch ergriff er Talas Hand.  
„..und was machst du wieder hier?"  
„....das hier ist ein Skiurlaub......was glaubst sollte ich sonst tun....?"  
Etwas skeptisch zog der Blauhaarige eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„...das hat jetzt aber nichts mit einem Anwesenden hier zu tun oder...?"  
Tala grinste ihn an.  
„.....wie kommst du darauf ?...ich wollt nur mit dir Skifahren......ist das verboten?"  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Kai an sich heran und küsste ihn schon provokant vor den Augen des Skilehrers.

„...na komm....lass uns was trinken gehen....." Er half dem Jungen die Ski auszuziehen und schob ihn leicht Richtung Skihütte.

* * *

„...es tut mir leid wegen gestern......" sagte Tala schließlich als er die heiße Schokolade vor Kai abstellte, die er für ihn geholt hatte.

„...ach ?......seit wann so einsichtig ?"

„Ach Kai komm schon...du weist, dass das ein Witz war mit dem Skifahren"

„So? Weis ich das?"

Der Rothaarige seufzte

„.Jetzt sei doch nicht so zickig........wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dann gleich mit dem Typen abziehst, hätte ich das nicht gesagt"

„...was heißt hier „mit dem Typen abziehst" ?....du tust ja gerade so als würd ich mich mit ihm gleich im Schnee wälzen"

„Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er sich auf dich gestürzt hätte, als du am Boden lagst"

„...jetzt tu nicht so als wäre Gott und die Welt an mir interessiert"

„...das nicht aber..." seine Augen verengten sich leicht „..es sind mehr als genug...."

„.....dann pass nur auf.....ich hab die freie Wahl also benimm dich....sonst werd ich mich anderweitig umschauen...."

Tala griff über den Tisch zu Kais Hand, welche darauf lag. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich über dessen Handrücken.

„...das würdest du nicht tun...."

„....was hält mich davon ab ?"

„....du kannst nicht ohne mich.....und ich nicht ohne dich, also red nicht so einen Unsinn..."

„...na, wenn du das glaubst..."

Tala legte nun seine Hand komplett auf die des Blauhaarigen und beugte sich über den Tisch.

„....das glaub ich nicht....." er war ganz nah an seinen Lippen „...das weis ich..." haucht er gegen diese und küsste ihn.

* * *

„Komm schon Kai....jetzt schmoll doch nicht so"

schon seit einer halben Stunde liefen sie durch die schöne Schneelandschaft und schwiegen sich an.

„....warum sollte ich aufhören.....du meinst ja mir ständig nachrennen und so einen Aufstand machen zu müssen, wenn ich mal mit jemand anderen rede als mit dir"

„.....muss ich mich jetzt dafür rechtfertigen dass ich eifersüchtig bin?"

„.....als ob du dazu einen Grund hättest...."

„.....mein Kopf weis das...." Abrupt blieb Kai stehen und drehte sich zu Tala um. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und drückte mit den Zeigefinger auf die Stelle, an welche Talas Herz saß

„....dann mach das dem gefälligst auch mal klar......"

Damit wandte er sich wieder um und maschierte davon. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich über die Mundwinkel des Rothaarigen und schnell war er direkt hinter dem anderen und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüfte.

„...ich versuch ja schon mein möglichstes, aber es will nicht auf mich hören..." hauchte er seinem Freund ins Ohr.

„...das....ist dann.....dein Problem...." er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden. Doch unter der dicken Schneedecke war es glatt. Kai rutschte aus und riss Tala mit sich in den Schnee. Beiden blinzelten sich verdutzt an, dann grinste Tala

„....also wenn du mit mir im Schnee liegen willst, musst du das doch nur sagen..."

Der Blauhaarige grummelte und sah sich um. Sein Freund kniete über ihn und „nagelte" ihn somit fest. Der Schnee auf seiner Wange schmolz und Tala strich dem Unterliegendem das Wasser von der Haut.

„.....das ist nicht komisch...." knurrte dieser „...du weißt ich hasse Schnee......"

„.....ja.....darum freue ich mich auch wie ein Schnitzel das du mit mir hier bist....."

„....ja ganz toll......gewöhn dich nur nicht zu sehr dran, denn so schnell fahren wir nicht mehr ins kalte......." gab er schmollend zurück.

„.....das war aber meine Bedingung dafür das ich dich nächstes Jahr mit einem Weihnachtsbaum verschone....."

Kai knurrte. Hätte er gewusst wie das hier laufen würde, hätte er nächstes Jahr den Baum lieber ertragen. Leicht lächelte sein Freund ihn an und strich ihm wieder über die Wange.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an....es ist doch nur bis Silvester....das ist in 2 Tagen.......das muss es dir doch Wert sein........nein....das muss ich dir doch Wert sein oder?"

Eine leichte röte schlich sich über die Wange des anderen und er drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite. Der Rothaarige packte ihn am Kinn, sah ihm kurz in die Augen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ohne zu zögern wurde diese Geste erwidert und damit hatte Tala seine Antwort.

* * *

„....Kai...?" leise flüstere Tala den Namen des Schlafenden in dessen Ohr und bekam ein brummen zurück. „...weißt du was?"

„....was....?" fragte der Angesprochene leicht genervt.

„.......heute Abend um 12 Uhr beginnt unser 5. Jahr......"

„.....ach was?......ist das so?...." auch wenn es sich nicht so anhörte, Kai wusste des genau und es war nicht so das es ihn nicht interessierte.

„.soll ich.....und was zum anstoßen für heute nacht besorgen?"

„......mach was du willst....."

Tala lächelte und stand auf um eine Flasche Sekt aufzutreiben. Sein Freund blieb noch im Bett liegen und döste leicht vor sich hin als es an der Tür klopfte.

Leise knurrte er ehe er aufstand und zur Tür ging.

„....kannst du nicht mal den Schlüssel.......oh......sie sind es....." Kai blickte direkt in zwei grüne Augen.

„...guten Morgen...." Sein Blick wanderte über den freien Oberkörper seines Gegenüber. „....ich wollte nicht stören nur....sie sind nicht mehr zum Unterricht gekommen und ich wollte mal nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung ist bei ihnen......"

„.es ist alles bestens.....ich hab nur gemerkt das es nichts für mich ist." Gab er leicht unterkühlt zurück. Das konnte der Typ seine Oma erzählen das dies der einzige Grund für sein hiersein war.

„......schade......sie waren ein guter Schüler...." lächelte er und scharrte etwas verlegen in dem Schnee vor der Tür.

„......kann ich sonst noch was für sie tun....?"

„..nun ja......was haben sie denn heute abend vor......?"

Leicht irritiert zog der Blauhaarige eine Augenbraue hoch

„......na was wohl.....Sylvester feiern mit meinem Freund......"

„...so?....ich dachte sie verstehen sich nicht so.....?"

„....so dachten sie?....da haben sie falsch gedacht......" sagte er trocken „...sonst noch was....?"

„..............ja......was haben sie hier zu suchen.....?" fragte eine Stimme recht verärgert hinter dem Skilehrer, welcher sich abrupt umdrehte und mit großen Augen Tala ansah.

„...oh ähm....ich wollte nur........ach nicht so wichtig......" Alexander drückte sich an dem Rothaarigen vorbei.

„..............ich sollte dir wohl doch ein Halsband kaufen........langsam sind mir das zu viele, welche glauben dich mir wegnehmen zu können....." er schob Kai wieder in die Hütte und schloss die Tür.

„....sie mal......." er hob eine Sektflasche hoch „.....du wirst doch mit mir einen heute Abend trinken oder?"

„.muss das sein.....?"

„.....ja muss es...." gab Tala grinsend zurück und legte einen Arm um Kais Schultern „....nur ein Glas um Mitternacht.....mehr verlange ich nicht von dir......."

„........na schön...aber nur eins......"

Tala nickte zufrieden, schob Kai in den Wohnraum auf die Couch und machte Feuer in dem Kamin an.

* * *

Sie saßen fast den ganzen Tag davor und faulenzten vor sich hin. Kai spielte mit einem Rubikwürfel während Tala die aktuelle Zeitung las und Kreuzworträtsel löste. Als sein Freund mit der Zeitung fertig war und sich ein Buch nahm, nutze er die Tatsache das er es mit einer Hand halten konnte und kraulte mit der freien Hand leicht Kais Nacken. Dieser ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich „stören" und drehte weiter an dem Würfel.

„......wie spät ist es eigentlich......?"

fragte er plötzlich und Tala schreckte leicht auf.

„...oh....ähm...." er sah sich um „.....schon 23:30 Uhr......."

„......schon?..." er sah von dem Würfel auf und seinen Nebenmann an „...die Zeit vergeht schneller als man denkt oder ?"

eine Zeitlang schwieg der Angesprochene und lächelte dann. Kai meinte nicht die Zeit bis Mitternacht, sonder ihre Zeit zusammen.

„....ja.....unheimlich schnell......." flüsterte er und versiegelte Kais Lippen.

* * *

Kais Finger verkrampften sich in Talas Haare und er zog dessen Kopf zu sich um mit dessen Lippen zu verschmelzen, während ein leises lustvolles Stöhnen das Knistern des Feuers übertönte. Zärtlich glitten die Hände des Rothaarigen über den Körper vor sich und liebkosten die samtweiche Haut, welche von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt war und das Feuer reflektierte. Leidenschaftlich trieb er sich in Kai und genoss die Verbundenheit der Beiden mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

* * *

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie in dem Fell vor dem Kamin und betrachteten das Feuer. Tala hinter Kai und er streichelte sanft über seinen Oberarm als ein lautes Krachen die Stille zeriss und er leicht lächelte. Vorsicht griff er sein Glas mit Sekt.

„.....auf ein schönes neues Jahr Kai....."

Flüsterte er, nahm einen Schluck und aus Kais Mundwinkel lief ein kleines Rinnsal aus Sekt als er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 16

Anhang:

Endlich waren sie wieder Zuhause und Kai konnte es kaum erwarten in die Wanne zu gehen um sich richtig aufzuwärmen.

Tala wäre am liebsten mit rein, doch er wollte erst mal was zu essen holen.

„.....ich komm gleich wieder...." rief er von der Haustür zu seinem Freund und verschwand.

* * *

Kai hatte sich gerade angezogen und sah aus dem Fenster. Auf der Straße er blickte er Tala welcher gerade um die Ecke bog und an der Ampel wartete bis diese für ihn grün wurde.

* * *

Der Rothaarige sah sich noch einmal um ehe er über die Straße ging als er ein lautes quietschen vernahm und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Die Dunkelheit schien eine Ewigkeit anzudauern, doch plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme die seinen Namen rief und als er die Augen öffnete schloss er sie gleich wieder, da dass Kunstlicht ihn blendete. Leicht irritiert sah er sich um und blickte direkt in zwei rubinrote Augen, welchen in leicht besorgt musterten.

„.....Tala?........ist alles OK?"

es dauerte bis der Angesprochene reagierte und leicht lächelte.

„....leichte Kopfschmerzen ansonsten alles im grünen Bereich....."

innerlich Amtete Kai auf und wollte gerade ihn anmotzen weil er ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, als er den Prüfenden Blick des anderen bemerkte.

„.....nun da wir geklärt hätten wies mir geht habe ich nun auch eine kleine Frage......"

Sein Gegenüber zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch

„..........und die wäre.....?"

Ernst funkelten in das Eisblau der Augen Talas an.

„......wer bist du.....?"


	17. Ein neuer Anfang?

Kapitel 17

Folgen und Probleme

Mit großen Augen sah er Tala an

„....das ist.....ein mehr als....schlechter Witz" presste er hervor

„....Witz?.....ich mache keine Witze Junge.....also?"

Kai wandte sich an den Arzt.

„....das ist doch....ein Scherz....oder?"

Leicht schüttelte der Mann den Kopf und zog den Jungen sanft mit sich.

„.....er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung.......das kann zur Folge haben das er einen zeitlich begrenzten Gedächnisverlust hat"

„....und wie zeitlich begrenzt?"

„....Tage, Woche, Monate,..................Jahre........das weiß niemand so genau."

Kai linste zu Tala auf dem Krankenbett.

„....und....was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen.....?"

„.....das müssen sie entscheiden.....wir können versuchen seine Familie zu finden damit diese sich um ihn..."

„Nein....." unterbrach Kai ihn „....das mach ich schon selbst...." damit ging er wieder zu dem Kranken und sah ihn eine Zeitlang schweigend an. "....also.......ich bin Kai.....und wir....................................wohnen zusammen......"

Der Angesprochene musterte den anderen genauestens

„..so tun wir das?........und ich hab mir schon sorgen gemacht das ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich wohne...." lachte er.

//na wenigstens einer der seinen Spaß dabei hat//

* * *

Kai brachte Tala vom Krankenhaus zu ihrer Wohnung und dieser sah sich neugierig um.

„.......nett...."

„sollte es auch sein das hast du alles ausgesucht"

Tala drehte sich zu Kai um und lächelte

„Hab ich das?.....ich hab Geschmack"

„..ich finde das nicht komisch...." Kai zeigte ihm das Schlafzimmer und holte sich bei der Gelegenheit Bettzeug aus dem Schrank

„..................was machst du da?"

„Mein Schafzeug holen"

„......aha.......und warum ist das hier und nicht bei dir im Zimmer?"

„Weil ich auf der Couch penn"

„............und warum tust du das?" fragte Tala sichtlich irritiert.

„....weil ichs eben tue" sagte Kai trocken und ging ins Wohnzimmer um das Sofa. Er würde es vermutlich nicht aushalten neben dem Rothaarigen mit der Gewißheit, das dieser nichts mehr von dem wusste, was einst zwischen ihnen war.

Die blauen Augen musterten ihren Gegenüber, dann zuckte Tala mit den Schultern.

„....wenn du meinst...."

* * *

Die halbe Nacht konnte Kai nicht schlafe. Es war ungewohnt alleine zu schlafen, wenn er nicht auf den Rothaarigen wütend war.

//Na das wird noch was werden mit ihm//

* * *

Es war gerade 2:00 Uhr morgens als der Junge auf die Digitaluhr des Videorecorders linste, weil ein Geräusch ihn geweckt hatte. Mühsam stand er auf und ging in die Küche, dort machte er Licht.

„.....was treibst du hier mitten in der Nacht" fragte er verschlafen als er die Uhrsache des Kraches sah.

„.....ich hab Hunger" sagte Tala knapp und stöberte im Kühlschrank umher.

„Und warum hast du nicht mal vorher was gesagt?"

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin alt genug um mich darum selbst zu kümmern" kam es trocken.

„Ja und das zur nachtschlafender Zeit was ?"

„Ich hab nicht geschlafen"

„Was du nicht sagts darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen?"

„Bist du immer so sarkastisch"

„........................im Normalfall ja"

„Wie hab ich das nur ausgehalten ?"

Einige Zeit schwieg Kai, lehnte an dem Türrahmen und sah ihn recht emotionslos an.

„Das frag ich mich auch"

* * *

Der Blauhaarige fand sich im Wohnzimmer wieder als er am Morgen aufwachte. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war, dass er mit seinem Wohnpartner an den Küchentisch saß, wo sich mehr angeschwiegen als geredet hatten.

Leise stöhnte er auf als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Sein ganzer Rücken schmerzte.

„......solltest du dich nicht an die Couch gewöhnt haben wenn du immer dort schläfst" erkundigte sich Tala, während er sein Frühstück aß.

Kai ließ sich seine Verwunderung über diesen „Scharfsinn" nicht anmerken.

„...kann sein...." gab er knapp zurück und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein.

„Du bist ein komischer Vogel weißt du das?" lachte sein Gegenüber

„.....na danke das hab ich gebraucht" knurrte der Angesprochene und verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte den Zucker vergessen.

„Mir scheint du bist ein wenig verwirrt" grinste der Rothaarige und schob ihm die Zuckerdose hin.

„Nur übermüdet" kam es zurück während er sich Zucker in die braune Flüssigkeit schüttete.

Der Andere sagte nichts mehr darauf und beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkel.

Das dieser müde war, war ihm nicht entgangen, schließlich war er am Tisch heute Morgen eingeschlafen und Tala hatte ihn wieder auf seine Couch gebracht.

„..sag mal...wie lange wohnen wir eigentlich schon zusammen?" es dauerte bis Kai reagierte.

„.....4 Jahre"

„.......................................................4 Jahre ?.....sicher?"

„Ja sicher....warum sollte ich das nicht sein?"

„....ach.....nur so" nuschelte er in seine Tasse und sah überlegend aus den Fenster. 4 Jahren wohnte er mit dem Jungen zusammen ? Das konnte nicht stimmen. Er linste ihn wieder an.

„....was ist?"

„Nichts........ich versuch nur was für mich zu erklären"

Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch

„So? Und was?"

„Nichts besonders...........ich geh duschen" sagte Tala und verschwand im Bad

* * *

Bei seiner Fressorgie heute Morgen hatte Tala sein gegenüber ein wenig ausgefragt. Also er hatte keine Freundin, aber ein Doppelbett. Auch als sie zusammenzogen hatte er keine Freundin gehabt. Nun erfuhr er das er schon seit 4 Jahren mit diesem Jungen zusammenwohnte. 4 Jahre in denen er mit diesem...........Gott zusammen wohnte.

Irgendwas konnte doch da nicht stimmen. Doch so abweisend und bockig wie der Blauhaarige war, konnte ja wohl schlecht was gelaufen sein und das irritierte Tala ein wenig.

* * *

Kai rührte schon seit Minuten gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffee. Diese doch recht „unterkühlte" Stimmung war er morgens nicht mehr gewohnt.

Wie würde das jetzt weiter gehen ?

Sollen die 4 Jahre umsonst gewesen sein ?

War nun alles endgültig vorbei ?

Bei dem Gedanken das sich sein „Freund" nun anderweitig umsehen würde durchzog ihn ein Schmerz.

Er würde dies nicht zulassen. Kai hatte nicht 4 Jahre mit ihm zugebracht um das jetzt alles enden zu lassen. dennoch wollte er es dem Rothaarigen nicht sagen um ihm nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass dieser sich zu etwas verpflichtet fühlen müsste.

„...erzähl mir nicht du trinkst deinen Kaffee lieber kalt"

hauchte plötzlich jemand an sein Ohr und nahm die Tasse vom Tisch um davon zu trinken. Der Angesprochene schreckte auf und drehte sich um

„....spinnst du dich so anzuschleichen ?" knurrte er Tala an.

Dieser nahm einen großen Schluck und grinste.

„Bist du morgens immer so gut gelaunt ?"

„....wenn man mir meinen Kaffee klaut ja"

„Nun sei nicht so egoistisch" gab er immer noch grinsend zurück

„Das ist auch MEIN Kaffee da darf ich das auch sein......deinen trink ich ja auch nicht"

„Ja weil der schon leer ist"

„Du weißt wie ich das meine"

„So?....weiß ich das?"

Es gab eben Dinge die sich nie änderten und Talas Art Gespräche zu führen und ihn auf die Palme zu bringen gehörte dazu.

„.....ach mach doch was du willst" damit drehte er sich wieder um und aß sein Brot.

//Was für eine Zicke//

„....so?......was ich will?" er besah sich den rücken des anderen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überfiel ihn. Etwas war komisch an dem Ganzen. „....du solltest mir nicht solche Angebote machen" lachte er, trank er die Tasse leer und stellte sich vor Kai.

„.......................................na danke.................."

„Bitte. Koffeein ist schädlich"

„Darum säufst du es?"

„Nein ich habe es nur vernichtete damit es kein unbescholtener mehr trinken kann"

„Du hälst dich wohl für komisch"

„Nein. Ich bin es"

„Komm geh raus hier ist nicht genug Platz für dich und dein Ego"

„Dann fahr mal dein Ego ein, dann hat meins auch Platz"

Kai wollte nich etwas darauf erwidern, da klingelte es an der Tür. Er riss diese auf und blaffte den davorstehenden an.

„WAS ?"

Leicht zuckte Bryan zusammen.

„Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen mein Lieber" sagte er jedoch freundlich lächelnd

„......du......was willst du wieder?"

„Ich hörte er hatte einen Unfall und wollte mich nur mal erkundigen wies ihm geht......"

„Als ob dich das interessiert"

Tala kam hinzu.

„...........wer ist das?"

fragte er Kai ungeniert und erntete einen fragenden Blick von dem anderen vor der Tür.

„Niemand den du kennen solltest"

„Aber Kai was redest du da" kam es plötzlich frech grinsend von der Tür „.....du solltest doch deinen Freund nicht so verleugnen"

Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch

„.......bist du bekloppt ?"

„Ich weiß ja das ich Mist gebaut habe aber das ist doch kein Grund mich so zu ignorieren"

Die roten Augen verengten sich leicht

„Nicht schlecht" flüsterte er leise „...verzieh dich endlich bevor ich meine Geduld verliere"

„Aber Kai...sei doch nicht so abw...."noch bevor Bryan den Satz beenden konnte hatte ihm der andere die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Wutschnaubend starrte er die Tür an.

„........war das dein Freund?" erkundigte sich der Rothaarige sichtlich verwirrt von dem Ganzen.

„Nein"

„.....aha.....und warum sollte er das dann behaupten?"

Oh ha. Was sollte Kai jetzt antworten ?

„.......er hat eben einen Schaden......"

„So so" es war nicht zu überhören das Tala nicht im geringsten glaubte. Leicht linste dieser zur Tür. Was fand Kai bloß an dem ?

„Ich will dir ja nicht rein reden, aber du hast was besseres als den da verdient"

„Er......ist.......nicht......mein ...........Freund" sagte er langsam und eindringlich. Sicher wäre er jetzt an Talas stelle würde er das nach dem Auftritt vermutlich auch denken.

„Ich mein das ist ja deine Sache, aber du musst mich da jetzt nicht anlügen"

„VERDAMMT ER IST NICHT MEIN FREUND RAFF DAS ENDLICH. ICH HASSE DEN TYP ER IST DUMM UND ABSOLUT NERVÖTENDEN UND WENN ICH ES SO NÖTIG HÄTTE MIT DEM IN DIE KISTE ZU STEIGEN, LASS ICH MICH EINLIEFERN"

Nun grinste sein Mitbewohner.

„Was schreist du denn so?.....ich leide unter Amnesie....nicht unter Taubheit"

Ein wenig perplex sah er ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er schaffte ihn doch immer wieder mit seiner unmenschlichen Ruhe.

Kai setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein, während sich der Rothaarige neben ihn setzte

„...also er ist nicht dein Freund ?"

„Nein"

„...hast du einen Freund ?"

//Musst du so dämliche fragen stellen ?// würde Kai jetzt „Nein" sagen wäre das gelogen, im engsten sinne, würde er Ja sagen wäre die Möglichkeit das Tala dann sich wirklich anderweitig umsah weil er dachte, Kai wäre vergeben.

Also entschied er sich für die Antwort, welche zumindest im Moment am vorteilhaftesten ist.  
„Nein hab ich nicht"

„.....nicht ?....aber du hast doch sicher eine menge Typen, welche versuchen bei dir anzubändeln oder?"

„Und wenn schon"

„Keiner dabei der dir gefällt ?"

„Ich bin eben anspruchsvoll......so nötig könnt ich nie haben damit ich mit einem von denen freiwillig was anfange" er zappte durch die Kanäle. Die Unterhaltung war ihm leicht unangenehm.

Tala grinste innerlich, würde er doch damit im Moment leben können. Die Frage war nur wie lange ? Denn dieser Junge reizte ihn doch ziemlich.

* * *

Die Couch wurde nun doch auf die Dauer unbequem und Kai hatte Morgens immer mehr mit Nackenschmerzen zu kämpfen. Eines Morgens als er vor Tala in der Küche saß und bei jeder Bewegungen leise die Luft scharf einzog spürte er plötzlich zwei kräftige Hände, welche sanft seine verspannten Muskeln massierten.

"Du solltest vernünftig sein.....wir wohnen seit 4 Jahren zusammen, da müsste man doch denken das man zusammen in einem Doppelbett schlafen kann oder?"

Er sagte nichts dazu. Kai würde das gern. Sein Schlaf war alles andere als gut. Immer weniger konnte er das auf dieser Couch und das sah man ihm auch an.

„....ich will das einfach nicht und fertig" kam es müde.

„Du bist ganz schön bockig......ich will dir doch nur helfen auf Dauer machst du dich noch kaputt" kam es etwas leiser und er hatte etwas seltsames im Blick, was der Andere nicht bemerkte. Auch wenn es ein wenig widerwillig war, wand sich der Blauhaarige aus der guttuenden Massage.

„Ich geh was ein kaufen" damit verschwand.

Tala seufzte leise und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Dann eben nicht"

Eine Zeitlang starrte er auf den Fernseher, doch leider lief nichts wirklich spannendes und so ließ er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Etwas im Regal zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Fotoalbum.

* * *

Ein wenig Gedankenverloren streunte Kai durch den Supermarkt, musste die Wege bis zu 3 mal laufen, weil er nicht darauf geachtete hatte, was in den Regalen stand.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl mit Tala in zusammen zu sein und doch wieder nicht. Er war sich immer so sicher bei den Gefühlen des Rothaarigen gewesen ihm gegen über, dass er sich darum nie groß gekümmert hatte.

Kai konnte es sich nicht mehr so wirklich vorstellen wie es wäre, ohne den Rothaarigen und bei dem Gedanken, dieser könnte sich einen anderen anlachen hätte er am liebsten das Glas mit Gemüse in seiner Hand an die nächste Wand geworfen.

Vielleicht sollte er es ihm doch sagen.

Oder doch nicht ?

* * *

Die Leute auf den Fotos kannte er nicht, dennoch war er da teilweise mit drauf.

„Wohl Freunde" murmelte er leise während er eine Seite nach der anderen umblätterte. Doch plötzlich stockte er.

Es kamen seit drei Seiten nur noch Bilder von ihm und Kai. Auf dem einem hatte er seine Arme von hinten um den Blauhaarigen geschlungen, auf dem anderen lehnte dieser dösend an Talas Schulter.

„...................was zum......?" fasziniert und gebannt sah er sich die Bilder immer und immer wieder an. So ganz konnte er es nicht verstehen und auf einmal sah er in einer Lasche des Album ein Foto, bei welchem er große Augen bekam und ein bereites Grinsen seine Lippen zierte.

„Sieh mal einer an"

* * *

Kai räumte seine Einkäufe in die Schränke, während im sein Mitbewohner von der Tür aus zusah.

„Hast du es dir überlegt ?" fragte dieser nach einer Weile.

„Was denn ?"

„Das mit dem Bett"

„Da gibt es nichts zum nachdenken"

„.........dann lass uns wenigstens eine vernünftige Couch kaufen, wenn du schon so verbohrt bist"

„Nicht nötig. Danke"

Die blauen Augen verengten sich leicht und er ging auf den anderen zu.

„Was ist dein Problem ?"

Etwas überrascht sah Kai ihn an.

„Ich hab kein Problem"

„Warum willst du dir dann nicht von mir helfen lassen ?"

„Du solltest dich lieber darum kümmern das du dein Gedächnis wiederbekommst, nicht darum wo und wie ich schlafen"

Damit drückte sich der Blauhaarige an seinem „Freund" vorbei um ins Bad zu gehen.

Tala sah ihm nach, blieb aber in der Küche. Das was er auf den Bildern sah und das was er hier Live vorgespielt kam, biss sich aufs entschiedenste. Dennoch musste er lächeln.

„Das wird ja noch ziemlich spaßig werden mein lieber Kai"

* * *

Als er aus der Dusche kam war Tala nicht da und er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Als der Rothaarige bereits im Bett war hat Kai nochmals mit dem Arzt telefoniert und dieser sagte immer das selbe: Abwarten.

„...aber wie lange ?"

Er war doch recht „verzweifelt". Wenn Tala sich nie wieder erinnern würde was dann ?

Wenn er nun weg war um sich nach jemand umzusehen ?

Der Blauhaarige stand auf und lief etwas unruhig im Wohnzimmer umher bis er die Tür hörte und er in den Flur sah.

Dort stand der verschwundene Mitbewohner

„.....wo....warts du?"

fragte er leise

„....frische Luft schnappen...."

Damit verschwand er im Schlafzimmer. Kai seufzte leise.

//Na dann//

* * *

Kai war gerade eingeschlafen als jemand ins Wohnzimmer kam. Die Gestalt strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Eine ganze Weile stand sie nur da und sah den Jungen an, dann nahm sie ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer um ihn dort aufs Bett zu legen.

Der Blauhaarige war zu müde, als das er davon was mitbekommen hätte.

* * *

An seinem Rücken war es warm und instinktiv rutschte er nach hinten zu dieser Wärme. Doch plötzlich legte sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte und er wachte auf.

Seine Augen wanderten nach hinten und als er den Rotschopf erblickte sprang er regelrecht aus dem Bett. Leider war er noch nicht ganz wach und somit viel er mehr als das er aufstand.

Irritiert blinzelte Tala über den Rand des Bettes

„.....Kai?.....alles ok?....."

Der Angesprochene rieb sich den Kopf.

„.....mehr oder....weniger" brummte er und sah den Anderen tadeln an „....was soll das denn ?"

„Das wollte ich fragen....also wenn du immer so aufstehst ist es kein wunder, dass dir alles weh tut" sagte er ernst, doch dann konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das meinte ich nicht.....warum bin ich hier ?" fragte Kai leicht schmollend

„Warum ?.....ich dachte ich tu dir mal was gutes"

„Ich sagte ich will das nicht"

„Das du immer gleich zickig werden muss wenn man dir was gutes will"

„Ja weil du das ignorierst was ich sage" schmollte der am Boden sitzende.

„Aber doch nur zu deinem besten.......du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind"

„Und du bist ein kleines Kind"

Kurz stutzte Tala. Das kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er sagte nichts.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an" der Rothaarige rutschte an die Bettkante und setzte sich „...nach 4 Jahren des Zusammenlebens kann man doch meinen wir könnten uns ein Bett teilen.........du kannst mir nicht erzählen das du seit unseres Zusammenzugs auf der Couch pennst"

„Kann ich nicht ?"

„Ich bin nicht mal eine Woche hier und dein Kreuz ist so hart wie eine Steinmauer.......das hättest du nich mal ein halbes Jahr ausgehalten"

Kai fühlte sich leicht in die Ecke gedrängt und überlegte sich schnell eine Ausrede.

„Die Couch ist neu"

Tala verdrehte die Augen, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett.

„Und da bleibst du jetzt"

knurrte er leicht angesäuert und drehte ihm den Rücken zu um weiter zu schlafen.

Das Kai sich so anstellen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht nach dem Bild, aber.......vielleicht war es ja auch nur Spaß gewesen und das Bild war „getürkt".

Kurz sah er sich über die Schulter und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass sein Wohnpartner im Bett blieb um dort zu schlafen.

Es gab so vieles was er nicht verstand vor allem was es mit diesem anderen Typen auf sich hatte.

//Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit dem mal unterhalten//

Waren seine letzten nicht ganz positive Gedanken bevor er einschlief. Der Rothaarige war sich sicher das er mit diesem noch einige Probleme bekommen würde.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 17


	18. Bryan und Kai?

Kapitel 18

Bryan und Kai? O.o

So vergingen die Tage und es machte nicht den Anschein das Tala auch nur ein kleines bisschen sich wieder erinnern konnte. Kai hatte allen verboten ihn auf ihre Beziehung hinzuweisen.

„Ich regeln das schon"

War alles was er zur Antwort gab, wenn man ihm nach dem Grund fragte.

Nur leider wusste Kai nicht was es zu regeln gab.

Tala wusste kaum etwas von seinem bisherigen Leben und Kai konnte ihm auch nicht viel erzählen denn zu seiner Schade bemerkte er, dass er so gut wie nichts von Tala wusste.

* * *

„Das ist ja wirklich tragisch"

kam es leicht sarkastisch von Mamuro als seine Frau ihm das erzählte.  
„Du bist ja wirklich ein Ekel weißt du das?"

„Warum?....vielleicht wird er ja wieder normal und sucht sich eine Frau"

„Und was ist mit Kai ?.......die beiden waren ein so schönes Paar"

„Ach was...." winkte er ab „Es wird Zeit das denen mal jemand sagt wie unnatürlich das ist"

„Ich denke sie wissen das es das ist......und es ist ihnen, wie du siehst, egal............die Liebe interessiert sich nicht dafür welches Geschlecht man hat......" kam es von Ihr leicht angesäuert.

„Das sollte sie aber interessieren.......was wenn jeder das so macht dann sterben wir aus"

„Und wenn jeder so ist wie du auch"

„Bitte? Ich habe eine Frau geheiratet"

„Aber du willst keine Kinder"

„Wir haben im Moment einfach nicht das Geld dafür"

„Wir haben beide eine gute Arbeit und anstatt uns diese Wohnung zu kaufen hätte wir in unserer Mietwohnung bleiben können und dann hätten wir Geld und Platz gehabt für eines"

„Ja das hätten wir besser machen sollen, dann müssten wir uns nicht mit diesem Schwulenpack rumärger" Plötzlich fühlte er einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht.  
„Wie kannst du nur sowas gemeines sagen?"

Etwas perplex sah er seine Frau an doch plötzlich verengten sich seine Augen.  
„Da sieht du wegen denen streiten wir uns sogar"

„Nein wir streiten uns wegen deiner Intoleranz". Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Leicht zuckte er zusammen als die Tür zuschlug.

„Na toll"

* * *

Kai war beladen mit Taschen voller Lebensmittel und Drogerieartikel. Da Tala sich nicht erinnerte, würde er vermutlich auch nicht wissen wo alle Märkte waren also zog er es vor in der ersten Zeit selbst einkaufen zu gehen.

Er wollte gerade die Haustür rein als jemand von hinten kam und legte seine Arme um Kais Hüfte, und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
„Na mein Hübscher.....wie läuft es denn mit deinem Sorgenkind ?"

hauchte Bryan ihm sanft ins Ohr. Der Blauhaarige versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden.

„Blendet" fauchte er und stieß dem Anderen seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Dieser hustete und ließ los.  
„Du bist immer.....noch so biestig" lachte er leise und hielt sich die getroffene Stelle.

„Und du immer noch so dreist"

„Aber Kai natürlich bin ich das" nun lächelte Bryan. „eine bessere Chance bietet sich mir nicht. Denn vielleicht passiert es ja und er sucht sich einen neuen......dann stünde uns nichts mehr im Weg nicht wahr?"

„Doch....und zwar die Tatsache das ich mit dir nicht mein Leben verbringen will und wenn Tala meint mit einem Anderen das tun zu müssen, werde ich das zu verhindern wissen"

„Ach Kai komm schon.......Tala ist was das betrifft Stur und wenn er sich einen anderen Lover sucht, wirst du das nicht ändern können"

„Das werden wir sehen"

„Mach dich doch selbst nicht unglücklich mit deinem Dickschädel.......wenn du willst das er bei dir bleibt sag ihm doch was war.......aber das willst du ja nicht damit er sich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlt nicht wahr ?"

Es war Manchmal erschrecken wie Bryan in seinen Gedanken lesen zu können schien.

„Und wenn es so wäre was dann.....?"

„Dann nimmst du den falschen Weg Kai.....oder glaubst du ernsthaft er wird sich noch mal in dich verlieben?.......wie naiv bist du eigentlich?"

* * *

Abwesend stocherte Kai in seinem Essen herum und wurde etwas skeptisch von zwei eisblauen Augen beobachtete.  
„Schmeckt es nicht?"  
der Angesprochene schreckte auf.  
„Wie?"  
„ob es nicht schmeckt" wiederholte der Rothaarige und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „......alles ok bei dir.........?"  
eine ganze Weile sagte Kai nichts und dachte nach. Die Worte Bryans hatten ihn unsicher gemacht.  
„...ja.....alles ok"  
„Und jetzt noch mal so das ich es glauben kann ja?"  
Kai rollte leicht mit den Augen.  
„Es ist wirklich alles ok........" damit stand er auf um zu gehen.  
„Wohin willst du denn jetzt um die Uhrzeit"  
es war spät und schon ziemlich dunkel draußen.  
„Spazieren......ich brauche frische Luft" und schon war der Blauhaarige weg.

* * *

Eine Weile ging Kai den Kanal entlang bis er zu der Stelle kam an welcher Tala sich einst mit Bryan geprügelt hatte.

Vor seinem Geistigen augen lief das Geschehen nochmals ab und er setzte sich seufzend ins Gras.

Auch wenns ständig reibereien gegeben hat und er Tala machnmal am liebesten an die Gurgel geganegn wäre, vermisste er doch die Zeit etwas. Das Kuscheln und Versöhnen, die kleinen Liebkosungen und die Vertrautheit.

Das alles fehlte ihm irgendwie.

Kai rupfte Grashalme ab und drehte sie in seinenFinger. Sollte er es Tala vielleicht doch sagen?

Aber wenn er so plötzlich damit kommt würde dieser ihm das überhaupt glauben ?  
Das hatte jetzt ja auch kommen müssen.

Alles war so „perfekt" das hatte nicht gut gehen können. Mussten sie den jetzt wieder ganz von vorne anfangen ?

Da war ja wieder die Frage ob der Rotschopf überhaupt noch Interesse an ihm hatte.

Bryan machte das ganze noch schlimmer indem er solchen Müll verzapft.

Irgendwie lief alles schief was schieflaufen konnte.

War es wirklich naiv zu denken Tala könnte sich nochmals in ihn verlieben?

Und falls dem nicht so wäre, was würde passieren wenn Tala einen neuen hätte und sich wieder erinnerte?

Er seufzte erneut und starrte aufs Wasser. Es gab so vieles was er nicht bedacht hatte, als er sich entschied dem Rotschopf nichts zu sagen.

* * *

Tala saß auf der Couch und sah Nachrichten als es klingelte.  
„Hast du deinen Schlüssel ver.........gessen......?" fragte er, weil er der Meinung war, es wäre sein Mitbewohner. Doch jemand anderes stand vor der Tür.  
„...leider habe ich keinen Schlüssel, aber das lässt sich ja ändern" grinste Bryan.  
„Das glaube ich nicht......was willst du?"  
„Wo ist Kai"  
„Spazieren.....warum?"  
„Wir waren verabredet aber er kam nicht" Bryan hatte keine Skrupel und drückte sich an dem anderen vorbei in die Wohnung.  
„So wart ihr das.....?" ein leicht scharfer Ton war zu hören.  
„Ja wir wollten uns aussprechen" kam es zurück und das grinsen bohrte sich in Tala.  
„Na dann" der Rothaarige schloss die Tür „....davon weiß ich nichts aber mit dir wollte ich sowieso mal sprechen"  
„Na dann schieß los"  
„Du willst mir erzählen das du mit Kai zusammen bist ja?"  
„Ja das will ich"  
Tala kam immer näher und schubste den anderen etwas unsanft an die Wand.  
„Was für Märchen versuchst du mir aufzutischen und vor allem warum?"  
„Wer erzählt hier Märchen ?.......ich glaube nicht das du sowas beurteilen kannst in deiner Momentan Verfassung"

„Warum spricht er dann nicht von dir........und streitet es ab das ihr zusammen seit ?"

„Ich sagte dir doch das wir Streit haben"

Tala grinste und drückte ihn mehr an die Wand.

„Wenn es so wäre........dann sieh zu das du Land gewinnst"

er stieß Tala von sich und verengte die augen.

„Lass bloß deine Finger von ihm"

knurrte er ungehalten und der Rothaarige grinste.

„Seltsam.......das gleiche wollt ich dir eben auch raten..........ich mag mein Gedächnis verloren haben..............fürs erste. Doch soblad ich mich wieder genau erinner, wirst du dir wünschen mich nie belogen zu haben mein "Freund"......"

„Woher willst du wissen das ich lüge ?

Er ging auf Bryan zu, presste ihn an die Wand und funkelte ihn bedrohlich an.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm"

kam es leise.

"Das......das mach ich.....nicht....was bildest du dir eigentlich ein dich derart in sein Leben einzumischen ?"

„Weil ich nicht will das du ihm weiter mit deinen Lügerein auf den zeiger gehst"

„Ich lüge nicht"

beharrte der Andere und stieß den Rotschopf von sich. Er baute sich vor diesem auf und grinste breit.

„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig weil er zu mir gehört"

Tala grinste breit zurück und sah ihn von oben herban an.

„Auf was soll ich eiferüchtig sein?....auf deine Spinnerei und deinen Wahnvorstellungen?"

„Du weißt doch nichts mehr von dem was vor dem Unfall passiert ist.....wie kannst du mir dann sagen ich lüge?"

„Ich weiß es eben und jetzt......RAUS"

* * *

Als Kai wieder kam, saß Tala wieder gemütlich auf der Couch und kam dann in die Küche zu ihm. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus das ich für uns was zu essen bestellt hab......"

sagte er lächelnd als sein Mitbewohner irrtiert die Packungen des Lieferservies sah.

„Öhm nein.........schon ok"

sie setzten sich und aßen gemütlich zu Mittag.

„......dein "Freund" war vorhin da"

sagte Tala plötzlich um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Er ist nicht....."

„......dein Freund ich weiß ja"

Grinste der Rotahhrige seinen Mitbewohner an.

„.......aber er scheint ziemlich an dir zu hängen oder ?"

„Kann sein.......er ist aber nicht mein Typ"

„so?...........was ist den dein Typ?"

„Das genau Gegeteil von ihm"

nuschelte der Angesprochene in sein glas und trank während sein Gegenber zu überlegen schien.

„Wäre ich dein Typ?"

fragte Tala und sah Kai ernst an. Dieser verteilte den Ihnalt seines Glases durch einen Teil der Küche und hustete als er sich bei dieser Frage verschluckt hatte.

„Was ?"

kam es leise. Hatte er sich da jetzt vielleicht verhört.

„Ob ich dein Typ wäre ?"

Fragte er nochmals und sah ihn ernst an.

„. willst du das wissen?"

„Neugierde"

„Lass den unsinn"

kam es nur und Kai trank erneut. Tala wollte ihn sicher aufziehen oder sowas.

„Warum?.......angst ich könnte dich auslachen wenn es so wäre?"

Seine Gedankenleserei scheint nicht nachgelassen zu haben zu Kais verdrus. Leise seufezd stellte er die Tasse weg und sah ihn an.

„Ich versteh nicht warum dich das interessiert"

„Muss ich einen Grudn haben um zu wissen ob ich jemandes Typ wäre gesetzt den fall das"

grinste er leicht und wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort

Es verging eine ganze Weile schweigen und Kai sah sein Gegeüber an.

„also.......ich..........naja..............irgendwie..........schon denk ich."

kam es leise und unsicher.

„Irgendwie schon denkst du ja?"

Er nickte knapp und merkte das diese Antwort mehr als ungenügend für seinen Mitbewohner war.

„Schade das du das nur denkst"

grinste dieser plötzlich und stand auf um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen wobei er einen etwas perplex dreinblickenden Kai zurückließ.

„ du das jetzt?"

fragte der Blauhaarige als er in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand.

„Genau so wie ich es gesagt habe"

„Sehr witzig"

kam es schmollend und er ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Sicher trieb tala nur wieder einen seiner Scherze, doch plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und er sah irrtiert in zwei blaue Augen.

„Findest du?"

hauchte der Rothaarige leise.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 18


	19. Kais Strafe

Kapitel 19

Kais Strafe

Kai rutschte etwas weg.

"Ja."

Damit stand er auf und ging in die Küche, wobei er einen leise seufzenden Tala zurückließ.

Dieser widmete sich wieder dem TV und sah, dass ein Winterrummel hier in der Nähe war.

* * *

Nach langen hin und her ließ sich Kai breitschlagen dahin zu gehen. Wirklich Lust hatte er nicht, aber es war besser, als jetzt den ganzen Tag hier rum zu sitzen und über Talas Aktion eben nachzudenken.

Tala wollte dahin, um mal was anderes zu sehen und vielleicht kam ihm ja wieder die ein oder andere Erinnerung, wenn er mal nicht versuchte, das mit Zwang zu erreichen.

Zudem brauchte er frische Luft und es war so schön verschneit draußen.

Kai, welcher noch immer eine Abneigung gegen Schnee hatte, murrte den ganzen Weg bis zum Rummel.

"Mein Gott bist du ein Muffel, Kai."

Ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf Tala Lippen.

"Grins nicht so dumm...ich mag den Winter eben nicht."

Auch die ganzen Stände brachten Kai nicht wirklich auf bessere Laune und sein "Freund" rollte mit den Augen.

"Nun sei nicht so und lächele mal etwas, du Miesepeter."

"Nein, erst, wenn ich zu Hause in einer warmen Wanne liege."

Mit einem Ruck wurde er mitgezogen zur Geisterbahn.

"Man bist du langweilig, kein Wunder, dass du Single bist."

"Hey, warum ich Single bin, geht dich gar nichts an."

"Zick zick zick."

Dafür bekam Tala eine Kopfnuss.

"Lass den Scheiß."

"Dann hör du auf, rum zu zicken, wie ein Weib."

"ICH ZICKE NICHT."

"Warum musst du immer so schreien...ich sagte schon mal, dass ich nicht taub bin."

"ICH SCHREI WANN UND SOVIEL ICH WILL."

"ABER NICHT MIR INS OHR."

"ACH, SEI DOCH STILL!"

"ICH DENK JA NICHT DRAN."

So ging das eine ganze Weile. Sie schienen ganz in ihrem Element und zankten sich so wie früher.

Jedoch ging ihnen beinahe die Luft aus, der Hals tat weh. Somit entschieden sie sich für einen momentanen Waffenstillstand und holten sich was zu trinken.

"Dass du immer so 'n Aufstand machen musst."

Kai zog trotzig an einem Strohhalm.

"Ich mache keinen Aufstand."

"Und wie nennst du das eben?"

"Frustabbau."

"Was für Frust denn?"

Kai wandte den Blick ab.

"Nichts Wichtiges."

"…na ja, wenn du meinst...wie wäre es mit 'ner Runde Riesenrad…da können wir uns in aller Ruhe anschreien."

"Ich schrei nie."

"Nein du diskutierst nur etwas lauter, als gewöhnlich, schon klar."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Einstein."

* * *

Sie liefen noch ein wenig auf dem Platz rum, sahen Stände an und zankten leise.

Das ging gut eine Stunde so und Tala rollte leicht die Augen.

"Bist du jetzt mal bald fertig? Dir müssen doch langsam die Beleidigungen ausgehen."

Bevor Kai darauf antworten konnte, stopfte Tala ihm einen Dauerlutscher in den Mund und bezahlte diesen dann.

"Ruhe jetzt!", schnaubte er grinsend und zog Kai, welcher noch immer recht bedröppelt mit dem Lutscher im Mund Tala ansah, mit zum Riesenrad.

".So...kein Gezanke mehr oder ich schupps dich aus der Gondel."

Der Blauhaarige nahm den Lolli aus dem Mund

"Das machst du eh nicht."

"So...glaubst du?"

Herausfordernd funkelten die eisblauen Augen und Kai schluckte.

"Bin ja schon still.", nuschelte er und stopfte sich den Lutscher wieder in den Mund, stieg dann mit Tala in eine Gondel und sah aus dem Fenster, als sie saßen.

Ab und an riskierte er einen Blick zu seinem Gegenüber.

Es war schon komisch. Er vermisste Talas ganze Art, wenn 's ums Intime ging. Klar, den Sex auch, aber vor allem das Küssen und Kuscheln.

Wie schnell man sich unbewusst an etwas gewöhnte und man weiß es erst dann wirklich zu schätzen, wenn man es nicht mehr hatte, an diesem Sprichwort war schon was dran.

Tala wandte sich ihm zu, lächelte.

"Ist was?"

Hastig schüttelte Kai den Kopf

"Nein alles okay."

"Sicher?..."

"Ja, warum denn nicht?"

"Weil 's mir vorkommt, als wolltest du mir was sagen und traust dich nicht."

Kai biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Nein, da gibt 's nichts."

Als das Riesenrad seinen höchsten Punkt mit ihnen erreicht hatte, gingen die Lichter aus und zwei Minuten später dröhnte von unten eine Stimme über ein Megaphon, dass dies nur ein allgemeiner kurzer Stromausfall wäre und es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gäbe.

"Na toll.", seufzte Kai und stand auf, ging zum Gondelfenster und sah raus. Es war bereits dunkel und nur die Sterne und der Mond erleuchtete etwas die sonst so finstere Nacht.

Alles war so Dunkel ohne die Lichter der Stadt und so ruhig. Nicht mal die Menschen unten auf dem Platz waren zu sehen. Eine Hand des Blauhaarigen legte sich auf die kalte Scheibe, als er runter sah.

Tala stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich leicht schräg hinter ihn, um auch raus sehen zu können.

"Gespenstisch, mh?"

"Ja, ein wenig.", nickte Kai und betrachtete Talas Spiegelbild im Glas.

"Sicher, dass du mir nichts sagen willst?"

"Nur Nebensächlichkeiten."

"So...?"

Der Rothaarige kam näher, plötzlich legte er einen Arm um Kais Hüfte und drückte ein Bild an das Fenster, aus welchem sie sahen.

"Nennst du das auch „nebensächlich?"", hauchte er leise in das Ohr des Andren.

Auf dem Bild küssten Kai und Tala sich leidenschaftlich. Tyson hatte das Bild gemacht und Kai hätte ihm dafür damals am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

Die Röte stieg in sein Gesicht.

„Wo... wann hast du das...?"

„...gefunden...als du einkaufen warst, vor einigen Tagen."

„Warum... hast du..."

„...nichts gesagt…warum hast du nichts gesagt?", leicht senkte er den Kopf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst du... ich wusste ja nicht, ob du mich überhaupt noch..."

"Und darum warst du lieber still und hast stumm vor dich hin gelitten?"

Kai nickte.

"Du kleiner Dummkopf.", hauchte er leise und küsste Kais Schläfe.

"Hätte doch sein können. Ich war kein sehr guter Freund."

"Mh...anscheinend aber gut genug, um...", er sah auf die Rückseite des Bildes.

"Mindestens zwei Jahre mit mir zusammen zu sein."

"Eigentlich waren es etwas mehr als vier..."

"...also, seit wir zusammenwohnen?"

"Schon davor."

"...und das sagst du mir nicht.", kam es leicht ärgerlich.

"Lieber spielst du mir hier was vor, von wegen nur Freunde und Mitbewohner?"

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hey, du Tala, bevor wir Heim gehen, muss ich dir sagen, dass wir Lover sind und täglich Sex haben."

"Zumindest so was in der Art, nur taktvoller, hätte ich mir eigentlich gedacht von jemandem gesagt zu bekommen, mit dem ich gut vier Jahre zusammen war und es ja auch noch bin."

Kai senkte leicht den Blick

"Tut mir leid, ich dachte, so wäre es besser."

"Tja, falsch gedacht...ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, du würdest mir das mal sagen, aber da warte ich schon etliche tage drauf."

Schweigen vom Blauhaarigen. Das war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Als hätte jemand darauf gewartet, setzte das Riesenrad sich wieder in Bewegung und sie fuhren nach unten.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause sprach Tala kein Wort.

* * *

Wenigstens legte er sich zu Kai ins Bett, auch wenn er ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Dass es Tala so auffassen würde, hätte der Blauhaarige nicht gedacht und fühlte sich doch ein wenig elend. Nun wusste Tala es endlich und es war schlimmer, als vorher. Warum hatte der ihn auch nicht schon früher drauf angesprochen, als er das Bild gefunden hatte.

Hätte ja auch nur ein Scherz sein können, oder?

Kai seufzte.

"Bitte Tala, nun sein nicht eingeschnappt, ich hab 's doch nicht böse gemeint...du wusstest nicht mal mehr, wo wir wohnen, da wollt ich dich damit nicht überfallen."

"Ich bin seit einer ganzen Weile hier...genug Zeit, mich darauf vorzubreiten, findest du nicht?"

Abermals ein Seufzen.

"Was hätte ich machen sollen, ich war noch nie in so einer Situation...und der Arzt meinte, ich soll 's ruhig angehen lassen."

"Du hättest sagen können "Ich bin Kai dein Lover"...so hätte ich dann wenigstens offiziell Schluss machen können, wenn du mir plötzlich nicht mehr in den Kram gepasst hättest…stell dir doch mal vor, ich hätte mich wirklich anderweitig orientiert...vielleicht sogar bei Frauen...was dann? Wir wären offiziell immer noch zusammen, aber ich würde dich betrügen und wenn mir dann mal die große Erleuchtung gekommen wäre? Du hast keine Spur mal an so was gedacht"

"Nein, hab ich nicht", gab er geschlagen zu.

Tala richtete sich auf und setzte sich hin, sah schräg zu seinem Nebenmann.

Dieser blieb liegen und sah zu dem Rothaarigen auf.

"War es dir so egal, ob das mit uns so bleibt?", fragend funkelten die eisblauen Augen.

"Natürlich nicht, wenn es mir so egal gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich nicht mehr hier wohnen lassen, sondern in ein Hotel verfrachtet."

"Und das soll es jetzt besser machen?" Er beugte sich leicht zu Kai, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Na ja, etwas dachte ich, ja?"

"So, dachtest du?", hauchte er nun leiser und der Untere schluckte etwas

"Ja."

"Du solltest nicht zu viel denken.", kam es raunend und er küsste den Blauhaarigen plötzlich voller Leidenschaft.

Kai blinzelte und schien recht verwirrt. Erst die Standpauke, dann das?

Er wagte keinen Muskel zu regen, aus Angst, was falsch zu machen, als Tala sich nun mit seinem ganzen Körper über ihn beugte.

Die Hände des Älteren fuhren unter den störenden Stoff seines Freundes und Streichelte dort die weiche Haut, bevor das Hemd das zeitliche segnete und in zwei Hälften gerissen wurde.

Es wurde hörbar nach Luft geschnappt und die eisblauen Augen hatten ein animalisches Funkeln.

"Ich glaube, hier ist eine Strafe fällig für dein Schweigen."

"Str.........Strafe?", kam es leise stotternd, was ein grinsen auf das Gesicht seines Mitbewohners zauberte.

"Das war seeeehr gemein von dir, Kaichen."

"Ich wollt...........das war nicht........"

"Ruhe!", raunte Tala und küsste ihn erneut, bevor er begann an der Hose zu reißen.

Kai wusste nicht, wo oben und unten war, als heiße Lippen seine Erregung verwöhnten und er sich wand vor Lust. Sein Körper wurde überflutet von einer ungeheuren Hitze und es schienm als würde sein innerstes kochen.

Der starke Sog um sein Glied machte ihn noch wahnsinnig und vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, wer der Verursacher dessen war.

"Ta........Tala..........", dieser sah auf, schwieg aber und biss sachte in die rosige Spitze, was seinem Freund sich aufbäumen ließ.

Kais Finger krallten sich in das Laken und er rutschte ungeduldig auf dem Bett herum. Das war ja wieder so gemein und so typisch für Tala. Der hatte immer seinen Spaß, wenn er ihn so leiden lassen konnte.

Kleine Küsse benetzten nun Kais Hoden und weiße Zähne knabberte leicht daran, was mit leisen lustvollen Schreien quittiert wurde.

Doch nichts ging über den süßen leichten Schmerz, welcher ihn durchfuhr, als der erste Finger seinen Weg in das innerste des Blauhaarigen fand.

Das Grinsen Talas blieb ungebrochen, während er den Anderen dabei beobachtete, wie die Lust ihn übermannte.

Alles begann sich zu drehen, Talas Vorgehensweise war so anders als sonst. Er nahm sich viel Zeit, als wäre Kai noch Jungfrau. Dieser Gedanke schien sein Feuer nur noch mehr anzufachen und er drehte sich so, dass auf dem Bauch lag, wobei sich seine Erregung in die Matratze bohrte.

So bekam er nicht mit, wie der Rothaarige sich seiner Kleider entledigte. Erst, als er spürte, wie sich ein heißer Körper auf ihn legte, sah er zurück in zwei von Lust durchtränkte Augen.

Doch der ersehnte Druck blieb aus, welcher sich sonst immer tiefer in ihn drängte, stattdessen spürte er ein hartes, heißes Glied zwischen seinen Pobacken, welches sich leicht dort rieb.

Das war also die Strafe. Wie fies konnte man sein, ihn so hinzuhalten?

Immer wieder stupste die Spitze gegen Kais Öffnung und er dachte, endlich wäre es soweit. Da rutschte sie wieder weg und er stöhnte gequält.

Der Russe grinste breit und rieb sich weiter an ihm, stöhnte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr, was den Unterliegenden sich nur noch mehr winden und leise betteln ließ.

Doch Tala ließ ihn betteln und leise winseln.

Eine Lektion sollte Kai ja schon davon haben, denn Tala hatte das doch getroffen.

Sachte knabberte er nun an einem Ohr und zwar genau dort, wo er wusste, dass sein Bettgenosse ganz empfindlich war.

Fest drückte sich der straffe Hintern bettelnd gegen seine Hüfte und er hatte nun doch Erbarmen, drückte langsam seine Männlichkeit tief in den heißen Körper.

Ein langer gedehnter, lustvoller Schrei erfüllte die Luft, durchtränkt von einem leisen Keuchen Talas.

Diese herrliche Enge ließ seine Hormone auf Hochtouren laufen. Doch er hielt sich zurück und war Sparsam mit den Bewegungen, was Kai gar nicht gefiel und er versuchte, sich selbst zu bewegen, was nicht sehr gut ging, da er festgehalten wurde.

"La.....lass los........bitte.", wimmerte Kai, doch der Angesprochne grinste nur-

"Ich denk.....nicht dran, du wirst.........dich brav fügen."

Abermals wimmern und leises winseln.

"Man könnte meinen, ich quäl dich hier.", raunte er ironisch.

"Du.....doch nicht.", quietschte Kai leise, als er einen kräftigen Stoß bekam.

Nun konnte Tala kaum selbst an sich halten und seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Auch an Kraft legte er zu, wobei er fest die steife Erregung ergriff, um sie im selben Rhythmus zu pumpen.

Dem Blauhaarigen wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen, so ließ er sich in die Ekstase fallen und gab sich dem Russen hin.

Es kam so unvorbereitet, so absolut überraschend, nach dem Gespräch dachte er schon, Tala würde ernsthaft überlegen, Schluss zu machen.

Er hatte schon Angst davor gehabt und nun das hier. Den wohl besten Sex seit langem.

So voller Hitze, Leidenschaft und dem Gefühl der Vertrautheit.

Kai konnte nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte. Der Schwall an Emotionen, das Muskelspiel bei jedem Stoß, diese unglaubliche Hitze welche schon Fieber gleich kam.

Seine Stimme wurde leicht heiser vom Schreien und Stöhnen, sein Körper schmerzte und Schweiß lief an diesem herunter, trotz offenem Fenster.

Der Vollmond ließ das Zimmer in ein angenehmes Licht tauchen. Wie ein Gespenst strich der leichte weiße Balkonvorhang durch den sachten Wind über die beiden Körper, umschmeichelte diese und trug den angenehmen kühlen Lufthauch in das Zimmer.

Alles um Kai drehte sich und ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn, als eine Welle der Erlösung seinen Körper durchzog.

Seinen Kopf warf er in den Nacken und ein letzter atemloser Schrei ließ ihn sich anspannen.

Dieser Anblick brachte in Tala einen Schalter zum Umlegen und ein letztes Mal stieß er tief in den nun verspannten Körper und stöhnte laut Kais Namen.

Dieser Höhepunkt war heftig und er ließ sich erschöpft auf den Blauhaarigen sinken, welcher nun fest ins Bett gedrückt wurde.

"Ich hoffe.........das war dir.......eine Lehre?"

"Ja..." , keuchte er

"Sei gemein.......zu Tala und du..........hast den besten Sex.....", grinste er und kassierte einen kräftigen Stoß dafür, welcher in aufquietschen lässt.

"Sei nicht so frech................wie konnte das nur bisher funktionieren?", fragte Tala leise lachend.

"So, wie jetzt auch." Kai schnurrte leise und schloss die Augen, keuchte nur leise, als Tala sich etwas bewegte, um die Decke zu holen, denn aus ihm heraus zu gleiten sah dieser nicht ein.

Sachte kuschelte der Rothaarige sich an ihn und küsste Kais Schultern.

"Schlaf schön, Kai."

"Du auch."

Federleicht strichen Kais Finger über Talas Unterarm bevor er einschlief.

* * *

Fortsetzung teil 20


End file.
